On a toujours le choix
by Elionne
Summary: Et si ... cette nuit-là dans la tour d'astronomie, Drago Malefoy avait décidé de changer de camp. Certaines décisions peuvent changer le cours de l'histoire. DM/HG - complète
1. La décision

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est ma première fiction, je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgent. Pour ce qui concerne l'histoire, si je fais des erreurs sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à me le laisser savoir dans les commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**********Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements 3**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

- Je peux t'aider Drago.

- Non vous ne le pouvez pas, il m'a ordonné de le faire sinon il me tuera. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. Passes du bon côté, Drago … tu n'es pas un tueur.

Malefoy regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et après un moment qui lui parut des heures baissa sa baguette. C'est à ce moment que des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback, qui lorsqu'ils virent le vieil homme prit au piège se mirent à jubiler, suivis ensuite de Rogue qui garda un air indéchiffrable.

- Bravo Drago, je suis fière de toi, s'exclama Bellatrix avec un air victorieux, tu as fait un belle prise.

- Bonsoir Bellatrix, la salua Dumbledore, je suis ravie de te revoir.

- Bien-sûr vieux fou, tu peux bien te voiler la face avec tes mondanités mais malheureusement nous devons partir, lui répondit la Mangemort, tue-le Drago ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Le jeune homme blêmis violemment et pointa finalement une baguette tremblante sur Dumbledore.

- Il n'en est pas capable, il est comme son père, faible, s'exclama alors Greyback.

Alors, Rogue qui était resté impassible jusqu'à maintenant pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Drago revint alors à la vie et lui jeta un sort de désarmement à sa propre stupéfaction. Bellatrix, folle de rage jeta un Endoloris à celui-ci. Le jeune se tordit de douleur sur le sol sous l'œil amusé de sa sordide tante. C'est alors qu'un grand fracas retentit dans les escaliers et la porta s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Tiens, mais ce sont la Sang-de-bourbe et le traitre à son sang, s'exclama Bellatrix, mais où peut bien être Saint Potter ?

Pour toute réponse Ron envoya un sort de désarmement à la Mangemort, mais la rata complètement suivi du rire moqueur de Bellatrix. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser de tous les sens. Harry, qui était stupéfixé et se trouvait sous la cape d'invisibilité fut déstupéfixé et Dumbledore lui fit signe d'approcher. Celui-ci alla rapidement rejoindre rejoindre le vieil homme qui lui dit :

- Part avec Hermione, Ron et Drago et allez au Square Grimmauld.

- Mais professeur, il est un mangemort et il a tenté de vous tuer, je ne peux pas vous abandonner.

- Harry, tu m'as promis de faire tout ce que je te dis et je saurai ma débrouiller, fais-moi confiance.

C'est alors qu'un jais de lumière verte atteignit Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci tomba dans le vide sous le regard de tous les duellistes qui cessèrent leurs combats. Bellatrix, profitant de l'inattention générale fît apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Harry se reprit donc et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Ron et d'Hermione empoigna Drago qui était toujours inconscient sur le sol et transplana.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur le parquet du 12 Square Grimmauld. Cependant, quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Drago Malefoy avait transplané avec eux elle pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, espèce de sale Mangemort ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai amené avec nous, dit Harry, d'une voix intelligible, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé avant de mourir

- Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie quand Rogue a essayé de le tuer avant que ta petite bande ne débarque, Granger, répondit le blond d'une voix traînante tout en se relevant, maintenant pouvons-nous entrer avant de nous faire repérer, je n'ai pas du tout envie de mourir ce soir.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans un coin et fixa le mur tout en retenant ses larmes. Hermione fit du thé telle une automate, guère en meilleur état qu'Harry, et Ron se contenta de s'assoir à la grande table tout en fixant haineusement Malefoy. Celui-ci était assis à l'autre bout de la table et observait la cuisine avec un réel dégout. Lorsque le thé fut prêt, Hermione en servit aux trois autres et ils restèrent silencieux sirotant le breuvage. Alors Harry se leva et dit d'une voix brisée :

- Je vais aller dormir.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Ron.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était correcte. Il partit pour aller se coucher non sans jeter un regard d'avertissement à Malefoy. La jeune fille et l'ex-Mangemort se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la cuisine. Il y eut un long silence et finalement Hermione demanda :

- Malefoy, pourquoi tu as sauvé Dumbledore ?

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et de toute façon en quoi cela te concerne-t-il, Granger ? De plus, je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à une Sang-de-bourbe, répliqua-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

- J'ai compris Malefoy, cependant j'aimerais te faire remarquer que nous t'avons sauvé la vie et que nous sommes dans le même camp maintenant, que cela te plaises ou non, répliqua-t-elle cinglante Maintenant, je vais me coucher, ta chambre est la deuxième sur la droite.

Elle se leva brusquement et sans ajouter un mot partit d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre.


	2. Le médaillon

Re-bonjour à tous !

Voici mon deuxième chapitre, encore une fois je demande votre indulgence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre n'est qu'une transition pour le prochain chapitre où l'action sera plus présente.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

manoir: Merci beaucoup !

**********Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Le lendemain matin, le Serpentard se leva tard, comme à son habitude, ne se souciant pas de si les autres avaient besoin d'aide. Il prit une douche rapide et alla s'étendre sur son lit. Il se mit à ruminer les évènements de la veille. Pourquoi avait-il sauvé ce vieux fou, que lui avait-il prit ? Maintenant, si le Seigneur des ténèbres le trouvait, il le tuerait. Il se frappa le front et se maudit. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner au manoir Malefoy, car le Seigneur des ténèbres le tuerait, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester ici avec ces traîtres à leur Sang et cette sang-de-bourbe. Malefoy continua ainsi de ruminer ses pensées durant le reste de l'avant-midi. Puis, lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il daigna descendre. Il traversa le couloir et déboucha sur le salon. Il vit alors la tapisserie qui ornait le mur du fond et compris immédiatement où il se trouvait. Dans la cuisine, les trois sales Gryffondors chuchotait en regardant un objet que Potter tenait. Drago s'approcha discrètement et réussi à entendre la fin de la conversation :

- R.A.B.,mais qui cela peut-il bien-être ? demanda Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, mais nous devons le trouver au plus vite s'il est encore en vie.

C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence du blond. Celui-ci entra dans la cuisine avec un air hautain et s'assit à la table le plus loin possible du trio. Il se servit un bol de la soupe qui trônait au milieu de la table et se mit à manger. Les trois Gryffondors se levèrent de concert et partirent en direction du salon laissant le jeune homme à ses idées noires.

_Mais qu'il est arrogant ce garçon_, se dit Hermione alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et allèrent s'asseoir dans les canapés de cuir. Harry se leva alors, prétextant aller aux toilettes. Hermione voyait bien qu'il était encore touché et désappointé par la mort de Dumbledore, mais décida de le laisser tranquille. Elle prit donc L'histoire de Poudlard pour le relire une énième fois. Ron, quant à lui, se mit à fixer le foyer plongé dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent Harry les appeler. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de le rejoindre à l'étage et le retrouvèrent les yeux fixés sur la porte d'une chambre. Hermione la regarda plus attentivement et put y déchiffrer les lettres R.A.B.

- R.A.B., s'exclama-t-elle, comme dans le médaillon.

- Regulus Arcturus Black, dit une voix traînante derrière elle, je vois que tu ne connais pas tout finalement Granger, ajouta Malefoy d'un ton moqueur.

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent en même temps et le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

- Comment sais-tu ça, sale fouine ? lui demanda Ron d'un ton tranchant.

- Il se trouve que Walburga Black était la tante de ma mère, Weasley, et de plus j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation.

- Oh mais bien sûr, s'écria Harry, Hemione, Ron, vous souvenez-vous le jour où Molly nous avait décidé de faire le ménage de cette maison, nous avions jeté plein d'objets et l'un de ceux-ci était un curieux médaillon que personne ne pouvait ouvrir, ce doit être le médaillon que nous cherchons.

C'est alors, qu'ils entendirent un bruit dans le placard à côté. Harry ouvrit la porte et un vieil elfe de maison tout fripé en tomba. Harry l'attrapa par le collet et lui demanda :

- Tu étais en train de nous espionner, n'est-ce pas Kreattur ?

- Non maître, Kreattur ne faisait qu'observer, répondit le vieil elfe.

- Mais oui, c'est ça tu nous espionnais, maugréa Ron.

- Kreattur, est-ce que tu te souviendrais avoir déjà vu un médaillon comme celui-ci dans cette maison ? lui demanda Harry en lui montrant le faux médaillon.

- Ceci est le médaillon de maître Regulus, répondit le vieil elfe.

- Où est-il, ce médaillon, maintenant ? lui demanda Harry.

- Il est venu et il a tout pris y compris le médaillon, chuchota Kreattur.

- Qui, Kreattur ? lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

L'elfe regarda Hermione avec dédain et répondit :

- Kreattur n'as pas envie d'en parler. Est-ce que Kreattur peut retourner à ses tâches maintenant ? demanda l'elfe.

C'est alors que Malefoy intervint, au grand dam d'Hermione et à la stupéfaction d'Harry et Ron:

- Écoute, elfe, dis-moi qui a pris ce médaillon sinon je devrai te punir, dit-il avec autorité.

- Bien sûr jeune maître, répondit Kreattur avec empressement et admiration reconnaissant sans doute là un digne sorcier sang-pur qu'il vénérait tant, tous les objets de valeur ont été volés par nul autre que Mondingus Fletcher.

- Retrouve-le et amène-le ici, répondit Malefoy.

Kreattur acquiesça et disparu aussitôt. Après un instant de silence Malefoy repartit en direction de sa chambre sans prononcer un mot sous le regard ahuri du trio.


	3. Le mariage

Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, comme vous le pouvez voir je suis très inspirée. À partir de maintenant, je vais poster une ou deux fois par une ou deux semaines. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, afin de pouvoir m'améliorer

Mama : Merci, en fait j'essaye que la relation Drago/Hermione évolue lentement et qu'ils soient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais ne tombent pas amoureux du jour au lendemain. En fait, j'étais plus à la phase on ne se parle pas trop, mais maintenant je suis à la petites piques alors patience !

Bonne lecture !

******Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements 3**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Les jours passèrent et une cohabitation étrange s'installa entre les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard. Tous les jours, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'occupaient des tâches de la maison, faisaient la cuisine et continuaient de réfléchir à propos de l'emplacement possible des Horcruxes, car aucun d'eux n'avait oublié que leur quête principale demeurait de trouver tous les horcruxes et de trouver un moyen de les détruire. Malefoy, quant à lui, se levait tard le matin, descendait à la cuisine pour déjeuner et retournait dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, où il descendait après que les trois autres aient dîné et il remontait dans sa chambre tout de suite après. Un matin, une lettre arriva pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'était une invitation au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

- Nous ne devrions pas y aller, dit Harry, nous mettrions tous les invités du mariage en péril.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry, s'exclama Ron, Maman nous a dit qu'il y aura des Aurors, et en plus on ne peut pas manquer ça, c'est le mariage de mon frère.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Malefoy seul ici, imaginez qu'il soit encore du côté de Voldemort, dit Harry, il pourrait leur dire où est notre quartier général.

- Emmenons-le avec nous, mais déguisé, s'excalama Hermione.

- Non, s'écria Ron un peu trop fort, je ne veux pas de ce sale fils de Mangemort au mariage de mon frère.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Ron, c'est ça où on n'y va pas.

Ils décidèrent donc d'y aller, mais qu'Harry et Malefoy boiraient du Polynectar. Lorsque le blond descendit, comme à son habitude, à la fin de la matinée, ils lui annoncèrent la nouvelle. Le jeune homme resta d'abord silencieux puis dit d'un ton calme, mais légèrement arrogant :

- Je veux bien, mais vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas ? Un Malefoy dans un mariage de Weasley ne sera certainement pas le bienvenu, en plus vous avez oublié que le Seigneur des ténèbres veut à tout prix nous tuer ?

- Justement Malefoy, Harry et toi prendrez du Polynectar, répondit Hermione.

- Et en qui nous transformerons-nous ? demanda Malefoy toujours aussi arrogant.

- Eh bien, Harry prendra la forme d'un cousin Weasley éloigné, continua Hermione, mais les Weasley seront au courant que c'est lui, cependant, toi, ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est toi ...

- Alors, on dira que tu es le petit copain d'Hermione, mais qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, débita Harry d'une traite sous le regard courroucé de Ron, c'est la seule solution, ajouta-t-il.

Il eut un silence durant lequel Ron se mit à bouder et Hermione rougit imperceptiblement. Malefoy regarda Harry comme s'il était soudain atteint d'une poussée d'acné très virulente. Finalement, il se leva et dit d'un ton exaspéré :

- Bon d'accord, mais je vous préviens, c'est la seule fois que je fais ça.

Le lendemain ils se préparent pour aller au mariage, Hermione portait une belle robe lilas et avait réussi à se faire de belles boucles dans les cheveux après de longues heures de travail. Les trois garçons portaient des robes de soirée noires avec des nœuds papillons. Harry prit l'apparence d'un garçon joufflu avec des taches de rousseurs et des cheveux roux. Malefoy, quant à lui, prit l'apparence d'un garçon un peu plus grand que lui aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, ils transplanèrent dans le jardin du Terrier. Immédiatement après leur arrivée, Molly accourut et les serra tous dans ses bras en s'écriant :

- Mais où étiez-vous, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence de Drago et lui dit :

- Bonjour, je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, je suis Molly Weasley. Et vous êtes ?

- Je me nomme Dra… Dylan Smith, ajouta-il d'un ton hésitant, je suis le petit copain d'Hermione, dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes le petit copain d'Hermione, mais il fallait le dire plus tôt, s'écria-t-elle, Hermione tu ne nous avais pas dit ça, en tout cas bienvenu au Terrier.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley répondit-il.

- Appelle-moi Molly, répondit-elle avant d'aller continuer les préparatifs du mariage.

Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent puis entrèrent dans la maison. Quelques heures plus tard un visiteur bien insolite vint les voir. C'était le ministre Scrimegour, qui leur apportait les objets que leur léguait Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il fût parti, Malefoy chuchota d'un ton amusé :

- Vieux fou, que veut-il que vous faissiez d'un conte pour enfants d'un vieux vif d'or et d'une invention complètement inutile ?

Les trois autres ne répondirent pas, se demandant également pourquoi le vieil homme leur avait légué ces objets. C'est alors que Molly entra dans la maison pour annoncer le début de la cérémonie. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le jardin.

La cérémonie fut comme Drago s'y attendait, ennuyante à mourir. Lorsque la cérémonie pris fin il se précipita au bar pour prendre une boisson la plus forte possible. Lorsqu'il revint à la table, il ne restait que Granger , Weasley étant parti faire plus ample connaissance avec les cousines de la marié et Potter parlant à un étrange vieux monsieur à une autre table. Il s'assit à la table et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux qui fut rompu par Mrs Weasley qui annonça le début de la danse et invita tous les invités à aller sur la piste de danse. Celle-ci se dirigea ensuite vers leur table et obligea les deux jeunes sorciers à aller danser. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste de danse à contrecœur. Les mariés ouvrirent la danse, puis des couples les rejoignirent peu à peu. Hermione et Drago joignirent la piste espérant en finir au plus vite. Ils dansèrent en silence les deux, légèrement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme brisa le silence :

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle, pourquoi as-tu sauvé Dumbledore ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fait ça, dit-il sincèrement, après un moment de réflexion, lorsque nous étions dans la tour lui et moi, il m'a dit que si je changeais de camp, je pourrais être en sécurité, et quand Rogue a voulu le tuer j'ai réagi instinctivement en le désarmant.

- Je crois que tu as fait le bon choix Drago, dit-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Peu à peu, ils commencèrent à aimer danser ensemble et lorsque la chanson se termina ils furent légèrement déçus, mais allèrent se rasseoir. Drago se surprit à observer la jeune fille plus en détail et la trouva plutôt jolie dans cette robe lilas. C'est alors qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Les lumières s'éteignirent et un Auror entra en courant et cria :

- Le ministre Scrimegour est mort, les Mangemorts arrivent il faut vite évacuer les lieux !

À cet instan,t le toit du chapiteau prit feu et des sorts commencèrent à fuser dans toutes les directions. Hermione chercha Ron et Harry des yeux, mais ne les trouva pas. C'est alors qu'un mangemort surgit devant eux et lui jeta un sort. À ce moment précis, Drago l'attrapa par la main et transplana au Square Grimmauld avant que le sort ne l'atteigne. Hermione sentit une main s'accrocher à son mollet et retransplana immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit que le Mangemort s'était accroché à elle.


	4. Fugitifs

Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, le suspense commence à être de la partie et il y a des étincelles. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !

17. Harry : Tu verras bien, et aussi que serait la merveilleuse série d'Harry Potter sans les problèmes et les embûches ! ;)

Mama : Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras bien, dans ce chapitre, en fait Hermione lui a fait lâcher prise au Square Grimmauld et a retransplané après.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**********Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements 3**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et aperçut au-dessus d'elle le toit végétal d'une forêt. Elle se leva et se rendit compte qu'elle avait transplané dans la forêt de Dean. Des images de ses parents et elle faisant du camping lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Je ne voudrais pas briser ton petit moment, lui dit Malefoy légèrement sarcastique, mais aurais-tu par hasard de l'essence de dictame.

Hermione se retourna et se rendit compte que Malefoy était là et la fixait. En y regardant de plus près elle s'aperçut que la chemise du garçon était couverte de sang. Elle s'approcha doucement et la lui retira. Malefoy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Un fois cela finit, Hermione put se rendre compte qu'il avait été désartibulé durant le voyage et qu'une plaie béante s'étirait dans son dos. Elle prit immédiatement l'essence de dictame qu'elle avait apporté dans son petit sac bordé de perles où elle avait placé tous ses effets personnels. Elle déposa quelques gouttes sur sa blessure et la regarda se refermer tranquillement. Puis, elle aida Malefoy à se relever et alla jeter des sorts de protections aux alentours. Quand cela fut fait, elle sortit une tente de son petit sac et commença à la monter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda le blond.

- Nous ne pouvons pas retourner au Square Grimmauld parce quand nous avons transplané un mangemort nous a suivi, répondit-elle, je lui ai donc fait lâcher prise et j'ai transplané, ici. De plus, tu n'es pas en état de transplaner, elle soupira, Harry et Ron devrons se débrouiller.

Le jeune homme se tut et se laissa aider à se coucher dans l'un des lits, ensuite, elle lui administra une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Elle resta à son chevet où elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se rendit compte que durant la nuit elle avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule du blond. Elle se releva aussitôt et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du café pour se changer les idées. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et commença à détailler le visage du serpentard et se dit qu'il était plutôt beau avec ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle

- Alors on apprécie le spectacle Granger, dit Malefoy faisant sursauter Hermione.

Hermione se mit à rougir et alla dans la cuisine chercher du café pour le jeune homme pour cacher son malaise. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence puis Hermione alla faire la vaisselle quand elle entendit un « pop » suivit de cris qui la fit sursauter. Elle alla rejoindre Malefoy à l'extérieur et compris immédiatement l'origine des cris.

- Bonjour maître, dit Kreattur, voici le voleur Mondingus.

- Je ne suis pas un voleur, s'exclama l'intéressé, je suis un honnête marchand.

- Mondingus vous êtes un voleur, le contredit Hermione, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici. Est-ce que vous auriez en votre possession un médaillon que vous auriez pris au 12 Square Grimmauld ?

Mondigus blêmis et un goutte de sueur perla sur son front

- En fait, lorsque j'ai su que vous étiez revenu au Square Grimmauld tout de suite après l'école j'ai paniqué et j'ai eu peur que vous vous rendiez compte qu'il manquait des objets, dit-il d'une voix nerveuse, alors, je suis tout allé vendre chez Barjow & Beurk, à un prix beaucoup trop bas si vous voulez mon avis.

- Y compris ce médaillon, lui-demanda Hermione.

- Y compris le médaillon, acquiesça Mondigus.

- Très bien, vous pouvez retourner vendre votre camelote, lui dit Hermione.

- Elfe, ramène ce voleur où tu l'as trouvé, ajouta Malefoy à l'intention de Kreattur tout en ignorant le petit cri outré d'Hermione, ensuite tu retourneras au Square Grimmauld pour continuer tes tâches.

- À vos ordres maître, s'exclama-t-il en se prosternant bien bas.

Il attrapa le bras de Mondigus et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy et lui dit :

- Pourquoi lui parles-tu ainsi, ce sont aussi des êtres vivants, ils ont le droit d'être traités avec un minimum de respects.

- Granger ,ce ne sont que des elfes de maison, lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur, ils existent pour nous servir. Je ne commencerai pas à devenir un parfait petit garçon comme Saint Potter parce que je suis dans votre camp, ajouta-t-il d'un ton arrogant avant de retourner dans la tente.

Hermione le suivit et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Ils restèrent en silence un moment qui parût des heures à Hermione. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Barjow & Beurk aussitôt que le dos du Serpentard irait mieux.

xxx

Lorsque l'Auror déboula dans le chapiteau, Harry se mît aussitôt à chercher les autres des yeux. Il vit Ron et alla le rejoindre, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas Hermione et Malefoy. Ils les cherchèrent partout et finalement se dirent qu'ils devaient déjà avoir transplané au Square. Ils transplanèrent donc sur le perron et entrèrent. À ce moment, ils entendirent un « pop » à l'extérieur. Harry, se précipita donc, pour ouvrir, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir qui se trouvait sur le perron avant d'être stupéfixé. À entendre le petit cri de Ron, il comprit que son ami était dans la même situation. C'est alors que leur aggresseur se pencha au-dessus lui :

- Bonjour Potter, heureux de me revoir ? lui dit Bellatrix Lestrange.


	5. Captifs

Re-bonjour à tous !

J'ai toujours beaucoup d'inspiration, comme vous pouvez le constater, en plus, je suis congé. Je posterai donc plusieurs chapitres encore et après je prendrai un rythme plus normal.

Guest : Oui, l'action commence réellement et oui, ils pourront se rapprocher, mais souviens-toi : le calme avant la tempête ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

******Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements 3**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Les jours passèrent, le dos du Serpentard guérissait peu à peu. La plupart du temps le silence régnait dans la tente. Malefoy dormait toute la journée et Hermione faisait la cuisine et continuait ses recherches sur les moyens de détruire de Horcruxes. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient à table, Hermione rompit le silence :

- Je dois te parler, dit-elle gravement.

- Ça a l'air sérieux, lui dit-il d'un légèrement moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Malefoy, ce que j'ai à te dire est très important, répliqua-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ne m'appelles plus Drago maintenant ? dit-il d'un ton encore plus moqueur.

Hermione rougit légèrement et répliqua :

- Très bien Drago, sais-tu au moins ce qu'est ce médaillon que nous cherchons ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom puis reprit son sérieux :

- C'est le médaillon de Salazar Sepentard, répondit-il.

- En fait, c'est plus que ça.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Les Horcruxes, leurs hypothèses à propos de ceux-ci et ceux qui avaient déjà été détruits. Lorsqu'elle eut finit Drago la regarda calmement puis lui dit :

- Honnêtement, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait de la magie noire derrière la longévité du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- C'est pour cela que nous devons trouver au plus vite le médaillon et trouver un moyen de le détruire.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione rêva d'Harry et Ron. Le rêve se changea bien vite en cauchemar. Dans celui-ci, Bellatrix torturait les deux jeunes garçons et finissait par les tuer. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se réveilla en criant. Malefoy, alarmé par le cri et les pleurs que s'en suivirent, alla la voir et la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai rêvé qu'Harry et Ron se faisaient torturer et tuer par Bellatrix Lestrange, sanglota-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui chuchota Malefoy en la berçant, ils doivent être en sécurité au Terrier à l'heure qu'il est.

- Sûrement, acquiesça Hermione en essuyant ses larmes, mais c'était tellement réaliste.

Elle finit par s'endormir là, dans ses bras, et le jeune homme ne sachant quoi faire l'y garda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

xxx

Harry et Ron furent emmenés au manoir Malefoy, où on les jeta dans la cave. Lorqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils virent qu'ils partageaient celle-ci avec un gobelin de Gringotts et Mr. Ollivander. Ils passèrent quelques jours là. Sans manger, ni boire. Un jour, les grilles s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Luna Lovegood.

- Luna ! s'écrièrent Harry et Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Les Mangemorts m'ont capturée car ils n'aimaient pas ce que Papa écrivait dans la Chicaneur, répondit-elle de son habituelle voix lunatique.

À cet instant, Peter Pettigrow arriva et dit en pointant sur eux sa baguette :

- Tout le monde se met face à moi, les mains dans les airs. Potter, tu viens avec moi.

Harry acquiesça et alla le rejoindre. Ils montèrent une volée de marche puis passèrent à travers une foule de couloirs tous identiques. Tout ce temps Pettigrow garda sa baguette enfoncée dans les côtes d'Harry en lui ordonnant d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un grand salon plutôt sombre avec une décoration luxueuse dans des teintes de noire, vert et argent. Bellatrix était là, assise sur un canapé à côté de Lucius Malefoy et son épouse, un air réjouis sur le visage.

- Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, voici Saint Potter en personne.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione et Malefoy ? s'écria-t-il.

Les parents de Malefoy tressaillirent à la mention du nom de leur fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver tes précieux amis, mais cela ne devrait tarder, lui répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon cher neveu et de cette sale Sang-de-bourbe, tu vas me dire où ils sont.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Je vais te délier langue petit insolent, s'écria-t-elle. Endoloris !

Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur sur le sol en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Bellatrix lui jeta un autre Endoloris tout en riant sadiquement.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire où ils se cachent, dit-elle.

- Non, réussi à dire Harry, d'un ton tremblant, mais ferme.

- Alors, tu ne me donnes pas le choix, répliqua-t-elle, je vais devoir appeler le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ron était comme un lion en cage. Il tournait dans tous les sens et lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri de Harry, il s'arrêta et blêmit. Des heures passèrent et Ron se remit à tourner, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. À cet instant, il entendit un « pop »et se retourna pour voir Dobby, le petit elfe de maison , qui venait de transplaner dans leur prison.

- Dobby ! s'écria-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Dobby a été envoyé ici pour sauver Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, dit-il de sa petite voix.

- Alors prend Mr. Ollivander, Luna et Gripsec et emmène-les à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ensuite revient me chercher et fais-moi sortir pour aller dans le manoir.

- Oui monsieur, dit le petit elfe avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, il revint et prit la main de Ron, et ils transplanèrent dans le hall. Puis, Ron et Dobby suivirent les cris d'Harry pour déboucher dans un grand salon.

Bellatrix prit sa baguette et l'appuya sur la marque tatouée sur son avant-bras afin d'appeler son maître. Puis, elle sourit à Harry et lui dit tout excitée :

- Imagine ce que sera ma récompense quand il verra que j'ai capturé Harry Potter. Dommage que je ne puisse pas faire d'une pierre deux coups en lui livrant le traître, ajouta-elle, faisant de nouveau tressaillir sa sœur et son beau-frère.

Elle recommença alors à le torturer afin de passer le temps.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, le Seigneur des ténèbres arriva en transplanant au milieu de la pièce.

- Maître, lui dit Bellatrix en se prosternant, j'ai capturé Potter. j'ai tenté de lui faire avouer où est le traître, mais il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Bien Bellatrix, je vois que tu as déjà commencé à t'amuser, lui répondit Voldemort. Alors Potter, s'adressant cette fois à Harry, tu n'es pas en bien grande forme, le nargua-t-il, faisant éclater de rire les sorciers présents. Je vais donc mettre fin à tes souffrances une fois pour toute. Relève-toi et combats.

À cet instant, Ron pénétra dans le grand salon, accompagné de Dobby, se précipita sur Harry avant que Dobby ne les fasse transplaner. À ce moment, Voldemort, fou de rage, jeta un sortilège mortel à Harry qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine avant qu'il ne disparaisse.


	6. Larmes et colère

Bonjour à tous, voici un autre chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir !

17. Harry : En effet, j'essaye de suivre l'histoire, mais de la changer un peu alors tu verras bien dans ce chapitre si notre cher Harry survivra.

GreatSlashDragon : merci beaucoup je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements 3**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

Les jours passèrent, le dos de Drago était maintenant presque totalement guéri, mais ne voulant pas prendre la chance qu'il fasse une rechûte durant le transplanage, ils continuèrent d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri.

- Malefoy, ça t'embêterais de m'aider à faire la vaisselle ? lui-dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique

- Mais non, je ne peux pas, je suis gravement blessé. En plus, ce travail-là, c'est pour les elfes de maison, répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Votre Altesse a encore mal à son pauvre petit dos, est-ce que Sa Majesté voudrait quelque chose pour son bon confort ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je voudrais bien un verre d'eau et une petite collation, dit-il.

- Alors monsieur peut se lever et se la préparer lui-même, répliqua-t-elle, ça te fera faire de l'exercice, pour une fois.

Lorsque la vaisselle fut terminée, elle prépara le dîner, puis ils s'attablèrent. Les deux étaient plongés dans leur pensés. Hermione rompit le silence et posa une question :

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu es un Mangemort ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as la Marque ?

Malefoy s'arrêta de manger et la regarda légèrement interloqué, puis son expression s'assombrit. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de relever sa manche pour lui montrer le tatouage d'une noirceur profonde qui contrastait sur sa peau diaphane. Hermione blêmit. Devant son air choqué, Malefoy lui répondit d'un ton acerbe :

- Quoi, tu pensais que je n'étais pas un Mangemort, que je n'avais pas été jusqu'au bout ?

- En fait, je croyais que tu n'en étais pas un, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, que tu n'avais pas été jusque-là, que …

- Que quoi ? Que je n'aurais pas eu le courage, la coupa-t-il, que je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne dans le fond. Écoute-moi bien Granger, je ne suis pas une bonne personne comme tu sembles le croire, je suis mauvais et ce que tu penses de cela n'y changera rien. Je suis un Mangemort, j'ai changé de camp car j'ai fait une erreur, et pour aucune autre raison. Je suis ici parce que je n'ai pas le choix, tu crois que ça me plaît d'être du côté des faibles à fuir et vivre de façon médiocre avec une Sang-de-bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout !?

À cet instant les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione et se mirent à ruisseler le long de ces joues. Elle se leva et dit :

- Je croyais en effet que tu avais changé, Malefoy, et que tu étais en fait quelqu'un de bien et que toutes ces années à Poudlard où tu m'injuriais étaient du passé, mais de toute évidence je m'étais trompée.

Elle sortit en courant et transplana. Malefoy resta là pendant un moment qui lui parût des années et ne bougea pas. Il broya du noir ainsi toute la soirée. Finalement, il se dit qu'il avait été injuste avec Granger, au fond elle ne le jugeait pas parce qu'il était un Mangemort et croyait qu'il pouvait être bon. Il se rendit à l'extérieur et malgré son dos qui n'était pas complètement guéris transplana sur le perron du 12 Square Grimmauld où il était sûr qu'il pourrait la trouver. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il regarda sa blessure dans son dos et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était remise à saigner. La porte de la maison était grande ouverte et il pouvait nettement distinguer les pleurs de la jeune fille. Il entra et referma la porte derrière-lui. Il alluma les lumières et vit tout de suite que le couloir et le salon étaient sens dessus dessous. Il chercha Hermione des yeux et la trouva recroquevillée dans le milieu du salon. Il s'approcha elle et dit d'une voix tremblotante :

- Ils ont capturés Harry et Ron, ils doivent être morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle éclata alors en sanglots et Malefoy la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, puis à bout de force cessa de pleurer. Elle regarda Malefoy et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une Sang-de-bourbe et que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, lui répondit Malefoy, je me suis emporté car je voyais bien que tu étais dégoûtée par ce que j'avais fait.

- Pas dégoûté, seulement un peu attristée de savoir que tu l'avais fait, mais cela ne change pas mon opinion de toi pour autant.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que la plaie du jeune homme s'était remise à saigner.

- Mais ta blessure c'est réouverte ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il, retournons à la tente, maintenant que les Mangemorts connaissent cet endroit, il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici.

Ils sortirent donc sur le perron et transplanèrent. Une fois à la tente, Hermione pansa la blessure de Malefoy qui avait déjà arrêté de saigner, puis il alla se coucher. Elle ramassa les restes du dîner inachevé et alla se coucher à son tour.

xxx

Ron fut soulagé de sentir le sable sous lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'Harry ne bougeait pas.

- Harry, mon vieux, on est sortis de ce maudit manoir. Viens, on va aller rejoindre les autres.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Ron prit d'une panique soudaine se pencha sur sa poitrine, mais n'entendit rien. Harry était mort. Ron poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à pleurer. Luna, Bill et Fleur sortirent de la petite chaumière, alarmés par le cri. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry inerte, ils eurent un sursaut d'effroi. Fleur et Luna raccompagnèrent Ron à la chaumière et Bill prit le corps d'Harry.

Dans la tête d'Harry un combat se déroulait. L'Horcruxe en lui était mort, mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner aux atrocités et à la violence de la vie.

Une fois à la chaumière Ron fut emmené dans la cuisine pour prendre un bol de soupe et le corps d'Harry fut déposé dans la chambre d'amis. Puis, il se rendit près du corps d'Harry et pleura. À cet instant, Harry prit la décision de revenir à la vie, car sa mission n'était pas finie et car la vie n'est pas seulement faite de douleur, mais aussi d'amour et d'amitié. Harry ouvrit les yeux et demanda d'une voix faible :

- Ron, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça mon vieux ?

- Harry, tu es vivant, s'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras, mais comment est-ce possible ?

Harry lui expliqua tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Ce qu'il c'était réellement passé le soir où ses parents étaient morts, pourquoi Voldemort et lui avaient cette connexion, la décision qu'il avait eu à prendre et le choix qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ron le regarda et lui dit :

- Tout cela est bien compliqué, mais moi je suis seulement très content que tu sois en vie.


	7. Barjow et Beurk

Bonjour à tous !

Je tenais juste à préciser que certains évènements sont différents dans ma fiction car ils arrivent plus vite. Par exemple Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago arrivent plus vite au 12 Square Grimmauld, ce qui change plusieurs choses. Il n'y a donc pas eu le déplacement d'Harry avec les 7 Potter et Maugrey et Hedwige ne sont pas morts.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

17. Harry : Merci beaucoup. En effet Drago manque un peu de tact avec Hermione, mais elle devait bien savoir un jour que Drago avait officiellement été un Mangemort. Pour Harry et Ron, tu verras bien ;)

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hermione inspectait la blessure de Malefoy, elle décréta :

- Ça y est, ta blessure est complètement guérie. Tu peux donc transplaner, maintenant.

- Alors allons chez Barjow et Beurk dès aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

Ils démontèrent donc le campement. Malefoy finissait de plier la tente et Hermione enlevait les sorts de protection. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle regarda aux alentours avec un peu de regrets. Elle se rappela l'époque où elle n'était qu'une petite fille insouciante qui allait faire du camping avec ses parents, et qui ne devait pas se soucier de détruire l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants de l'histoire ou tout simplement de se cacher pour ne pas se faire tuer. Les larmes se mirent à couler. À cet instant, Malefoy arriva derrière elle, la prit par l'épaule et lui dit :

- Allons-y.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et ils transplanèrent dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Hermione sortit sa baguette et tapota quelques briques et le passage vers le chemin de traverse s'ouvrit. Celui-ci avait perdu ses couleurs et sa gaité depuis que Voldemort avait pris le pourvoir. Des affiches à l'image d'Harry où étaient inscrites _Indésirable n°1_ étaient placardées un peu partout. On pouvait également retrouver quelques affiches de Ron, de Malefoy et d'elle-même ainsi que quelques affiches faisant de la « prévention » contre les Moldus. Plus de la moitié des commerces étaient fermés, dont un bonne partie étaient condamnés. Le chemin était désert à l'exception du magasin de Fred et George où les sorciers continuaient d'affluer. Hermione fut tentée d'aller leur rendre visite, mais se dit qu'ils devaient prioritairement retrouver les Horcruxes. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes. Dans celle-ci, moins de magasins étaient fermés, mais elle était aussi déserte. Ils allèrent directement chez Barjow et Beurk, ne voulant pas s'attarder pas d'avantage dans cette allée sombre et déserte. Par chance, le magasin était ouvert. Il était tel qu'Hermione se le rappelait : assez petit et lugubre. Plein d'objets insolites s'y trouvaient : des crânes de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, une main toute croûtée, des bijoux … Ils passèrent devant une grande armoire que Malefoy regarda en tressaillant. Au fond du magasin, un petit homme replet à la peau cireuse et à l'air sinistre faisait une sieste derrière son comptoir. Drago le réveilla et lui dit :

- Bonjour Mr. Barjow.

- Bonjour Mr. Malefoy, le salua-t-il. Il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai vu franchir le seuil de mon humble boutique.

- Nous ne venons pas discuter affaires, répondit Malefoy légèrement exaspéré, nous venons chercher une information.

- Tout a un prix, Mr. Malefoy, dit-il.

- Auriez-vous reçu un médaillon gravé d'un « S », demanda le jeune homme ignorant le commentaire de Mr. Barjow.

- Humm … laissez-moi réfléchir, dit-il.

- Peut-être cela vous aidera-t-il à réfléchir, le coupa Malefoy en posant un sac rempli de Galions, à en juger par le tintement qui en provenait.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent devant une telle somme. Il tendit la main pour le prendre, mais Malefoy le reprit et le remit dans sa cape.

- J'ai bien reçu un médaillon d'un étrange petit monsieur, dit Mr. Barjow, dont l'idée de tout cet argent avait délié la langue. Il me l'a vendu pour pas bien cher, de même que que plusieurs autres objets ayant visiblement appartenu à la famille Black. Je n'ai pas posé de questions et ai tout acheté.

- L'avez-vous toujours ? demanda Malefoy.

- En fait, je l'ai vendu à un certain Mr. Slughorn, dit-il. Il vient de temps en temps dans mon commerce et lorsqu'il a vu ce médaillon, il l'a immédiatement acheté.

- Merci beaucoup Mr. Barjow, lui dit Malefoy tout en lui tendant le sac de pièces.

- Bonne fin de journée, lui répondit Mr. Barjow, qui jubilait devant tout cet argent.

Hermione et Malefoy refirent le même trajet en sens inverse et transplanèrent dans une grande vallée verdoyante.

- Où sommes-nous ? voulu savoir Malefoy

- C'est ici qu'a eu lieu la coupe du monde de Quidditch il y a trois ans, lui répondit-elle

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il, j'étais venu avec mon père voir la finale de cette année-là.

Ils montèrent donc leur tente et l'entourèrent des sorts de protection habituels. Une fois cela fait, ils entrèrent et s'assirent dans la cuisine.

- Malefoy, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? demanda-t-elle

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il, mais en quoi cela est-il important ?

- Moi, je sais quel jour nous sommes, nous sommes le 31 août, répondit-elle. Cela veut dire que Slughorn repart demain pour Poudlard et nous ne pouvons aller chez lui car nous n'avons aucune idée d'où il est en ce moment.

- Notre seule chance est donc de le lui prendre sur la plateforme 9 ¾ avant que le train ne parte, continua Malefoy.

Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour prendre du Polynectar et aller prendre le médaillon à Slughorn avant que le train ne parte. Ensuite, Hermione se leva pour préparer le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, ils s'attablèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, cette armoire que nous avons vu chez Barjow et Beurk ? demanda Hermione à Drago.

Drago s'arrêta de manger et réfléchit un instant. Puis, il lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière. Le travail que Voldemort lui avait demandé d'accomplir, tout ce qu'il avait dû faire : le collier, l'hydromel empoisonné et finalement l'armoire à disparaître. Lorsqu'il eut finit Hermione le regarda avec sympathie et compréhension. Ils finirent de déjeuner et allèrent dans le salon où ils discutèrent de leurs enfances respectives, puis, de leurs années à Poudlard. Hermione racontait sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, quand Drago l'interrompit :

- Hermione, dit-il en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom, j'aimerais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à Poudlard, aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'avais tort et je regrette.

Hermione Drago avec stupéfaction pendant au moins deux bonne minutes. Finalement, sans un mot, elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

- J'espère que tu en as profité car c'est la dernière fois que tu m'entendras m'excuser, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, je suis un Malefoy après tout.


	8. La pierre

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à poser des questions, ça fait toujours plaisir à mon petit cœur d'auteure ;)

Bonne lecture !

17. Harry : Et oui, ils n'auront pas besoin d'aller au ministère et tu verras bien s'ils réussiront. En effet, Malefoy qui s'excuse ce n'est pas très fréquent. Pour ce qui est de Harry et Ron ce chapitre leur est entièrement destiné alors tu verras bien ce qui leur arrive.

Manoirmalefoys : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

Harry était étendu sur son lit, seul dans sa chambre. Toute la maison était endormie. Il devait au moins être minuit, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait d'autres préoccupations. Il ne cessait de ressasser ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit alors qu'il était mort. Soudain une idée lui vint en tête. Il ouvrit son sac que Ron et lui étaient allées chercher au Square Grimmauld. Il en sortit le vif d'or et l'appuya contre sa bouche à cet instant il s'ouvrit et une petite pierre noire en sortit. Harry la prit avec délicatesse et l'examina en se demandant ce que cela pouvait-il bien être. Il remarqua alors le petit signe qui y était gravé. C'était une sorte d'œil triangulaire avec une barre au milieu. Le restant de la nuit il réfléchit à ce que pouvait bien signifier ce symbole et qu'elle était cette pierre.

Le lendemain matin il fût réveillé par une odeur crêpes. Réalisant qu'il avait très faim il descendit rejoindre les autres. En descendant, un livre attira son attention dans la bibliothèque qui trônait dans le couloir. C'était le syllabaire Lunerousse. Il l'ouvrit et chercha le signe gravé sur la pierre, mais ne le trouva pas. Il chercha dans les autres volumes, mais ne trouva rien. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix derrière son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Arry ? lui demanda Fleur, je peux peut-être t'aider, j'étais très forte en étude des runes, ajouta-t-elle

- En fait, lui répondit Harry, je cherche la signification de ce symbole dit-il en lui montrant la pierre

Fleur l'observa un moment puis répondit :

- C'est bizarre, dit-elle, je n'ai jamais vu ce symbole auparavant, peut-être Bill le saura-t-il, allons rejoindre les autres à la cuisine, ajouta-elle.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Harry s'assit entre Dobby qui discutait avec Luna et Ron. En face de lui étaient assis Mr. Ollivander, Bill et Gripsec. Fleur leur servi à tous des crêpes bien chaudes avec de la confiture. Ils commencèrent à discuter de Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger Dobby transplana pour retourner à Poudlard non sans que tous les sorciers présents l'aient remercié et que Harry lui ai donné une de ses chaussettes. Gripsec remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Mr. Ollivander s'assît dans un fauteuil et s'endormit exténué. Fleur fît la vaisselle aidée par Luna et Ron. Harry alla rejoindre Bill qui était monté dans son bureau et lui montra la pierre en lui demandant ce que signifiait ce symbole. Bill l'examina longuement puis répondit :

- Honnêtement Harry je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est ce symbole, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est bizarre, répondit Harry, personne ne sait ce que c'est.

Harry redescendit et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans le salon. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas Luna qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est une jolie pierre que tu as là Harry, dit-elle faisant sursauter Harry

- Luna, dit-il, tu ne saurais pas ce que représente ce symbole au juste ?

- C'est le symbole des reliques de la mort, répondit-elle

- Des quoi ? dit Harry

- Les reliques de la mort, répéta-t-elle, tu connais le conte des trois frères ? demanda-t-elle

- Non, répondit Harry

Luna se leva et sortit du salon elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un vieux livre. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le conte des trois frères. Lorsqu'elle commença, Mr. Ollivander se réveilla et l'écouta lire le récit. Puis Ron et Fleur vinrent les rejoindre et finalement Bill descendit pour écouter la fin du récit. Ron rompit le silence et dit :

- Maman nous lisait se livre.

- Je m'en souviens, répondit Bill.

- Moi je ne l'avais jamais entendue, ajouta Fleur, c'est bien lugubre pour un conte pour enfants, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais Luna, je ne comprends pas quel est le rapport avec ce symbole ? demanda-t-il

- Tiens regarde, elle prit la pierre et retraça avec son doigt la ligne au centre, ceci représente la baguette de sureau, la baguette la plus puissante jamais crée, elle retraça le triangle, ceci représente la cape d'invisibilité, pour se cacher des ses ennemis, elle retraça le cercle, et ceci représente la pierre de résurrection pour ramener les êtres chers à la vie. À elle trois ces reliques vous rendent maître de la mort.

xxx

Cette nuit-là Harry fit un rêve dans lequel il était dans les pensées de Voldemort. Il comprit alors que celui-ci voulait s'approprier la baguette de sureau. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il alla se promener sur la plage pour se changer les idées. Alors qu'il retournait vers la chaumière il aperçut une lueur bleutée. Curieux, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et se rendit compte que c'était une biche. Elle partit et Harry la suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se retrouva devants une grotte. La biche y entra et Harry ne voulant pas la perdre de vue s'empressa de la suivre. La biche le mena très loin dans la caverne jusqu'au bord d'une source souterraine. La biche se changea en une boule de lumière et plongea dans l'eau pour aller illuminer un objet dans le fond de la source. Il était très loin et Harry le détaillant pendant au moins une minute avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'épée de gryffondor. Harry ne réfléchit pas et enleva son pyjama pour se retrouver en caleçon. Il plongea. L'eau était glacée et des courants très puissants attaquèrent le jeune homme lui faisant perdre son orientation. Harry lutta pour retrouver son équilibre, mais sans succès. Il commença à paniquer et à manquer d'air, Quand tout à coup il sentit le fond sablonneux sous ses pieds. Il tâtonna pendant quelques secondes et finit par sentir le métal froid de l'épée dans sa main. Il la saisit et se propulsa pour remonter à la surface, mais les courants souterrains l'assaillirent de nouveau le faisant pirouetter inlassablement. C'est alors qu'Harry se cogna durement la tête sur une énorme pierre et s'évanouit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans son lit. Ron était à son chevet et lui expliqua que qu'ils étaient partis à sa recherche et que Bill l'avait finalement retrouvé évanoui sur le bord de la source serrant très fort l'épée dans ses mains.

Harry lui raconta donc ce qui était arrivé et comment il avait suivi la biche. Il mit Ron au courant de tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la baguette de sureau et Voldemort qui voulait se l'approprier et sur comment il avait eu la mystérieuse pierre noire. Ron proposa d'aller interroger Mr. Ollivander dans sa chambre sur la baguette de sureau et ils s'y rendirent. Il leur dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la baguette de sureau et lui apprit qu'il avait également révélé ces informations au Seigneur des ténèbres. Harry et Ron ressortirent dépités et allèrent se promener sur la plage. C'était une matinée nuageuse, mais il faisait doux, car le vent ne soufflait pas trop fort.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant pour les Horcruxes ? demanda Ron, on a perdu la trace du médaillon et on a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouver les autres Horcruxes.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver l'un des Horcruxes, répondit Harry

- Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda Ron

- Je crois qu'il s'agirait de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, dit-il, mais je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose avant d'en être complètement sûr.

Il laissa Ron là et se rendit à la chambre de Gripsec. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil face à la fenêtre et somnolait.

- Bonjour, lui dit poliment Harry

Gripsec ouvrit les yeux et dit :

- Bonjour Mr. Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous amènes

- Je voudrais savoir si vous avez déjà vu la coupe de Poufsouffle dans un des coffres de Gringotts, demanda Harry.

- Mr. Potter pourquoi vous révélerais-je de telles informations ? demanda-t-il

- Vous aimez l'or, répliqua Harry, j'en ai des tas

- L'or ne m'intéresse pas, répondit le gobelin

- Alors que voulez-vous ? demanda Harry légèrement désespéré

- L'épée, répondit Gripsec après un certain temps de réflexion, je sais que vous l'avez, ceci est mon prix

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et allèrent dans le couloir.

- Qu'allons-nous faire sans l'épée ? demanda Ron, c'est notre seule chance de détruire les Horcruxes

- On se débrouillera, répondit Harry

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Harry dit :

- Si vous nous dites où elle est dans Gringotts et nous y conduisez l'épée sera à vous.

- Très bien Mr. Potter, répondit celui-ci, la coupe se trouve dans la chambre forte de la famille Lestrange, quant à vous faire entrez nous devrons faire un plan.

- D'accord, marché conclu, dit Harry


	9. Le train

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Désolé, je m'étais tromper de chapitre ! Voici maitenent le vrai chapitre 9 ^.^

Voici un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Celui-ci est entièrement dédié à Malefoy et Hermione. De l'action et des rebondissements au menu alors sans plus tarder :

Bonne lecture !

Manoirmalefoys : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. En effet le gobelin veut avoir l'épée.

ophdess: En effet je m'étais trompée et j'ai reposté le chapitre 8. Merci beaucoup de m'en avoir informé et désolé ! Voici maitenant le vrai chapitre 9 ;)

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

Le lendemain, dès l'aube ils levèrent le camp. Puis ils prirent du polynectar. Hermione devint une étudiante aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus avec une peau pâle. Malefoy devint un étudiant aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux bruns avec un teint plutôt bronzé. Ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle du Londres Moldu et se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la gare King's Cross. Une fois là ils s'assirent sur un banc près de l'entrée de la plateforme 9 ¾. Il n'était que 9h00, ils avaient donc au moins une heure à attendre avant de pourvoir allé sur la plateforme sans se faire remarquer. Hermione se leva et dit :

- Restes là, je reviens

- D'accord, lui répondit Malefoy qui était plongé dans ses pensées

Elle se dirigea vers un petit café qui se trouvait tout près et y acheta une boîte de macarons. Elle revint vers le banc et s'assit elle en prit un et proposa la boîte à Malefoy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il perplexe

- Ce sont des macarons bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est une petite pâtisserie française, ajouta-elle, t'en a jamais mangé ?

- Non, je ne connaissais pas ça, répondit-il, de toute façon je ne crois pas que mon père ai permis qu'on en aille au manoir c'est trop « mignon », ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle lui tendit la boîte et après un moment d'hésitation Malefoy en prit un au café et y goûta.

- Alors ? lui demanda Hermione.

- C'est correct, répondit Malefoy de mauvaise foi.

C'est alors que la pendule de la gare sonna 11 heures. Malefoy et Hermione se regardèrent paniqués. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé et le train partait sans eux. Ils se levèrent d'un bon et coururent Hermione en tête vers l'entrée de la plateforme 9 ¾. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent le train étaient en train de démarrer et les parents saluaient leurs enfants tous déjà dans le train. Malefoy courut jusqu'à la première porte et se jeta dans le train. À cet instant, le train se mit en branle. Hermione courut à travers la foule pour sauter elle aussi et alors qu'elle allait abandonner Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras et la hissa dans le train. Le train accéléra et la gare disparut. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et ils s'éloignèrent de la porte.

- Allons trouver le wagon des préfets et des professeurs, dit Hermione encore toute essoufflée.

Ils se trouvaient à l'arrière du train et celui-ci se trouvait à l'avant du train. Ils partirent donc en direction de l'avant du train. Leur avancée fut lente et pénible des élèves étaient encore dans les couloirs et leur bloquait le passage. De plus, ils ne devaient pas se faire trop se faire remarquer. Ils finirent par arriver au wagon des professeurs environ une demi-heure plus tard. Hermione jeta un regard à l'intérieur et put apercevoir les préfets de toutes les maisons ainsi que quelques professeurs dont le professeur d'étude des runes, le professeur d'arithmancie et Slughorn. Il était en grande discussion avec le et la préfète de Serpentard. C'est alors que le train s'arrêta brusquement en grinçant. Des élèves sortirent la tête dans le couloir pour voir ce qui arrivait. Le train s'immobilisa et on entendit les portes s'ouvrir et des éclats de voix à l'autre bout du train. Devinant que des Mangemorts devaient être en cause du grabuge. Hermione attrapa Malefoy par une manche et le tira dans le wagon des professeurs. Personne ne remarqua leur intrusion, trop occupés à regarder ce qui se passait dehors. Tout à coup le silence revint. Les professeurs et les préfets finirent par remarquer la présence de deux élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Que faites-vous ici demanda le professeur Slughorn, les élèves ne sont pas autorisés dans ce wagon

Avant même qu'ils aient pu répondre, Hermione remarqua que les cheveux de Malefoy étaient en train de pâlir tout comme sa peau. Pansy Parkinson, qui était la préfète de Serpentard poussa un cri :

- Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, dit-elle lorsqu'elle le reconnu, et avec cette sang-de-bourbe, ajouta-elle d'un ton outré lorsqu'Hermione reprit à son tour son apparence.

- Désolé Pansy, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer, répondit-il

Un grand bruit l'interrompit, plus proche d'eux que les autres.

- Granger, nous devons partir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione

Les bruits ce rapprochait de plus en plus. Les Mangemorts ratissaient le train, clairement à la recherche de quelqu'un, à leur recherche.

- Non Drago, reste ici, dit Pansy, reviens dans le bon camp, le Seigneur des ténèbres te pardonnera surement si tu lui livres la Sang-de-bourbe.

Drago se figea et parut hésiter. C'était sa chance de se faire pardonner. La chance qu'il avait espérée. Finalement, il prit une décision. La deuxième décision qui allait changer sa vie. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Il inspira, mais au dernier moment il se tourna vers Pansy et la stupéfixa. Hermione resta figée là et finalement le préfet de Serpentard engagea le duel. Des jets de lumières rebondissaient partout dans la pièce. Dans la confusion, les professeurs et les autres préfets présents furent touchés ou s'enfuirent. Tout à coup la porte du wagon explosa laissant passer quatre Mangemorts portant des masques. Ils se joignirent au combat et Malefoy et Hermione se retrouvèrent en désavantages numérique. Malefoy était coincé dans un coin du wagon se battant contre deux des Mangemorts, Hermione se battait contre les deux autres et le préfet de Serpentard qu'elle stupéfixa après quelques échanges de sortilèges. C'est alors que le train repartit en grinçant. Les duellistes s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Profitant de l'inattention générale l'un des Mangemorts envoya un sort à Hermione et celle-ci tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Les combats reprirent aussitôt. Malefoy se retrouva acculé par les quatre Mangemorts. Ceux-ci ne lui laissaient pas de répit et il avait du mal à repousser tous les sortilèges qui fusaient sur lui quand tout à coup un nuage de chauve-furies attaqua les Mangemorts en faisant fuir deux par la fenêtre. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient autres que Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley qui avait jeté ce sortilège de chauves-furies particulièrement réussi. Profitant du moment de répit, Malefoy se précipita sur Slughorn qui était étendu inconscient sur une banquette et lui arracha le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. Ensuite, il se précipita pour attraper Hermione dans ses bras, mais Neville lui barra la route et commença à le bombarder de sortilèges.

- Espèce de sale petit Mangemort, lui cria Neville, tu es une ordure.

- Désolé Londubat, dit Drago d'une voix exaspérée, mais je dois y aller.

Il lui jeta finalement un Expelliarmus et attrapa Hermione. Les sorts continuaient de fusé partout dans la pièce. Un jais de lumière verte frôla l'oreille de Drago et celui-ci transplana sans plus attendre. Avant de transplaner il entendit le cri de rage de Neville qui venait de récupérer sa baguette et voulait sans doute sauver Hermione, pensant que Malefoy était encore du mauvais côté. Ils apparurent dans sur une petite plage au bord de la mer. Drago se rappela qu'il était venu avec sa mère un été alors qu'il était petit. Cette plage se trouvait sur le bord de la manche. Elle était bordée de falaise à pique qui servait d'endroit pour nicher à de multiples espèces d'oiseaux. Elle était peu fréquentée, car elle était plutôt inaccessible et, car le sable n'était pas particulièrement joli et était plutôt grisâtre. Cependant, cet endroit était particulièrement important pour Drago parce que c'était l'une des seule fois où il était parti en vacances. Il déposa Hermione sur le sable et écouta sa respiration pour être bien sûr qu'elle n'avait rien. Il écouta pendant une bonne minute et n'entendit rien. Prit d'une panique soudaine il se pencha sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Il attendit, mais n'entendit rien.

- Anapneo! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

Il essaya de nouveau :

- Enervatum ! cria-t-il, Finite ! Revigor !

Cependant, cela n'eut aucun effets. Il se mît alors à paniquer. Il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Voyant qu'elle ne se remettait pas à respirer, il accéléra la cadence. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'écouter respirer, mais n'entendit rien. Il lui fit le bouche à bouche et recommença tout de suite les pulsations. Puis il lui refit le bouche à bouche. Mais cela resta sans effet.


	10. Réflexion

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolé si l'attente a été longue, cette fin de semaine j'étais parti en voyage. Comme toujours merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et merci à mes followers. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires et vos questions.

Bonne lecture !

BrunasseLucile : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Harry : Merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de Gripsec on sait tous ce qu'il a en tête. Harry et Ron trouverons bien un moyen d'entrer sans Hermione, ils devront se débrouiller! Pour la pierre, Harry n'a pas vraiment compris qu'il s'agissait de la pierre de résurrection. En fait, Hermione a reçu un sortilège de combat quelconque qui lui a fait faire une crise cardiaque sous le choc. De plus, il ne peut en effet pas l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste.

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels Ron Harry et Gripsec pensèrent à plusieurs plans pour s'introduire chez Gringotts. Mais, chacun présentait une faiblesse ou un inconvénient. Bien-sûr si Hermione avait été présente il aurait trouvé leur plan en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Scroutt à pétard. Alors, Harry et Ron étaient bien désappointés de ne pouvoir faire appel à son esprit logique. Quant à Gripsec, il passait ses journées dans sa chambre et écoutait les propositions des garçons à la fin de la journée et finissait par toutes les refuser. Un jour Harry pensait à un plan sur le bord de la plage, par une matinée ensoleillée, mais tournait en rond depuis au moins une heure. Au comble de la frustration de ne pas trouver de plan, il sortit le livre des contes de Beedle le barde que Bill lui avait donné et relis pour une énième fois le conte des trois frères. Il sortit la pierre et se mit à la tâter et à la tourner machinalement dans ses mains. Il la regarda ainsi pendant un long moment se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait légué cette pierre. C'est alors qu'il pensa à une solution. _Mais non, c'est impossible_, pensa t'il. Il se leva et partit en courant vers la chaumière aux coquillages.

- Ron ! cria-t-il en entrant, Ron !

Ron sortit de sa chambre à l'étage. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et un air maussade.

- Harry, dit-il exaspéré, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Eh bien, non pas vraiment.

- Il est 5 h 30 du matin, tu te rends compte ? Mon vieux, personne de normal n'est debout à cette heure. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller me recoucher et tu devrais faire de même.

Sur ce, Ron tourna les talons monta les escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre. Harry se mît à rire intérieurement et alla s'asseoir dans le salon où il trouva Luna, en train de dessiner des cercles, dans les airs, avec ses pouces, devant une fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luna ? lui demanda Harry

- Je protège la maison des Énormus à babilles, il y en a beaucoup dans cette région, dit-elle de son habituel ton rêveur

À cet instant, Harry s'attendit à ce que Hermione réplique que les Énormus à babilles n'existaient pas, mais il se rappela bien vite qu'elle n'était pas là. Luna arrêta de faire des cercles avec ces pouces et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, lui dit-elle, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien et que vous la retrouverez bientôt.

Harry se tourna vers Luna. Elle avait encore réussi à découvrir ce qu'il pensait.

C'est alors que Fleur arriva dans le salon pour les informer que le petit-déjeuner était près. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine où Ron était déjà assis, frais et dispos, en train d'engloutir des saucisses et des œufs. Harry se mît à rire et le taquina :

- Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agit de manger tu réponds toujours présent, même s'il est 6 h 00 du matin.

Ron leva la tête, les joues remplies comme un écureuil, prononça quelques mots et s'attaqua à ses saucisses. Harry se mît alors à rire rapidement suivi de Bill qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut fini ils ramassèrent la cuisine, puis Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la petite véranda. Harry sortit la pierre et dit :

- Ron, je crois que je sais pourquoi Dumbledore m'a légué cette pierre, je crois qu'il s'agit de la pierre de résurrection dont parle le conte des trois frères.

Ron se retourna vers Harry et le regarda longuement.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que Dumbledore voulait que ce soit moi qui l'ai, répondit-il.

- Harry, tu dois me promettre que tu n'essayeras pas de ramener tes parents ou Sirius à la vie. Tu as entendu ce que le conte disait, il prit le livre, le feuilleta un moment et lu :

« Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile, bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement. »

- Ron, je sais que je ne dois pas l'utiliser, comme autrefois avec le miroir de Riséd je ne dois pas me nourrir de chimères, mais bien me concentrer sur l'avenir.

Ron regarda Harry avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que celui-ci réagisse ainsi. Le silence se fit. Les deux garçons plongés dans leurs pensées. C'est alors que Bill débarqua du foyer, entouré de flammes vertes, hors d'haleine.

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué la maison de tante Murielle, il faut aller aider Papa et Maman à les combattre.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment et prévenir les Luna et Fleur.

xxx

Les flammes léchaient le toit faisant s'écrouler le bâtiment peu à peu. La plupart de celui-ci était déjà en cendres et les parties restantes continuaient de brûler. Des sortilèges s'échangeaient entre une quinzaine de Mangemorts et quelques membres de l'ordre dont Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Thonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly et Arthur Weasley et quelques autres. Harry, Ron, Fleur, Bill et Luna se joignirent au combat. Chacun ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Peu à peu le nombre de Mangemorts diminua et finalement les derniers transplanèrent. La maison n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de cendres et la tante Murielle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en criant que c'était leur faute, car ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. C'est alors qu'un cri perçant déchira le silence de la nuit. Harry se précipita vers la source du cri et trouva Bill en pleurs sur le corps de Fleur. La jeune femme était étendue là les yeux ouverts fixant le ciel sans le voir et la peau blanche comme de la craie. De Bill se mît à pleurer et à pousser des cris de rages et de détresse. Finalement, après quelques minutes qui parurent des années Arthur alla prendre son fils dans ses bras immédiatement suivi de Ron et Molly. Kingsley prit le corps de la jeune défunte dans ses bras et d'un accord tacite, ils transplanèrent vers le terrier. Ils déposèrent le corps dans une chambre et allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le salon. Bill resta assis sur le bord du lit toute la soirée et tout le monde finit par aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Bill était toujours là au côté de son amour. Molly vint lui porter de la soupe, mais il la refusa. Harry alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il resta immobile ainsi sur son lit pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner. Finalement, il sortit la pierre machinalement et la tourna entre ses doigts. Une fois, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Deux fois, il entendit, la porte s'ouvrir. Trois fois, quelqu'un lui arracha la pierre des mains. Harry se tourna et vit Ron. Alors, il se leva sans un mot et alla sur la plage suivi de Ron.

xxx

- Nous devons aller chercher cet Horcruxe qui se trouve à Gringotts, dit Harry, plus nous attendons et plus d'innocents seront tués.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de plan, dit Ron.

- Non, il s'arrêta, nous en avons un.


	11. Perturbations

Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'oublier pas de me laisser un petit review que ce soit un mot ou une note de 1 à 10, car il est très décourageant d'avoir environ 200 views pas chapitre, mais de n'avoir que 1 ou 2 reviews et si vous voulez que cette fic continue et qu'il y ai toujours un chapitre par semaine ce serais bien de prendre 1 ou 2 minutes de votre temps pour m'encourager ou pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui comment presque à chaque chapitre!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Harry : En effet, Fleur est morte, mais c'est ce qui a donné une motivation a Harry pour trouver un plan. Et oui pauvre Bill j'ai fait de lui un martyr, perdre sa femme si tôt est un drame. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione tu le sauras dans ce chapitre.

am3li3gigu3r3 : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire c'est très gentil !

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

Il continua à lui faire des pulsations et à lui faire le bouche à bouche. C'est alors qu'il entendit Hermione gémir très faiblement et lorsqu'il se pencha il entendit sa respiration lente. Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa choir sur le sable il resta là une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas fait les sortilèges de protection. Il se leva à contrecœur et fit un périmètre de sécurité. Puis, il monta la tente qu'il trouva dans le sac d'Hermione. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et vérifia de nouveau si elle respirait et alla la mettre dans l'un des lits aussi délicatement que possible comme si elle pouvait s'arrêter de respirer tout d'un coup. Il tira une chaise et s'assit près de son lit. Drago sortit le médaillon de sa poche et se mit à le détailler sous toutes ses coutures tout en vérifiant fréquemment qu'Hermione respirait encore. Il finit par s'endormir là, la tête sur le lit et le médaillon serré dans ses mains.

xxx

Le lendemain matin lorsque Drago se réveilla il s'empressa de vérifier si Hermione respirait toujours. Il soupira de soulagement et se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la cuisine et se demanda comment on faisait une soupe.

Une heure plus tard, un épais nuage de fumée grise qui s'entait le souffre et le poisson s'échappait de la cuisine et enfumait la tente au grand complet. Drago était dans la cuisine et tentait tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts. La plupart des ustensiles était sur les comptoirs recouverts d'une substance grisâtre. Drago essayait de récupérer la soupe, mais c'était une cause perdue étant donné que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler cela une soupe ou tout simplement un aliment. En fait, c'était une sorte de liquide grisâtre très épais avec des grumeaux qui flottaient à la surface et dont il était tout bonnement impossible de déceler les ingrédients.

À cet instant, Hermione se réveilla à cause de l'odeur horrible qui se répandait dans toute la tente. Elle se leva précipitamment et se sentit tanguer. Elle reprit son équilibre puis se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit Drago qui courrait dans tous les sens essayant d'empêcher la tente d'exploser. Hermione leva sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts :

- Ventus, lança-t-elle, pour aérer la tente, Recurvite, prononça-t-elle pour nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble

Drago se retourna vers elle et s'écria :

- Hermione, tu es réveillée, désolé pour tout ça j'essayais de faire une soupe, mais elle n'est pas très réussie

Hermione partit alors d'un fou rire incontrôlable en se tenant les côtes. Drago, légèrement vexé se mit à bouder, ce qui fit encore plus rire Hermione. Après, une bonne quinzaine de minute à rire Hermione finit par se relever. Elle se mit à ranger les ustensiles et prépara le soupe tout ce temps Drago bouda dans le salon en se disant qu'il s'était vraiment ridiculisé. Lorsque la soupe fut prête Hermione servit deux bols et les emmena dans la salle à manger. Drago arriva et s'assit à la table en continuant d'ignorer Hermione.

- Désolé Drago, de m'être moqué de toi comme cela, dit-elle, et merci de m'avoir sauvée dit-elle.

- C'est rien, dit-il.

- Ça fait combien de temps que j'étais dans le coma ? demanda-t-elle

- Seulement une journée, répondit-il

- Hier, dans le train j'ai vraiment crût que tu allais me livrer pour retourner avec ta famille, dit-elle

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel on entendit que le raclement des cuillères dans les bols et finalement Drago dit :

- Oui, et bien moi aussi pendant un instant, répondit-il

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle

- Au début, je me suis dit que je voulais retourner avec ma famille à tout prix, puis, je me suis rappeler que je suis dans votre camp maintenant et que de toute façon le Seigneur des ténèbres me tuerait sans doute quand même et il y a que j'aime bien être dans votre camp ne pas me sentir seulement que comme un esclave et qu'un moins que rien.

- Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois là Drago, car j'ai découvert une tout autre facette de ta personnalité, que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y a pas que Malefoy, mais qu'il y a aussi Drago.

Drago s'arrêta de manger et la fixa. Il se leva, contourna la table, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione fut d'abord surprise et resta figée, mais finit par se laisser aller et répondit au baiser et passa ses bras autour du coup du garçon. Drago resserra son étreinte comme si elle pouvait disparaître. Tout à coup, il se figea. Il lâcha Hermione, partit d'un pas pressé et sortit de la tente. Hermione resta là le cœur battant la chamade se demandant ce qui venait d'arriver.

xxx

Le lendemain, Drago ne parla pas beaucoup et fit comme si l'épisode de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Hermione ne savait plus quoi pensé. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé et pourquoi faisait-il comme si rien ne s'était produit ? Les jours passèrent et Drago continua de ne parler que pour dire le strict minimum et faisait semblant que rien ne s'était produit. Un jour, alors qu'ils déjeunaient en silence. Hermione demanda :

- Drago, est-ce que tu as pris le médaillon lorsque nous sommes partit du train ?

Pour toute réponse, il sortit le médaillon et le déposa sur la table.

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de le détruire, alors dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme.

Elle se leva, laissant son assiette inachevée, prit le médaillon et se rendit dans le salon pour se plonger dans une montagne de livres traitant sur la magie noire.

Drago se leva de table et partit se promener sur la plage tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas sortir du périmètre de sort protecteur. Une question lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Hermione ? Il longea marcha pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent des heures et finit par s'asseoir dans le sable pour regarder les étoiles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, elle était une Sang-de-bourbe et lui un Sang-pur. Il ne pouvait pas en être amoureux, c'était impossible, un Serpentard qui embrasse une Gryffondor, c'est tout bonnement impossible. De plus, elle était courageuse, gentille, jolie et pas rancunière, lui était tout le contraire, un lâche, hypocrite et méchant qui ne valait pas la peine que l'on aime. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Drago Malefoy, ex-Mangemort pleurait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione lisait le grand livre de la magie noire lorsqu'elle eut une illumination. Elle se rappela que le journal de Jedusor avait été détruit grâce à un crochet de basilic, donc avec du venin de basilic. Elle sortit précipitamment de la tente pour faire part de sa découverte à Malefoy lorsqu'elle le vit assit dans le sable à regarder les étoiles. Elle se rapprocha discrètement et vit avec étonnement que de petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'arrêta et l'observa, comme il était beau comme cela sa peau blanche reflétant la lumière de la lune et ses cheveux qui brillaient sous l'éclat des étoiles. Il avait l'air si inoffensif, comme ça les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle voulut aller le rejoindre, le consoler, mais se ravisa. Elle rebroussa chemin et retourna dans la tente. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le sofa entouré de ses livres, le médaillon sur les genoux.

Drago finit par retourner à la tente et trouva Hermione allongée sur le sofa, profondément endormie. Il prit le médaillon et le déposa sur la table et prit une couverture qu'il déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il la regarde dormir ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Il la trouvait tellement belle ainsi, elle avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement frêle. Il effleura son front avec ses lèvres puis alla se coucher. Dans son sommeil, Hermione sourit.


	12. Gringotts

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé si ça été un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moins ces temps-ci. Je vais essayer de continuer à poster toutes les semaines, mais il se peu que je commence à poster aux deux semaines, mais n'ayez craintes, je finirai cette fic !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un review que ce soit une note de 1 à 10 ou un petit commentaire, ça me stimule à continuer et ça fait ma journée à chaque fois )

Bonne lecture à tous !

Harry : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et de m'en laisser à presque chaque chapitre c'est très apprécié! Moi aussi j'adore vraiment la personnalité d'Hermione et de Drago et oui je n'ai pas jugé important qu'ils portent le médaillon sur eux. En effet, ils se bornent à refuser l'évidence qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils sont trop orgueilleux les deux! Pour le plan d'Harry tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ;)

scpotter : merci beaucoup c'est très gentil de ta part! J'apprécie beaucoup que tu aies pris ton temps pour me laisser ce review!

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent sur la plage. C'était un matin gris et très venteux. L'air était chargé d'humidité et les nuages annonçaient la pluie à venir. Gripsec vint les rejoindre sans un mot.

- Vous êtes certain de vous ? lui demanda Harry

- Oui, lui répondit-il simplement

Alors, Harry et Ron se couvrirent de la cape, prirent la main de Gripsec et transplanèrent. Ils apparurent dans une petite ruelle près de Gringotts. Les agents de sécurité se tournèrent vers Gripsec, mais voyant que c'était un gobelin cessèrent de lui porter attention. Celui-ci contourna le bâtiment et entra dans une ruelle. Puis, il passa son ongle pointu et fin dans les interstices des briques blanches du bâtiment et suivi un trajet précis. Lorsqu'il eut finit il retira son doigt et appuya sur une des briques et un pan de mur bougea pour leur donner accès à une très grande salle. Elle était très terne comparé au Hall de Gringotts. Il n'y aucune décoration, les murs étaient faits de simples pierres brunes et la pièce n'était éclairer que par de simples torches accrochés au mur. Harry comprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans les bureau des gobelins à en juger par tous les gobelins qui travaillaient là que ce soit à compter des pièces, à astiquer une coupe ou à peser un lingot. Gripsec entra et referma la porte. Il se rendit discrètement jusqu'à une porte de bois noir cogna et entra suivit par Harry et Ron toujours sous la cape. Le bureau était très semblable aux bureaux de l'autre côté, excepté qu'il était beaucoup plus petit. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un petit bureau de chêne où était assis un gobelin à l'air sévère. Gripsec s'avança et le vieux gobelin leva la tête.

- Gripsec, dit-il surpris, qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas soucier du fait que son employé avait disparu durant plusieurs mois où tout simplement qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Bogrod, le salua-t-il, je vous amène un client qui aimerait retirer de son compte dans la plus grande discrétion.

À ces mots Harry sortit de sous la cape en faisant bien attention de garder Ron dissimulé sous la cape.

Étonnamment, le gobelin ne parût pas du tout surpris du dit client et se contenta de dire avec de petits yeux perçants:

- Avez-vous votre clé monsieur Potter ?

Pour toute réponse Harry sortit une petite clé doré qu'il montra au vieux gobelin.

- Gripsec, accompagnez Monsieur Potter à son coffre, dit le gobelin en se tournant vers Gripsec et en lui indiquant une porte au fond du bureau.

Harry et Gripsec passèrent la porte en faisant attention à ce que Ron puisse passer et se retrouvèrent dans le hangar des wagonnets. Le hangar était grand et se séparait en deux parties, les wagonnets brisés et les wagonnets en attente d'être utilisés. Des gobelins embarquaient dans des wagons pour conduire leur client à leur coffre et d'autre réparait des wagonnets. Aucun ne leur porta attention et Gripsec les fit embarquer dans un petit wagon et démarra. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce hangar et cette partie des rails, car habituellement, les gobelins allaient prendre un chariot et venait prendre le client sur un petit embarcadère plus loin. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin Ron put enlever la cape et ils purent se détendre un peu. Le voyage en chariot dura assez longtemps et ils descendirent très profondément sous terre. Finalement, le wagonnet commença à ralentir. Il stoppa et ils descendirent. Harry se sentit tanguer pendant un instant et ils se dirigèrent vers une très grande pièce. Gripsec prit un objet en métal et ils en firent autant. C'était en fait de Tintamars qui faisaient un boucan épouvantable pour tenir le dragon à distance.

- Agitez-le pour garder le dragon à distance, dit-il

- Un dragon s'exclama Ron intéressé, en suivant Gripsec, quel genre de drag…

Il s'interrompit à la vue du fameux dragon qui se trouvait juste devant lui. C'était un énorme dragon à se demander quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Il était d'un blanc laiteux et était partiellement aveugle à force d'être sous terre à en juger par ses yeux roses. Son museau était couvert de cicatrices et ses yeux reflétaient un profond malheur de se retrouver ainsi si longtemps sous terre. Gripsec commença à agiter le Tintamar faisant reculer le dragon en poussant des bruits pitoyables. Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement les dragons, mais se dit que c'était cruel de traiter ainsi une créature. Ron parla à Gripsec interrompant Harry dans ses pensées.

- C'est un Pansedefer ukrainien n'est-ce pas Gripsec ? demanda-t-il, mon frère Charlie, m'en a déjà parlé il paraît qu'ils peuvent écraser sous leur poids une maison sur laquelle ils atterriraient.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombre devant une rangée de coffre. Ils en passèrent plusieurs et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte. Gripsec y posa sa main et la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Harry s'attendait à voir une montagne d'or et de pierres précieuses dans le coffre. La porte s'ouvrit peu à peu quand tout à coup Harry se sentit projeté vers l'avant. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, se cogna très fort la tête et s'évanouit.

Harry reprit finalement conscience et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il faisait très noir et qu'il n'y voyait rien. Il voulut se lever, mais eu très mal à la tête et se mît à tanguer. Ron le retint et le fît se rasseoir sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête.

- Le coffre nous a aspiré et la porte s'est refermée, répondit-il.

- C'est la disposition spéciale pour les voleurs, dit Gripsec, Bogrod devait m'avoir retiré de la liste des gobelins pouvant avoir accès aux coffres et lorsque j'ai mis ma main sur la porte nous avons été considérés comme des voleurs et le sort spécial apposé sur ce coffre, nous a enfermés dans celui-ci. Nous devons donc attendre ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre le coffre.

Ron se leva alors, tituba dans le noir jusqu'à la porte et tenta de jeter des alohomora, des reducto, des bombardus et quelques autres, mais sans effets. Pendant ce temps Harry réfléchissais pendant que Gripsec ruminait dans son coin.

- Arrête Ron, lui dit Harry, ça ne sert à rien.

Ron s'arrêta et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Nous sommes bel et bien dans le coffre des Lestrange ? demanda Harry à Gripsec.

- En effet, répondit-il.

- Alors, nous allons chercher la coupe, dit Harry, et nous la détruirons, ajouta-t-il en sortant l'épée de son sac.

Ron alluma sa baguette, suivi d'Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte à quel point le coffre était grand. On ne pouvait pas voir le plancher sous ces montagnes d'or, de pierres précieuses et de richesses en tout genre. La seule partie libre était la petite partie devant la porte où ils se trouvaient. Ron tendit la main pour attraper un rubis de la grosseur de son point, mais Gripsec l'arrêta et s'exclama :

- Ne touchez à rien, ils ont sans doute jeté un sortilège de Gemino et un sortilège de brûlure, chaque objet que vous toucherez se dédoublera et vous brûlera.

Ron retira rapidement sa main et Harry, qui se trouvait tout près d'un coffre remplis d'or, recula un peu.

- Accio coupe, s'écria Harry.

- Les sortilèges d'attraction n'ont aucun effet ici, ajouta Gripsec.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à chercher des yeux la coupe de Poufsouffle. Quand tout à coup Ron s'écria :

- Elle est là, sur cette étagère, sur la dernière tablette entre la pile de lingot d'or et le coffret rempli de perle.

La dite étagère se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce accotée contre le mur. Devant celle-ci se dressait des montagnes d'or et de bijoux qui leur bloquait le passage.

- Ron fait moi léviter jusqu'à cette étagère, lui dit Harry.

- D'accord, répondit-il, lévicorpus !

Harry s'éleva lentement dans les airs et Ron le fit avancer vers la coupe. À plusieurs reprises Harry faillit s'écraser dans une montagne d'or ou sur une étagère, mais il finit par y arriver. Il tendit le bras et attrapa la coupe. C'est alors qu'il sentit sa main brûler. Il lâcha la coupe et celle-ci tomba dans un immense tas de gallions. Elle commença immédiatement à se dédoubler et Harry cria à Ron d'arrêter le sortilège. Celui-ci interrompit le sortilège et Harry tomba dans le tas de Gallions. Il attrapa la coupe et commença à tasser les gallions pour retourner à l'air libre. Sa peau le brûlait et les gallions se dédoublaient à une vitesse folle. Harry nagea littéralement jusqu'au petit espace qu'il restait devant la porte où Ron et Gripsec se serrait.

La montagne de richesse s'élevait de plus en plus et Harry, Ron et Gripsec étaient tellement serré sur la porte qu'il n'osait plus respirer de peur de toucher un autre objet. La marée ralentit et s'arrêta. Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Tout à coup une toute petite bague tomba et dégringola allant se cogner sur le mollet de Ron. La bague commença alors à se dédoubler, remplissant peu à peu le petit espace devant la porte et brûlant les jambes du trio. Ron s'écroula dans la marée de bagues et eu juste le temps de jeter l'épée à Harry. Celui-ci l'attrapa prestement et sans attendre la planta au milieu de la coupe, la fendant en deux sous le coup. Une fumée noire s'échappa de l'Horcruxe et explosa. Le trio fut propulsé sur la porte et toutes les copies explosèrent ou furent projetée vers le fond de la pièce. Les deux sorciers et le gobelin retombèrent au sol et s'écroulèrent au sol un à un.

Harry s'écroula l'épée dans une main. Les deux moitiés de la coupe se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Un liquide noir et poisseux s'en échappait formant une petite flaque autour de l'objet. Le silence s'installa. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement, laissant voir deux silhouettes.


	13. Des crêpes et du sel

Bonjour la compagnie !

Encore cette semaine j'ai été très déçu par le nombre de review, un seul, je n'en avais jamais eu si peu. J'espère bien que ce chapitre suscitera un peu plus de réaction que ce soit une note de 1 à 10, un mot ou un YÉÉÉ ! Enfin ! (vous verrez pourquoi j'ai mis cette option :P )

Hihihi ! Je crois bien que ce chapitre va vous plaire et j'ai ADORÉ l'écrire, sur ce, je ne vous en dis pas plus,

Bonne lecture !

17. Harry : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. En effet, les plans d'Harry sont bons, mais il y a toujours une faille et rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu. Ils se retrouveront dans la fic, mais le bon moment n'est pas encore arrivé.

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours assise dans le sofa entourée de ses livres, mais quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur ses épaules. La jeune sorcière sourit et se leva pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle passa devant Malefoy qui dormait profondément dans son lit, comme à son habitude il faisait la grasse matinée. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant lui le cœur battant. Il était tellement beau ainsi. Hermione ne pensait pas à son corps et ses muscles. Certes, les couvertures qui descendaient sur sa taille révélaient son torse et ses bras musclés qui étaient absolument parfaits. Sa peau était blanche comme le marbre d'une statue grecque dont il possédait également la beauté. Non, Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour son visage. Il était tellement beau ainsi, le visage calme et impassible, dénué de toute colère ou de toute haine, dénué d'émotions. Sans tous les soucis qui le tracassaient et toute cette colère qui était en lui. À cet instant une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Je sais bien que j'ai un corps de dieu, mais il faudrait bien que tu arrêtes de me fixer ainsi et que tu essuies la bave qui te coule sur le bord de la bouche, lui dit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu rêves Malefoy, dit-elle en rougissant malgré elle.

- Ah bien, ce n'est plus Drago ? demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse Hermione se retourna et alla à la cuisine. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prise de le regarder comme ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle agita sa baguette pour rassembler des ingrédients. Ce matin elle avait envie de faire des crêpes. La jeune femme commença à faire la recette comme sa mère le lui avait montré quand elle était jeune. À ce souvenir les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se rappela ces matins qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère à faire la cuisine, puis à montrer fièrement le résultat à son père. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Puis elle se rappela l'un de ces matins où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle avait été tellement heureuse. À Poudlard, elle s'était fait des amis, elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron. Harry et Ron, où étaient-ils en ce moment ? Étaient-ils toujours en vie ? Les larmes se mirent à rouler. Une main lui agrippa doucement l'épaule et la retourna. Une autre main effleura doucement sa joue et essuya ses larmes. Puis, Drago se pencha et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Hermione colla son visage sur son torse et le jeune homme se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, lui murmura-t-il doucement, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que sans un mot Hermione desserre l'étreinte du jeune homme et se retourne vers le comptoir pour continuer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda Drago.

- Avec la catastrophe de l'autre jour lui ? demanda Hermione, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa répartie, je n'ai pas envie de mourir asphyxiée vois-tu, continua-elle, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, marmonna Malefoy dans sa barbe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, ajouta-t-il en se mettant à bouder.

- Ne boude pas Drago, répondit-elle, si tu veux je peux t'apprendre.

Elle commença à préparer les crêpes et peu à peu Malefoy arrêta de bouder et l'observa casser des œufs et fouetter le mélange.

- Tien essayes, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un œuf, fait comme moi.

Elle lui montra comment faire et Drago réussit à l'imiter sans faire prendre la tente en feu, ce qui était un exploit en soi. Puis elle lui montra comment tout mélanger les ingrédients et fouetter le mélange. Finalement, lorsque le temps de la cuisson arriva, Hermione fit cuire une première crêpe avec une technique parfaite. Lorsqu'elle fut bien dorée sur le premier côté elle la fit s'envoler dans les airs et la réceptionna dans la poêle avec adresse.

- À toi maintenant, dit-elle.

Elle lui tendit la poêle et mit une cuillerée de mélange dans celle-ci. Malefoy la prit avec hésitation et laissa la crêpe cuir. Cependant, lorsque vint le temps de la retourner, elle resta collée au fond de la poêle, lorsqu'Hermione leva la crêpe elle vit qu'elle avait brûlée. Elle reprit la poêle et en fit une autre encore plus parfaite que la première. Puis elle redonna la poêle à Malefoy. La seconde crêpe avait mal été disposée et était pleine de trou, la troisième crêpe n'était pas assez cuite et se disloqua dans les airs pour retomber sur le sol. Les crêpes s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Lorsque qu'enfin l'une des crêpes fut correctement cuite sur le premier côté Malefoy la lança dans les airs, mais comble malchance, elle s'écrasa sur la toile de la tente et y resta collée. Hermione ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, s'écroula sur le sol et partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Malefoy avant de se mettre à bouder.

- Si c'est très drôle, parvint à dire Hermione entre deux fous rires.

Après avoir boudé pendant quelques minutes, Drago ne put finalement pas se retenir de céder au rire d'Hermione et se mit à rire. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu le jeune homme rire, pas de son rire méchant ou de son rire narquois, mais d'un vrai rire sincère. Ils rirent ainsi durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal aux côtes et ne puissent plus respirer. Hermione se releva en essuyant des larmes sur ses joues.

- Réessayons, dit-elle, tu l'auras si tu t'exerces.

Elle prit le bol de mélange et se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Ils partagèrent donc les deux crêpe qui avec le temps était devenu froides. Hermione se sentait bien, ce matin-là il n'y avait pas de Voldemort, pas d'Horcruxes, seulement elle et Drago. Ils mangèrent leurs crêpes en racontant des anecdotes qui leur étaient arrivées. Hermione lui raconta la fois où Harry et Ron avaient combattu le troll en première année.

- Bon sang, je ne savais pas ça, dit Drago amusé, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Weasley en chevalier servant qui réussit à neutraliser un troll.

- Pourtant, c'est bel et bien arrivé, lui dit Hermione souriante, et je peux te dire que j'ai été la première surprise.

Puis, le jeune homme lui raconta qu'une fois, Blaise Zabini était venu un manoir un été et qu'il s'amusait à jeter des sorts aux fameux paons albinos de son père. L'un des oiseaux s'était finalement fâché et avait sauvagement attaqué le garçon déchirant sa chemise. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait une peur atroce des paons qui vivait dans le jardin du manoir. Puis, Hermione lui raconta la fois où elle avait fait du polynectar en deuxième année et comment elle avait eu des moustaches, une queue et des oreilles de chat pendant quelques semaines. Malefoy se mît alors à rire bientôt rejoint par Hermione. Ils passèrent la matinée à rire et à raconter des histoires. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva Hermione leur prépara des sandwichs. Drago ne voulant pas risquer de faire exploser la tente avec la laitue ou la mayonnaise. Puis, Hermione alla dans le salon pour continuer ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Drago alla marcher sur la plage. Il pensa, à sa mère, à son père, à Voldemort et, finalement, à Hermione. Elle était tellement gentille avec lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, elle était tellement plus que la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il croyait qu'elle était. De plus, elle avait vieilli et était plutôt jolie. _Arrêtes de penser à elle mon vieux_, se sermonna-t-il, _un ex-Mangemort et une membre de l'ordre du phénix ne peuvent pas être ensemble, ça ne se peut pas. _Il ôta son chandail et son pantalon pour ne plus être qu'en caleçon. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements et se jeta dans l'eau. Elle était glacée et c'était bien normal, car ils étaient au début de l'hiver. Cependant, il faisait soleil et cette journée était plus chaude que la normale. L'eau lui fit du bien et lui vida la tête lorsqu'il ressortit la tête il vit Hermione qui était assise sur la plage et qui le regardait en souriant. Il sortit de l'eau et vint se planter devant elle dégoulinant. Hermione rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon, mais n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et courut dans l'eau. Il la jeta dans l'eau sans ménagement toute habillée.

- Hé, s'exclama-t-elle, l'eau est froide et je suis toute habillée.

Elle se précipita sur lui et le poussa dans l'eau. Il se releva en riant et l'éclaboussa. Elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui pour le faire tomber en criant

- Vengeance !

Cependant, il la retint et elle tomba avec lui. Drago se retrouva étendu de tout son long, sur le dos, et Hermione sur lui. Elle rougit, s'excusa et voulut se relever, mais le jeune homme la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa. D'abord, Hermione fut surprise, mais elle finit par répondre au baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et Drago passa ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il approfondit le baiser et il passa rapidement de baiser tendre à baiser fougueux et passionné. Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Drago serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui. Les vagues leur chatouillaient le dos. Finalement, il rompit le baiser, bien malgré, lui et dit :

- On devrait rentrer on va attraper froid.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle.

Elle se releva puis aida le jeune homme à se relever. Celui-ci récupéra ses vêtements et ils retournèrent à la tente. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de celle-ci Hermione commença à avoir très froid et se mit à grelotter. Voyant cela, Drago lui mit son chandail sur les épaules.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Mais malgré cela, il fit de plus en plus froid. Hermione sentit ses vêtements geler et vit que l'eau de la mer était également en train de geler. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, des Détraqueurs arrivaient, ils les avaient trouvé.


	14. fuite précipitée

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolé je sais qu'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais absolument couper à cet endroit. Ne vous inquiétez pas je me reprendrai avec le prochain ! 5 reviews c'est un record ! merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté et restez sur cette belle lancée : vous voyez que vous êtes capables quand vous voulez ! Pour ce chapitre je vise plus de 4 reviews ! Let's go je sais que vous en êtes capable.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Am3li3gigu3r : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, ils ont enfin compris qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et je suis d'accord avec toi ils sont vraiment mignons !

Manoirmalfoys : Je sais, ils sont très mignon tous les deux!

Guest : Et oui le suspense est présent que ce soit du côté de Drago et Hermione ou du côté de Ron et Harry et vous allez finalement savoir qui sont les deux mystérieuses silhouettes de Gringotts.

Guest : En effet, le rapprochement était inévitable. Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire l'épisode des crêpes, car il vient en partie d'une expérience vécue.

Harry : En effet, ça va mal tourner pour eux s'ils ne peuvent pas vaincre les Détraqueurs. Moi aussi je suis bien contente de leur premier élan romantique comme tu dis et je peux te dire que ce ne sera pas le dernier. En effet, le chapitre des crêpes était amusant et on sait ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec des crêpes, en l'occurrence, ne pas en faire avec Drago Malefoy est une très bonne idée si on veut garder sa cuisine intacte (même si j'adorerais faire des crêpes avec lui :D ). Alors, voici le prochain chapitre qui est en effet sur Harry et Ron alors bonne lecture !

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Harry se sentait bizarre. Il faisait noir. Il ne sentait rien. Pas de douleur à cause de ses brûlures et de ses blessures, pas fatigue et pas crainte. Seulement du vide. C'est alors qu'Harry entendit des bruits. Très flous au début, ils finirent par devenir plus distincts. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Une voix d'homme qu'Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Peu à peu la douleur, la fatigue et les craintes revinrent.

- Harry ! réveille-toi ! Allez Harry réveille-toi ! disais la voix.

Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux et une fois l'éblouissement passé il put reconnaitre cette personne qui l'appelait. C'était Bill, Bill Weasley.

- Harry, allez dépêche-toi il faut décamper d'ici au plus vite ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry se redressa et Bill l'aida à se lever. Gripsec était toujours inconscient alors Ron le prit et le jeta en travers de son épaule. Bogrod se tenait derrière Bill l'air absent. Harry en déduisit qu'il était sous l'effet d'un sort. Ils coururent jusqu'au petit wagon et prirent place. Bogrod fit avancer le wagonnet et ils partirent à toute vitesse vers la surface. Une fois près du hangar, Ron jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur Harry et Gripsec et Bogrod les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée des bureaux des gobelins. Puis, Bill lui ordonna de retourner dans son bureau et d'énumérer les vertus du sang de dragon et dans quelles potions on pouvait le retrouver, puis de se réveiller.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement hors du bâtiment, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ron rabattit son capuchon sur son visage pour ne pas se faire remarquer, car ils ne pouvaient pas être trois sous la cape. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite ruelle. Alors qu'ils allaient y entrer, un Mangemort que Harry ne connaissait pas les aborda.

- Hé, vous deux montrez-moi votre visage et dites-moi ce que vous faites dans cette ruelle.

Bill se tourna lentement et répondit :

- Je travaille chez Gringotts et mon associé et moi-même nous rendions à un rendez-vous. Nous allions transplaner, car aucun portoloin n'était disponible.

Pendant ce temps, Harry jeta un sort à Ron. Il changea ses cheveux en brun et lui enleva ses taches de rousseur. Puis il lui ajouta une barbe. Lorsqu'il eut finit Ron se tourna vers le Mangemort et retira son capuchon.

- Bon très bien, mais que je ne vous reprenne plus à traîner dans le coin et la prochaine fois prenez la poudre de Cheminette.

- Bien, M. Travers, répondit Bill poliment, bonne fin de journée.

Puis, Bill attrapa le bras de Ron qui attrapa discrètement le bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent.

Ils apparurent sur la plage. Gripsec tomba au sol, inanimé. Bill le prit et le mit sur son épaule. Ils se dirigèrent tous en silence vers la chaumière aux coquillages. L'adrénaline commença à retomber. Harry et Ron commencèrent peu à peu à ressentir la fatigue et la douleur. Molly et Arthur sortirent les rejoindre et les serrent dans leurs bras.

- Dieu merci, vous êtes sains et saufs ! s'exclama Molly.

Bill entra sans et monta à l'étage pour mettre le gobelin dans sa chambre. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ron s'affala sur le canapé et tomba immédiatement endormi. Il commença à ronfler ce qui fit sourire Harry. Arthur et Molly les rejoignirent dans le salon suivi par Bill qui alla s'asseoir dans un coin, le regard soudainement redevenu terne, sans doute de nouveau assaillit par la mort de sa femme.

- Harry, chéri, ne nous fait plus de peur pareille ! Où étiez-vous bon sang ? Nous avons cru que vous aviez été capturés.

Harry leur raconta ce qu'il leur était arrivé. De leur départ à leur pénétration par effraction dans le coffre des Lestrange à leur retour. Bien-sûr il omit de parler de l'Horcruxe et resta donc vague quant aux raisons de cette expédition. Puis il se tourna vers Bill et lui demanda comment il avait su où ils se trouvaient. Bill se tourna vers lui le regard terne et débita tel un automate :

- Je marchais sur la plage et j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation et je vous ai vus partir. J'ai donc rapidement compris ce que vous alliez faire et j'ai donc transplané à Gringotts. Puis je me suis rendu aux bureaux des gobelins. En passant devant le bureau de Bogrod, je l'ai entendu parler avec un autre gobelin. Ils disaient que tu étais venu avec Gripsec pour aller à ton coffre et qu'il savait que s'il tentait d'aller à un autre coffre vous seriez pris au piège. J'ai donc attendu que le deuxième gobelin parte et je suis entré dans le bureau de Bogrod et lui ai jeté un Imperio. Nous sommes descendus aux sous-sols pour vous rejoindre au coffre des Lestrange. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvé le coffre fermé. Je l'ai donc fait ouvrir par Bogrod et c'est ainsi que je vous ai tous retrouvé inconscients au sol et la suite vous la savez.

Puis, il s'adossa au fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Harry le remercia même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Le silence s'installa. Mme Weasley commença à tricoter ce qui devait être un chandail pour Charlie à en juger par le grand C jaune au milieu. M. Weasley prit un journal qu'il commença à lire. Harry se leva et alla se coucher, car il était exténué. Il monta lentement les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se mît en pyjama et coucha. Il fit un rêve ou plutôt, il eut une vision de Voldemort.

Il était à Gringotts. Il passa devant la pile de cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dans le Hall. Marchant pieds nus dans le sang frais. Il entra dans le coffre des Lestrange et passa devant Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui se prosternèrent très bas sur son passage. Nagini rampait à ses côtés. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la coupe qui était toujours sur le sol dans une petite flaque de liquide noir. Il ressentit tout d'abord de l'effroi, qui fut rapidement remplacé par une colère froide. Voldemort se tourna vers les deux Mangemorts et leur jeta à chacun un bon nombre d'endoloris et d'autres sorts de tortures. Lorsqu'il eut finit. Il se tourna vers Nagini et lui dit en fourchelangue :

- Viens Nagini

Et il transplana laissant les deux Mangemorts inconscients sur le sol. Il apparut dans une arrière-boutique de magasin. Il marcha jusqu'à un petit bureau ou il trouva un petit homme barbu qui examinait une baguette.

- Grigorovitch, dit Voldemort

Le dénommé Grigorovitch leva la tête et se leva précipitamment en faisant tomber sa chaise lorsqu'il reconnut le visiteur. Voldemort commença à l'interroger sur la baguette de Sureau. Lorsque celui-ci refusa, il le tortura jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise ce qu'il attendait. Puis, il le tua d'un jet de lumière verte et transplana.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un le secouait pour le réveiller.

- Vieux, réveille-toi, lui dit Ron, tu fais un cauchemar.

Harry se redressa dans son lit en haletant. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et dévala sa joue.

- Lève-toi et habille-toi, ajouta Ron, je sais où sont Hermione et cette sale fouine de Malefoy.

Harry se leva et commença à mettre des vêtements et autres objets utiles dans son sac à dos.

- Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit-il, dépêche-toi.

Lorsqu'Harry fut près, Ron lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent. Ils apparurent sur ce qui était, à en juger le bruit des vagues et le sable sous leurs pieds une plage. Il faisait nuit noire et ils ne voyaient rien. Il faisait très froid et Harry vit que la mer gelait peu à peu. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des cris et virent des lumières plus loin. Ils coururent dans cette direction. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent plus près ils comprirent la source des cris. Hermione était là à genoux devant le corps de Malefoy. Elle tentait de les défendre elle et le jeune homme avec son Patronus de loutre, mais peu à peu son pouvoir faiblissait face au nombre grandissant de Détraqueurs.

- Hermione ! crièrent Ron et Harry

C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.


	15. Retrouvailles

CHAPITRE 15

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup à tous mes petits reviwers vous êtes G.É.N.I.A.U.X ! J'avais demandé 4 reviews et j'en ai eu 6 ! Merci beaucoup. Alors, je crois qu'il est grand temps de hausser mon niveau : 7 reviews pour la suite :D (Même si je posterai quand même la suite la semaine prochaine, ça me ferait très plaisir). Comme promis, ce chapitre est un peu plus long qu'à l'habitude pour compenser celui de la semaine passée.

Bonne lecture !

carowolf : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ;)

: Merci pour ta review. Voyons ! Avec le temps j'aurais cru que tu saurais que J'ADORE vous faire languir, j'adore être sadique et couper dans le suspens ! Bref, dans ce chapitre je répondrai à toutes tes questions sur Harry et Ron. En effet, si Bil n'avait pas été là ils auraient été dans de beaux draps, mais ils ont tout de même réussi à détruire un Horcruxe ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Bella et Rodolphus, mais ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient et comment Voldy aurait pu réagir autrement avec son tempérament pour le moins … colérique.

Manoirmalfoys : Merci pour ton review ! En effet, ça été chaud avant qu'il ne les reconnaisse. Du côté, d'Hermione et Drago aussi il y a du suspens, mais tu seras assez vite éclairée avec ce chapitre.

Am3li3gigu3r : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, espérons qu'il ne lui arrive rien ;)

Zoclette : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui je sais, c'est dans ma nature d'être cruelle et d'arrêter en plein milieu d'un suspens, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

ManoirMALFOY : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, grâce à toi j'ai battu mon record et j'ai atteint 30 reviews ! Voici la suite tant attendue. Pour Drago, et bien … j'ai tendance à être sadique … tu verras bien !

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour sa correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

C'est alors qu'elle comprit, des Détraqueurs arrivaient, ils les avaient trouvés. Hermione déduisit que Drago l'avait deviné aussi, car il sortit sa baguette et s'avança à côté d'Hermione. Hermione sortit sa baguette au moment où des silhouettes noires encapuchonnées apparaissent à l'horizon il devait bien en avoir une bonne vingtaine et d'autres continuaient à arriver.

- Spero patronum ! s'écria Hermione.

Un filet argenté sortit de sa baguette et se transforma en loutre. La loutre s'élança en direction des Détraqueurs pour les repousser. C'est alors qu'un paon vint dignement rejoindre la loutre faisant fuir d'autres Détraqueurs. Les secondes passèrent sans que les Détraqueurs puissent passer les Patronus. Le paon agitait les ailes et la loutre nageait en tournoyant. Hermione entendit la respiration de Drago accélérer et devenir haletante. Le paon commença pâlir et disparu. À cet instant, le jeune homme s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

- Drago ! cria Hermione.

Hermione aussi commençait à fatiguer et de plus en plus de Détraqueurs arrivaient. La loutre commença à pâlir. Hermione tomba à genoux devant le jeune homme inconscient. La loutre disparu et Hermione tomba durement sur le sol. C'est alors qu'un cerf surgit suivi d'un chien. À eux deux ils chassèrent les Détraqueurs qu'ils restaient.

- Harry, Ron, dit Hermione avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Hermione fût réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers ses paupières. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit dans la tente. Elle entendit des éclats de voix qui venaient du salon. La jeune femme se leva rapidement et fut prise d'un vertige. Elle retomba assise sur le lit et poussa un petit grognement. Les voix dans le salon se turent et Harry et Ron apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hermione, s'écria Harry, en la serrant dans ses bras, tu es réveillée !

- Tu nous as tellement manqué, ajouta Ron en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras, on s'inquiétait tellement pour toi.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir les garçons, dit faiblement Hermione, j'avais peur que vous ayez été capturés.

Ron et Harry l'aidèrent à se relever et l'emmenèrent dans le salon. Ils la firent s'asseoir dans un petit fauteuil et allèrent lui préparer quelque chose à manger à la cuisine. Drago était assis de sur le canapé de l'autre côté du salon. Il lisait et l'ignorait royalement.

- Drago, dit Hermione, tâchant de ne pas être attristé du fait qu'il l'ignore, je suis contente que tu n'aies rien, depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

- Quelques heures, répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

Qu'il lui réponde ainsi fit mal à Hermione et elle retint ses larmes, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait. Harry et Ron revinrent de la cuisine avec du thé et des sandwichs. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que trois tasses. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Hermione vit le regard noir que Drago lui jeta avant de retourner à sa lecture et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry et Ron entreprirent donc de lui raconter comment ils avaient été capturés par les Mangemorts, comment ils s'étaient échappés, tout ce qu'Harry savait à propos de Voldemort, comment Harry avait trouvé l'épée, comment ils avaient détruit la coupe et comment ils s'étaient enfuis de Gringotts.

- Et comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, Ron ça m'intrigue moi aussi, dit Harry, comment as-tu fait pour savoir où ils étaient ?

- Eh bien, répondit Ron, cela va vous sembler fou, mais c'est grâce au Déluminateur. En fait, je dormais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu une voix, ta voix Hermione, dit-il en se tournant vers elle et en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ta voix murmurait mon nom. Alors, j'ai l'ai pris et l'ai actionné et une boule de lumière en est sorti. Elle a flottée un moment puis elle est entrée en moi, juste ici, dit-il en pointant sa poitrine et en rougissant encore plus.

Drago grogna d'exaspération et tourna une page de son livre

- Alors, j'ai su qu'elle nous conduirait à vous, continua Ron en l'ignorant. Je suis allé chercher Harry et on a transplané sur cette plage. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, tu t'évanouissais.

- On a fait fuir les Détraqueurs avec nos Patronus, enchaîna Harry, ensuite on vous a transporté tous les deux dans la tente.

- Et je peux te dire qu'il était vraiment pas facile à transporter, ajouta Ron en désignant Drago du doigt, on a même pensé à le laisser là, mais Harry lui a finalement jeté un sortilège de lévitation.

- Merci beaucoup les garçons de nous avoir sauvé, dit Hermione.

- C'est bien normal Hermione, répondit Harry.

- Combien de temps ai-je été dans les pommes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Deux jours, répondit Ron, on commençait vraiment à nous inquiéter pour toi.

Hermione prit sa tasse de thé et bu une gorgée. Le silence s'installa. Drago finit par fermer bruyamment son livre et sortit de la tente. Harry se leva et alla à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais

- Je sais Ronald, dit-elle un peu trop sèchement, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Pour toute réponse Ron se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais, dit-il, mais je veux que tu le saches.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ron plongea son regard dans le sien. Il attendit et se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Hermione fût d'abord surprise. Puis, elle se surprit à penser qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que Drago. Hermione rompit doucement le baiser et repoussa Ron. Elle se leva et dit :

- Désolé Ron, je ne peux pas.

Et elle sortit en courant. Hermione courut où ses jambes la menèrent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti ? Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à Drago ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé ? Après tout, elle attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps alors pourquoi ? Elle repensa au baiser que Drago et elle avait échangé sur la plage. À comment il avait changé avec elle et en général. Elle s'arrêta de courir et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en haut de la falaise qui était plus loin. Elle s'assit et regarda la course des oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus de l'océan, les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la plage et les herbes qui ondulaient sous le vent. Hermione pouvait sentir la brise sur sa peau et l'odeur salée de la mer lui chatouillait agréablement le nez. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers la personne espérant que c'était Drago, mais fut déçu de voir que c'était Ron. Il lui dit :

- Désolé Hermione si je t'ai brusqué, si tu n'es pas prête j'attendrai.

Il se releva et partit.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Hermione repartit en direction de la tente. Elle entra et vit que Drago était de nouveau assis dans le canapé en train de lire. Il l'ignora lorsqu'elle passa. La jeune femme alla à la cuisine et prépara des pâtes. Elle appela les garçons pour qu'ils viennent manger. Ron et Harry arrivèrent et ils s'attablèrent. Drago les ignora et continua sa lecture. Ils mangèrent en discutant. Hermione leur raconta tout ce qui leur était arrivé à Drago et à elle : comment ils avaient retrouvé la trace du médaillon et avait réussi à le dérober et ses recherches sur les Horcruxes en prenant bien soin d'omettre la partie plus sentimentale. Lorsqu'elle eut finit Ron demanda légèrement agressif :

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom celui là ?

- Ronald, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement, de plus, ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

- Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu appelles notre pire ennemi par son prénom, répliqua-t-il cinglant. Celui qui t'a insultée pendant toutes ces années. Ce sale Mangemort.

- Ron n'en fait pas tout un plat, essaya de le tempérer Harry, en plus il a aidé Hermione a trouvé un Horcruxe et lui a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.

- Non Harry, laisse-le, répondit-elle. Ronald Weasley, premièrement, ce n'est plus notre pire ennemi comme tu le dis, mais un allié qui m'a soit, dit en passant, sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois, comme Harry te l'a judicieusement rappelé, répliqua-t-elle colérique. De plus, je lui ai pardonné pour toutes ces années et, finalement, ce n'est plus un Mangemort et il n'a jamais voulu l'être.

- C'est un Mangemort et il en restera toujours un, cria Ron hors de lui. Si tu lui fais confiance à ce point c'est que tu es une imbécile.

Pendant tout ce temps Harry resta figé sur sa chaise ne sachant pas comment réagir. Hermione sortit en courant les larmes aux yeux et pour la deuxième fois de la journée retourna sur la falaise pour regarder le clair de lune. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et lorsqu'elle eut finit elle s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche et regarda les étoiles. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Va-t-en Ronald, dit-elle, la voix brisée.

Les pas s'approchèrent d'elle et la personne s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione le reconnut à sa chevelure blonde qui scintillait sous la lumière de la lune et à sa peau blanche. C'était Drago. La jeune femme se redressa et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu daignes enfin me parler de nouveau.

Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Cela parut durer une éternité pour Hermione. Puis, il se pencha, prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade et elle se colla au corps musclé du jeune homme. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Le baiser n'était pas passionné et fougueux comme leurs deux autres baisers, mais tendre et affectueux. Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent couchés sur le sol tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune homme et celui-ci serra ses bras autour de sa taille. Finalement, Drago rompit le baiser et embrassa la jeune fille sur le front. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et celle-ci se colla contre son torse.

- Drago, pourquoi tu me boudais ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme cessa de regarder les étoiles et se retourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Puis, il se rassit rapidement et cessa de regarder Hermione pour regarder droit devant lui.

- Je, dit-il en hésitant, toujours en regardant l'horizon. Je croyais que maintenant que Weasley et Potter sont revenus, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit au courant pour, il hésita, notre relation. De plus, je sais bien que tu es amoureuse de Weasley. J'ai bien vu qu'il était amoureux de toi à Poudlard et que c'était réciproque.

Hermione se releva sur ses coudes. Elle réfléchit un instant à comment elle allait formuler sa phrase puis se redressa pour s'asseoir. Le jeune homme fixait obstinément l'horizon. Hermione se leva donc et vint s'asseoir devant lui. Celui-ci détourna le regard et regarda vers le sol. Hermione exaspérée releva la tête de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Drago, dit-elle, il est vrai que j'ai longtemps été amoureuse de Ronald. En fait mon vœu le plus cher était qu'il me déclare sa flamme et qu'on se marie.

À ces mots Drago, se leva et partit. Hermione se relava également et le rattrapa et lui attrapa le bras et le tourna vers elle et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Mais, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui depuis un bon moment. En fait je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. Je l'aime comme si c'était mon frère tout comme j'aime Harry. D'ailleurs, ajouta-elle en hésitant, hier, il m'a avoué ses sentiments et m'a embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussé et lui ai avoué que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour qu'il se penche vers la jeune femme et l'embrasse beaucoup plus passionnément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Hermione se colla à lui et répondit au baiser. La jeune femme fut prise de vertiges. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté autour d'eux. Hermione souhaitait que ce moment dur pour toujours.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ainsi et tu l'as défendu comme ça tout à leur, dit une voix glaciale qu'Hermione connaissait trop bien. Tu es tombé dans ses filets. Je ne croyais pas crédule comme ça, finit-il.

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent précipitamment. Ron était là et les fixait de son regard haineux.

- Traîtresse, marmonna-t-il, avant de s'en retourner vers la tente.


	16. Destruction

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai mis une nouvelle image pour ma fiction ! L'autre était pas super et je l'avais mise en attendant, donc celle-ci c'est l'officielle.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je vous adore vous vous êtes encore surpassé ! Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du MONDE ! J'avais demandé 7 reviews et j'en ai eu 12 ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! Bon, alors 8 reviews pour la suite ! Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

Guest : Merci beaucoup! En effet, Ron est un imbécile et il a souvent tendance à être impulsif, mais c'est comme ça qu'il est notre petit RonRon !

scpotter : Merci beaucoup! Je sais, ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux (je suis tellement quétaine des fois … mais j'aime ça alors) !

: Merci beaucoup! Et oui c'est du Ron tout craché, Harry quant à lui n'a pas encore réagit, mais tu sauras bien vite dans ce chapitre. En effet, il y a des tensions dans le groupe, reste à voir si elles vont aller en s'envenimant.

ophdess : Merci pour le review. Je sais ils sont tellement mignons ces deux-là ! Et oui, il est comme ça Ron !

Manoirmalfoys : Ron a souvent tendance à exagérer et est impulsif. Il ne pèse pas ses mots. C'est pour ça qu'il sort tout de suite l'artillerie lourde, il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir. Mais, je suis VRAIMENT d'accord avec toi, Drago c'est le meilleur et à la place d'Hermione j'aurais fait la même chose.

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien cette réplique, je trouvais qu'elle convenait parfaitement à la situation. Désolé pour les tournures de phrases, c'est vrai qu'il est plus dur de voir les erreurs lorsque c'est notre propre texte que l'on corrige, mais j'essayerai de faire plus attention.

manoirenfolie : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Moi aussi Ron il me tape sur le système quand il exagère comme ça, il ne faut pas qu'il se demande pourquoi Hermione va voir ailleurs.

manormalfoyefoli : Merci beaucoup !

manorMalfoy : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, je me joins à toi : Vive mon petit Draginouchet d'amour ! À bas cet énergumène de Ronald !

MALFOYMANOIR : Merci beaucoup ! Moi je veux faire partie du club ! Vive Drago et à bas Ron !

malfoyenfolie : *Se joins à toi avec d'autres pancartes*. Je poste mes chapitres à chaque semaine entre le lundi et le vendredi.

enfoliemanoor : Voici la suite tant attendue !

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling **

Après que tout le monde fut partit, Harry se contenta de rester là, bouche bée par tout ce qui venait d'arriver sous ses yeux. Puis, finalement, il se leva et alla faire la vaisselle et rangea la cuisine. Puis, il s'assit dans le salon et sortit le médaillon de sa poche que Malefoy lui avait donné le matin même et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. Puis, après quelques minutes, il alla chercher son sac et en sortit l'épée de Gryffondor. Il déposa le médaillon sur le sol et s'agenouilla devant celui-ci. Le jeune homme prit l'épée d'une main tremblante tout en fixant le médaillon. Lentement, Harry leva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et, en fourchelangue, prononça en chuchotant :

- Ouvre-toi

À ces mots, le dessus du médaillon s'ouvrit violemment, comme si une grosse bourrasque de vent venait de souffler. Une onde de choc en sortit et propulsa Harry en arrière. Il entendit un cri perçant et s'évanouit.

Après que Ron ait tourné les talons. Hermione et Drago revinrent à la tente d'un commun accord. Ils marchèrent en silence. Drago ouvrit le pan de toile qui servait de porte, mais fut immédiatement projeté en arrière par une onde de choc. Ils entendirent un cri perçant. Drago se releva précipitamment et entra dans la tente. Il vit Harry étendu sur le sol, inconscient, l'épée de Gryffondor à la main. Un peu plus loin, un homme se tenait là. C'était Voldemort. Drago fit un saut en arrière, mort de peur. C'est alors, qu'il se rendit compte que le Seigneur des ténèbres était entouré d'un nuage de fumée noire et qu'il flottait en quelque sort au-dessus d'un petit objet brillant. En y regardant de plus près, le jeune homme vit qu'il s'agissait du médaillon de Serpentard et qu'il était ouvert. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Drago se précipita sur Harry et lui prit l'épée des mains. Il sentit sa main brûler désagréablement au contact de la poignée. Le jeune homme voulut lâcher la lame, mais se retint. Il se tourna vers Voldemort qui le remarqua pour la première fois. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres :

- Drago, mon fidèle ami, je suis content de te voir.

Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'un frisson, mais leva tout de même l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et fit quelques pas en direction de l'Horcruxe. Le seigneur des Ténèbres disparut alors et la fumer prit la forme de deux silhouettes. Drago reconnut immédiatement Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

- Mon fils, dit ce dernier, tu m'as trahi, tu as trahi ta famille, tu as trahi ton sang, tu n'es pas digne d'être un Malefoy. Tu es un traître à ton sang, car tu fricottes avec cette sale Sang-de-bourbe et ces sales traîtres à leur sang.

- Tu n'es plus mon fils, ajouta Narcissa, tu n'existes plus à mes yeux.

Les larmes se mirent doucement à couler le long des joues du jeune homme et il tomba à genoux. En un dernier effort il leva l'épée un peu plus haut et l'abaissa rapidement. Mais alors, que l'épée allait frapper le médaillon, le jeune homme arrêta son mouvement. La scène avait changé de nouveau et maintenant c'était Hermione qui se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec des yeux dégoutés.

- Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'aimais ? dit-elle. Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de Mangemort lâche et hautain. Tu ne vaux rien, tu m'entends, tu ne vaux rien. Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je pouvais te préférer à lui.

À ces mots une deuxième silhouette se forma. Hermione se tourna vers Ron et lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Même s'il savait que cette scène n'était pas réelle, le cœur du jeune homme se fendilla. C'est alors qu'il sentit des mains chaudes et rassurantes lui emprisonner délicatement les mains. Celles-ci dirigèrent ses mains et l'épée s'abattit sur le médaillon, le fendant en deux sous l'impact. Le nuage de fumée éclata faisant disparaître la scène. Un cri strident retentit dans la tente, puis la calme revint.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Drago et celui-ci et s'assis lourdement sur le sol. Drago était en état de choc, c'était comme si le temps avait ralenti autour de lui. Les mains lui firent déplier les doigts et il lâcha l'épée qui tomba avec un cliquetis sur le sol. La personne à ses côtés lui lâcha les mains et partit en direction de la cuisine. Une seconde, une minute ou une heure plus tard, Drago n'en savait rien, on lui fit doucement ouvrir les mains et on y appliqua quelque chose de froid qui le picota légèrement. Puis, Hermione, car c'était elle vint s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme et essuya doucement ses larmes. Puis, la jeune femme se pencha doucement et embrassa Drago avec tendresse et une infinie douceur. À cet instant, le jeune homme se réveilla de sa torpeur et répondit au baiser. Puis doucement, Hermione se sépara du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux,

- Drago, Tu n'es pas qu'un sale fils de Mangemort lâche et hautain, dit-elle, tu es un jeune homme doux, attentionné et courageux.

Puis, elle se leva et alla soigner Harry qui était toujours évanouit. Elle épongea la légère blessure qu'il avait derrière la tête et lui fit un bandage. Puis, Ne pouvant le transporter toute seule, elle lui mit un oreiller sous la tête et le couvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Pendant, tout ce temps, Drago se contenta de la fixer travailler, légèrement hagard. Lorsqu'elle eut finit la jeune femme inspecta les mains brûlées du jeune homme et les entoura d'un bandage. Puis elle s'assit tout près de Drago et le fit s'allonger pour qu'il aille la tête sur ses genoux. Elle commença, ensuite, à lui flatter doucement les cheveux. Après, un moment elle les couvrit d'une couverture et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un effroyable mal de crâne. Il se trouvait toujours sur le sol, à l'endroit où il s'était évanoui, mais on avait mis un oreiller sous sa tête, on l'avait couvert avec une couverture et on avait bandé sa tête. Le survivant se leva lentement et s'assit. La tête lui tourna pendant un moment puis il put distinguer la scène. Devant celle-ci, il fut frappé d'horreur, pas par le désordre qui régnait dans le salon ou par les objets brisés, ni par le médaillon coupé en deux sur le sol, même si ce dernier élément le surpris et le ravit. Non, Harry Potter, fut frappé d'effroi lorsqu'il vit Hermione endormie avec la tête de Malefoy sur les genoux. Il poussa un petit hoquet de surprise qui réveilla Malefoy. Celui-ci se releva rapidement devant le regard noir d'Harry et prétexta aller aux toilettes d'un ton peu assuré. Hermione se réveilla à son tour. Et lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry était réveillé, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui sans remarquer son regard mi- outré, mi- interrogateur.

- À Harry, tu es réveillée, dit-elle.

La jeune femme se pencha et défit le bandage du jeune homme pour inspecter son crâne.

- Ta tête va beaucoup mieux, dit-elle, mais je vais tout de même te faire un autre bandage pour éviter que ta blessure ne s'infecte.

- Tu as détruit le médaillon, demanda Harry, alors qu'Hermione refaisait son bandage.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai détruit, dit-elle, en fait c'est Drago qui l'a fait.

Harry se tut et Hermione finit son bandage. Puis, elle se leva prit le médaillon du bout des doigts dans une main et l'épée dans l'autre et alla le mettre en lieu sûr. Puis elle revint et aida Harry à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Ensuite, elle alla préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, laissant Harry plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque Drago revint des toilettes, il voulut s'éclipser dehors, mais, Harry l'appela :

- Malefoy, je peux te parler une minute, dit-il d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

Le jeune homme blond se stoppa, revint sur ses pas à contrecœur et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? dit-il d'un ton blasé.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Hermione.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et voulut lui jeter une réplique cinglante à la figure, mais en fut incapable. Le survivant n'avait pas l'air fâché ou agressif il avait seulement l'air interrogateur. Alors, Drago se résolut et dit simplement, légèrement agressif :

- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter.

- Si ça me regarde, répondit Harry, Hermione est ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Alors, écoute-moi bien, j'ai confiance dans le jugement d'Hermione et si elle te fait confiance je te ferai confiance. Cependant, si tu lui fais le moindre mal ou si tu la blesses, je ne te le pardonnerai pas et ce sera mon poing dans ta figure.

Drago fut très étonné de cette réponse. D'accord, Potter ne se précipitait pas sur lui pour le féliciter et faire ami-ami avec lui, mais il lui signifiait qu'il était d'accord à ce qu'il ait une relation avec Hermione, si relation il y avait.

- Si quelqu'un la blesse un jour, ça ne sera pas moi, mais bien Weasmoche, lui répondit le Serpentard légèrement sarcastique, maintenant si tu as fini de me sermonner je vais aller me promener.

- Fait ce que tu veux Malefoy, lui répondit-il, mais n'oublie pas, si tu blesses Hermione je te botte les fesses.

Malefoy se leva sans rien dire et sortit de la tente. Hermione qui avait entendu l'essentiel de la conversation entra précipitamment dans la tente et se jeta au cou d'Harry.

- Merci Harry, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Écoute Hermione, dit Harry, je veux bien accepter que tu sortes avec lui, mais s'il te fait du mal je veux que tu me le dises.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, Drago ne me fera pas de mal, répondit-elle assurée, mais je ne vais pas sortir avec lui, on est seulement des amis tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui c'est ça et moi je suis un gobelin, répondit le Survivant. Pour ce qui est de ta relation avec lui, peu importe de quelle nature elle est, je te fais confiance, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire ami-ami avec lui, ne compte pas là-dessus.

- Merci Harry, dit-elle.

De l'autre côté de la toile Drago sourit imperceptiblement et partit en direction de la falaise.

Hermione se leva et retourna à la cuisine. Harry se rendit à son lit pour aller se coucher. Sur celui-ci, il découvrit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel il était écrit son nom. Le jeune homme le déplia et le lu :

_Harry,_

_Je ne peux plus supporter ça. J'ai vu Hermione et la fouine en train de s'embrasser hier soir sur la plage. À ce moment-là, j'ai senti mon cœur se fendre et tomber en mille morceaux. Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais, elle est une traîtresse et m'a brisé le cœur. _

_Je pars. Désolé de ne pas te le dire en face, mais je n'en étais pas capable. Je serai à la chaumière aux coquillages. _

_Ron _

_P.S. Ne dit rien à Hermione et à la fouine. _


	17. L'insigne de préfet

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci, car mes examens de fins d'année approchent à grands pas (et oui les examens qui comptent pour 60% de ma note de l'année, donc si je me plante ça va mal). Donc, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le 25 juin, mais après ça je reprendrai mon rythme normal, soit un chapitre par semaine.

Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour vos reviews ! Je suis réellement comblée ! Un beau 12 reviews, c'est absolument génial ! 10 reviews pour la suite et pour m'encourager (je sais que vous êtes capables, vous me l'avez prouvé)

Bonne lecture les amis !

Manoirmalfoys : En effet il est comme ça notre Ron !

Lena Harper : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, Ron a été un peu lâche sur ce coup-là, mais il faut le comprendre il vient de perdre « l'amour de sa vie » !

scpotter : Merci beaucoup !

Zoclette : En effet, ça reste un peu comme l'histoire originale, car je voulais changer l'histoire, mais pas trop quand même, et que l'on puisse quand même retrouver des similarités. Désolé si Ron ne ressemble pas assez au personnage original, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup comme personnage, donc, c'est dur de lui rester fidèle, mais je ferai des efforts pour que ce soit plus crédible, de plus attends de lire la suite avant de dire ça ;) . Désolé si le mot ami-ami te semble mal placé, au Québec, c'est une expression qu'il est correct d'employer, mais je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Merci beaucoup, pour tes commentaires constructifs, ça m'aide bien )

carowolf : En effet, il est comme ça Ron, un abrutit impulsif et rancunier qui n'est même pas capable de voir l'amour d'Hermione, mais on l'aime comme ça (on va dire …). Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ! Et tout comme toi, je suis bien décidée à l'écrire jusqu'à la fin, c'est que je suis une fille d'honneur !

manoirenfolie : Moi aussi j'ai versé quelques larmes en écrivant cette scène !

parentdrago : Moi aussi ça m'a fait un petit pincement au cœur ces visions, mais heureusement que notre Hermione est là !

dragopotter : En effet, Harry a mûrit, selon moi, et a donc eu une bonne réaction, mais reste tout de même protecteur.

sarpdrago : En effet, la scène de l'épée est une belle scène et j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. En fait, c'est bien Hermione qui a fait la fin du travail en poussant les mains de Drago, mais c'est lui qui a, en quelques sortes, tout enduré, donc elle lui laisse un peu le mérite pour qu'Harry et Ron le reconnaisse.

CHACHADRAY : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Voici la suite.

drayhermy : Merci beaucoup !

potterhermy : En effet, Harry aurait pu tuer Drago, juste avec ce regard et Ron est toujours aussi désespérant.

** Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry s'assit sur le lit, pensif. Ce n'était pas du genre de Ron de partir comme ça, sans plus de raisons que son cœur était « en mille morceaux ». En fait, ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre de partir sans faire de vagues et en laissant une lettre où il était écrit ses sentiments. C'était tout simplement étrange, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui l'appelait pour manger. Ils s'assirent et le Serpentard vint les rejoindre silencieusement. Les deux gryffondors se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, alors que le blond feignait l'ennui en grignotant son petit-déjeuner sans appétit. Puis la conversation dévia vers leur quête.

- Nous avons détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard, dit Hermione, Dumbledore a détruit la bague de la famille Gaunt et tu as détruit le journal intime de Jedusor en deuxième année. Il ne reste donc que deux Horcruxes. Mais quels sont-ils ?

- J'y ai bien réfléchit et je crois bien que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, est un Horcruxe, dit Harry.

- Ça me parait plausible, lui répondit Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Drago, il le trimbale absolument partout ce serpent, ça ne m'étonnerais pas du tout.

- Pour l'autre Horcruxe, c'est probablement un artéfact ayant appartenu à l'un des quatre fondateurs, ajouta Harry.

- Surement à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, ajouta Hermione, je vais faire des recherches sur les objets connus leur ayant appartenu, dit-elle en quittant le salon pour se plonger dans ses livres.

Mais elle revint sur ses pas et dit :

- Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où est Ron par hasard ? demanda-t-elle alors que Drago grognait et se levait pour aller dans sa chambre, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, mais j'aurais pourtant cru qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'appel de la nourriture.

- Hermione, dit le sorcier mal à l'aise, Ron est retourné auprès de sa famille, car il s'inquiétait pour eux, mentit-il, Après tout il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps que le roux était partit, mais celui-ci lui avait demandé de ne pas dire pourquoi.

Hermione se figea surprise. Elle savait bien que Ron était partit à cause d'elle et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir repoussé aussi fermement et de s'être disputé avec lui. La jeune femme ne répondit rien en alla dans le salon pour effectuer ses recherches.

Harry alla dans la chambre des garçons, car comme il n'y avait que deux petits dortoirs avec deux lits à deux étages, les garçons dormaient dans l'un et Hermione avait le deuxième pour elle seule. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'endormit.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'un des canapés du salon et commença à sortir quelques livres de son sac. Elle se concentra à la tâche et oublia momentanément ses inquiétudes. Rapidement, il devint difficile de distinguer la couleur du canapé et même le canapé en lui-même, des parchemins et des livres le recouvrant. Hermione chercha dans plusieurs livres notamment : « Les trésors de Gringotts », « Le grand registre des Gobelins », « Vie des quatre fondateurs », et, bien-sûr, « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

Du côté de Godric Gryffondor, peu d'objets de lui étaient encore connus, Gryffondor n'étant pas du genre à s'attacher aux choses. On lui connaissait l'épée, qu'ils avaient en leur possession et qui ne pouvait donc pas être un Horcruxe, le Choipeaux, qui ne pouvait à l'évidence pas non plus être un Horcruxe.

Du côté de Rowena Serdaigle, on trouvait plusieurs robes, livres et peintures lui ayant appartenus, dans des musées et des bibliothèques, mais n'étaient pas suffisamment assez connus individuellement pour intéresser un sorcier ambitieux tel que Voldemort et le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Celui-ci intrigua Hermione et elle fit de recherches approfondit. Elle découvrit que ce diadème avait apparemment le pouvoir de rendre sage qui le portait et qu'il était disparu peu avant la mort de sa propriétaire. C'est tout ce qu'elle put trouver, car selon plusieurs, il ne s'agissait que de mythe et il était disparu depuis très longtemps. Hermione referma son livre et se rendit compte que la journée était maintenant bien avancée. Elle rangea ses livres et ses notes. Voyant qu'Harry et Drago dormaient toujours la jeune femme décida d'aller se promener un peu.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il vit que l'après-midi était bien avancé et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à avoir faim, car il avait sauté le déjeuner étant en train de dormir. Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer des pâtes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir poussé Ron à partir en ne laissant qu'une courte lettre ce n'était définitivement pas son genre et sa trottait dans la tête d'Harry, comme un petit nuage gris qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se rendit au salon, mais Hermione ne si trouvait plus. Il marcha jusqu'à l'armoire où Hermione avait rangé les restes du médaillon et de la coupe et l'épée de gryffondor. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le médaillon et la coupe étaient bien à leur place, mais l'épée manquait à l'appel. À sa place se trouvait un petit morceau de métal brillant. En y regardant bien, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait d'un insigne de préfet de Poudlard. L'insigne de Ron qui avait été la source de tant de stupéfaction et d'une petite altercation. Harry comprit immédiatement, c'est Ron qui avait pris l'épée, mais pourquoi ? Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un revenir à la tente, Harry s'empressa de fermer la porte de l'armoire et fourra l'insigne de préfet dans sa poche. Il penserait à tout ça un peu plus tard, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hermione pour rien, déjà qu'elle se sentait assez coupable. Harry rejoignirent Hermione à la cuisine. Celle-ci était en train de préparer le dîner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je fais le dîner, répondit-elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de toujours le préparer on peut se séparer les tâches.

- Je sais, mais j'aime cuisiner, ça me détend.

- Alors, laisse-moi au moins t'aider.

Ils préparèrent le dîner et lorsque ce fut prêt, Drago Malefoy vint les rejoindre. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Hermione leur faisait part de ses recherches sur Serdaigle et Gryffondor et ils se mirent d'accord pour continuer des recherches plus élargies le lendemain. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon et Hermione et Harry jouèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier, alors que Drago lisait un livre en regardant discrètement la partie. Harry gagna la première partie et Hermione gagna la suivante, puis, ils allèrent se coucher. Harry ne se changea pas et se coucha dans son lit. Il attendit d'attendre la respiration de Malefoy se régulariser dans le lit plus loin et se leva de nouveau. Il prit sa cape qu'il jeta sur son épaule et sortit de la tente. Le jeune homme marcha un peu plus loin, puis transplana. Il atterrit sur une autre plage et fut immédiatement refroidit par la brise marine qui y soufflait. Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la petite maison qui se trouvait plus loin. Il marcha un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer plus clairement la petite maison. Il cogna à la porte et quelqu'un se leva dans le salon pour venir lui ouvrir.

- Harry, mon chéri, s'exclama Molly Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras, entre.

- Bonjour, Mme Weasley, la salua Harry en entrant dans la chaumière aux coquillages.

- Si tu viens voir Ron, tu l'as manqué de peu, lui répondit Molly en s'assombrissant.

- Ah bon, et où est-il allé ? demanda Harry.

- À Poudlard, dit Mme Weasley.

Harry se figea.

- Vous voulez dire que Ron est allé se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Sa tête est mise à prix, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris.

Mme Weasley éclata en sanglot.

- Nous avons essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de tout ça et qu'il voulait aider pour que ça finisse au plus vite.

- Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une folie, dit Harry en ressortant de la maison, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Il marcha un peu plus loin et transplana.

XxX

Ron sortit de la chaumière avec son sac sur le dos. Sa mère pleurait sur le porche de la maison en lui criant de revenir et que s'était trop dangereux, mais il l'ignora. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup, puis, transplana. Il apparut dans une petite ruelle de Pré-au-lard. Immédiatement un bruit criard se fit entendre. Une alarme. Ron courut hors de la ruelle et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Bien-sûr il ne pourrait pas juste arriver et entrer par la grande porte, mais ça, Ron n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. C'est alors que le roux entendit des bruits de transplanage. Un jais de lumière rouge fusa au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme accéléra et lança quelques sorts derrière lui, au hasard dans le noir et toucha l'un de ses poursuivant selon le cri et le bruit sourd qu'il entendit par la suite. Ron courait, il courait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, il courait pour sa vie. Après un certain temps il vit les grilles de Poudlard apparaitre au détour d'un tournant. L'espoir revint peu à peu en lui et il accéléra encore. Alors, qu'il approchait des sangliers ailés Ron sentit quelque chose le frapper de plein fouet dans le dos, le brulants légèrement. Le jeune homme tomba par en avant sans pouvoir se retenir. Il entendit un rire sadique et quelqu'un dire :

- La pêche a été bonne aujourd'hui, allons le donner à Rogue, il sera sans doute content de l'interroger et nous récompensera.

Ron sentit qu'on le faisait léviter et quelqu'un lui donna un coup sur la tête, puis plus rien.


	18. Rassemblement des forces

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve, après quelques longues semaines d'absence. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mes loyaux sujets, je suis de retour ! Eh oui, mes examens sont finis et je crois que j'ai assuré. J'attends mes résultats avec impatience, mais en attendant voici la suite tant attendue. Encore une fois, je tente de rester fidèle au roman tout en modifiant à ma sauce.

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! À chaque fois que je vois le nombre qui augmente, mon cœur fait un petit saut. De plus, je vous annonce que je vais bientôt dépasser le cap des 10 000 views ! Merci beaucoup ! Prenez tous un biscuit et une bière au beurre pour fêter ça !

Alors, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (j'espère que celui-ci te plaira Zoclette) et pour cette fois-ci, je fixe mon but à 10 reviews pour la suite.

Bonne lecture à toutes (sauf s'il y a des gars qui lisent cette fic et ne se sont pas manifestés …)

carowolf : Merci beaucoup. En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment s'il a compris, mais il fonce tête baissée comme d'habitude.

Lena Harper : Merci beaucoup. En effet, Ron est un peu trop impulsif et fonce tête baissée. Voici la suite ;)

manoirfolieen : Et oui, il est comme ça Ron, il a tendance à être un peu *euhm euhm* impulsif et fonce tête baissée.

Manoirmalfoys : Merci beaucoup et oui, Ron il n'a pas toute sa tête des fois.

dray86 : Merci beauoup ! Voici la suite ;)

: En effet, on se demande bien qu'est-ce qui a passé par la tête de Ron, mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Reste à voir quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione et Drago.

LeeLoo : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ;)

Zoclette : Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire constructif, je sais bien que je ne suis pas parfaite, sinon pas du tout, mais ça m'aide à m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres.

malfoymanor : En effet, espérons que Ron ne fasse pas quelque chose de plus stupide que ce qu'il a déjà fait.

parmimalfoy : Et oui, Ron et son impulsivité, il va directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

alorrymalfoy : Merci beaucoup, en effet, comme toujours Ron est un idiot !

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se releva et regarda son cadran sur la table de chevet. Il n'était que 4 h 00 du matin, pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait plus envie de dormir. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et se rendit au salon. _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas_ _?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et pointa sa baguette sur le petit foyer pour y allumer un feu. Puis, elle prit une couverture et sortit les contes de Beedle le barde pour relire le conte des trois frères. Alors, qu'elle lisait la dernière phrase du conte, une pensée folle traversa son esprit. Et si, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry n'était nulle autre que l'une des reliques de la mort ? Et la mystérieuse pierre qu'il lui avait montrée, se pourrait-il que ce soit la pierre de résurrection ? La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Elle entra et se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry, mais le trouva vide et froid. Il était partit et depuis un bon moment déjà. La jeune femme se précipita, donc, vers le lit de Drago et le secoua.

- Drago, Harry n'est plus dans son lit, dit-elle légèrement paniquée.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? grommela-t-il.

Malgré cela, le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla. Harry avait pris sa cape, mais pas son sac à dos. Alors, que les deux sorciers revenaient dans le salon, ils entendirent un bruit à l'extérieur. Le petit son caractéristique de la transplanation. Hermione se précipita dehors et s'écria :

- Harry, où étais-tu bon sang ?

- Ron est parti à Poudlard, dit-il sombrement.

- Quoi ? hoqueta la jeune femme.

- Cet idiot est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, s'exclama Malefoy.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda Hermione en ignorant le commentaire du Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il a pris l'épée de Gryffondor avec lui, répondit Harry, peut-être qu'il pense qu'il y a un Horcruxe à Poudlard.

- Ou peut-être qu'il est tout simplement stupide, grogna le blond.

- Moi aussi, je crois qu'il y a un Horcruxe, à Poudlard, dit Hermione, j'y ai réfléchi et ça me semble plausible, après tout, c'est un endroit important pour Vous-savez-qui.

- Alors, on va aller à Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Mais c'est que tu es aussi stupide que lui, s'exclama Malefoy.

- Écoute Malefoy, s'exclama Hermione en se tournant, on n'a pas besoin de tes petits commentaires, Harry et moi allons à Poudlard, la question qu'il reste à se poser est si tu es avec nous.

- J'irai où vous irez, votre majesté, répondit le jeune homme, narquois.

- Parfait, répondit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry, alors allons démonter le campement, nous avons un Horcruxe à détruire et un rouquin à secourir.

XxX

- Réveillez-vous Weasley, dit une voix que Ron n'aimait pas du tout, celle de Severus Rogue.

Le rouquin, ouvrit un œil, puis, l'autre. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. En y regardant mieux, le jeune homme put reconnaitre le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Devant lui se tenait Rogue qui le regardait d'un regard sombre.

- Alors, Weasley, que faisait l'épée de Gryffondor en votre possession et que veniez-vous faire à Pré-au-lard ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un traître un meurtrier, cracha Ron en ayant l'air le plus menaçant possible que lui permettait le fait d'être attaché sur une chaise et où avez-vous mit l'épée ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça, Weasley, étant dans votre position précaire. De plus l'épée ne vous appartient nullement et n'avait pas raison d'être en votre possession et pour votre information, l'épée a été placée en lieux sûrs. Alors, répondez à ma question que faisiez-vous à Pré-au-lard ?

- La question qu'il faudrait plutôt poser est : Où est Potter ? dit une voix grinçante dans le dos de Ron.

- Carrow, répondit Rogue, c'est moi qui fais cet interrogatoire, alors retournez à vos cours.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Monsieur le directeur, dit Alecto Carrow en prononçant ces derniers mots avec dédain, il faut appeler le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- En effet, après tout le traître à son sang est son plus fidèle sous-fifre, ajouta Amycus Carrow.

- Je ne dérangerais pas le Seigneur des ténèbres, pour un sous-fifre, comme vous le dites, répondit Rogue, cinglant.

- Alors, traitre à ton sang, dit Alecto Carrow en se tournant vers Ron et en ignorant Rogue par la même occasion, je répète ma question, où est Potter ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mentit Ron, et même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais pas.

- Alors, je saurai te délier la langue, mais avant cela, Amycus, appelle le Seigneur.

- Tout de suite, répondit le deuxième Carrow.

Le Mangemort releva sa manche, dévoilant la marque des ténèbres. Il sortit sa baguette et l'appuya sur la marque. Immédiatement, celle-ci devint beaucoup plus foncée. Une sueur froide coula le long de la colonne vertébrale du rouquin le faisant frisonner.

- Bon maintenant, à nous deux, dit Alecto Carrow en levant sa baguette, Endoloris.

Ron se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il sentait chaque centimètre carré de son être brûler de l'intérieur. La douleur était insoutenable, mais le rouquin ne cria pas. La Mangemorte baissa sa baguette et dit :

- Alors, maintenant, dit-moi où est Po…

La Mangemorte ne put pas finir sa question, car la porte vola en éclats. Les Carrow furent projetés au sol, assommés et Rogue fut projeté contre un mur.

- Belle explosion Seamus, dit une voix que Ron reconnut immédiatement.

- Neville, Seamus ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa peu à peu et Ron put distinguer ses sauveurs: Semus Finnigan qui n'avait pas bonne mine avec tous ses bleus et son œil au beurre noir, Neville, qui était presque aussi amoché, Luna, Ginny et Dean Thomas. Ginny lança un Reducto sur les chaînes qui entravaient son frère et le petit groupe sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Ils coururent dans les dédales des couloirs et arrivèrent devant la tapisserie où se trouvait la salle sur demande.

- Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ? demanda Ron à Neville.

- En fait, c'est Luna qui a vu deux Rafleurs t'emmener au bureau de Rogue, expliqua-t-il.

Neville fit trois allers retours et une grande porte de bois noire apparut. Sans plus attendre, le petit groupe y entra. La salle était comme Ron se la rappelait, sauf qu'à la place des bibliothèques et des espaces d'entraînement, il y avait des hamacs et des lits de camps. Dans la salle se trouvait plusieurs membres de l'AD ainsi que quelques personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il devait y avoir environ une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'élèves dans la salle.

- On se cache ici pour échapper aux Carrow et à Rogue, expliqua Neville, Poudlard a beaucoup changé, ajouta-t-il légèrement nostalgique.

Les élèves se retournèrent et plusieurs ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur en le reconnaissant. Il y eut rapidement un attroupement autour du nouvel arrivant. La plupart demandant ce qu'il faisait ici ou où se trouvait Harry et Hermione.

- Lâchez-le un peu, bon sang, s'exclama Ginny, alors Ron qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, tu devais sans doutes avoir un but en venant ici.

- Eh bien, dit-il, je suis venu ici pour trouver un objet et le détruire, cependant, Rogue et ses Rafleurs m'ont pris l'épée de Gryffondor et je ne peux donc plus le détruire.

- Tu avais l'épée de Gryffondor, s'exclama Seamus, mais j'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle était dans le bureau de Rogue.

- En fait, dit Dean, après que certains d'entre nous essayent de la voler dans son bureau, elle a été changée de place, dans un coffre de Gringotts à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Non c'était une copie, dit Ron, la vraie est celle que j'avais et que Rogue a pris.

- Alors, on va t'aider à la récupérer, s'écria Neville, et à trouver l'objet que tu veux détruire.

- Mais je dois d'abord vous informer de quelques chose, dit Ron, les Carrow, ils ont appelé Vous-savez-qui, il sera là d'une seconde à l'autre.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Seamus.

- Raison de plus pour se dépêcher, s'exclama Ginny.

- Peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'aide alors, dit une voix traînante derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous et purent reconnaitre Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy, dit Ron d'une voix grinçante, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Du calme Weasmoche, dit celui-ci, blasé, en s'écartant pour laisser apparaître Hermione et Harry.

- Il est avec nous, dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire, pour empêcher quiconque de faire un commentaire.

Les élèves présents étaient stupéfaits. Le silence se prolongea et fut rapidement interrompu par une salve d'applaudissements et des claques dans le dos du survivant et de la née-moldue. Ginny s'avança et embrassa tendrement son amoureux et Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Comment êtes-vous venu ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- C'est Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus Dumbledore qui nous a fait entrer par ce passage secret, dit-il en désignant l'entrée du tunnel.

- Tous les élèves sont demandés immédiatement dans la grande Salle, les interrompus la voix du directeur qui résonnait dans toute l'école.

- Rogue, dit Harry haineusement.

Il y eut un silence. Tout à coup, Ron s'écria :

- Mais, bien-sûr !

- Qu'y-a-t 'il Ron ? Lui demanda Harry.

- J'ai eu une idée, lui répondit le rouquin.

- Tu m'en vois très surpris, répondit narquoisement Malefoy.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé espèce de sale Mangemort, dit-il en regardant haineusement le blond.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter la belette, je ne suis pas un Mangemort, répondit le blond, blasé.

- Oui, alors montre-nous donc ton avant-bras, sale fouine.

- Du calme, Ron, le tempéra Harry, dit-nous plutôt à quoi tu as pensé.

- Tu le sauras tout à l'heure, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie et en jetant un dernier regard noir en Malefoy, toi et Hermione il faut que vous trouviez ce qu'on est venu chercher, ajouta-t-il en omettant le Serpentard.

Le jeune homme sortit avant que personne n'ai pu prononcer un seul mot de plus et la grande porte de bois noire se referma violemment sur sa chevelure rousse.

- Mais, il est vraiment stupide Weasmoche ! s'exclama Malefoy.

- Bon est-ce quelqu'un aurait entendu parler d'un objet aillant appartenu à Serdaigle ? demanda Harry, n'importe quoi qui se trouverait dans ce château.

- Il y aurait bien le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, dit Luna.

- Mais Luna, dit Cho, il a disparu il y a des siècles de cela.

- En effet, ajouta Hermione, j'ai fait des recherches et il aurait disparu un peu avant la mort de Serdaigle.

- Alors, il faut bien commencer quelque part, dit Harry, est-ce qu'il y aurait un Serdaigle ici qui voudrait nous emmener à votre dortoir ?

- Je peux vous y emmener Harry, dit la voix rêveuse de Luna.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Rogue, les Carrow et Vous-savez-qui ? demanda Semus.

- Oui Harry, ajouta Neville, on veut se battre nous aussi, on veut participer.

- Vous aurez bien l'occasion de le faire d'ici peu, dit une voix grincheuse dans leur dos.

Harry se retourna et reconnu plusieurs membres de l'ordre. Maugrey, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Percy, Lupin, Thonks, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy et plusieurs autres.

- Potter, Granger, Lovegood et Malefoy, occupez-vous de trouver cet objet, poursuivit Maugrey, quant à tous les autres qui veulent se battre, nous allons à la grande salle pour nous occuper des Mangemorts et pour retenir Voldemort qui ne devrait plus tardé.

- Alors la guerre à vraiment commencé ? demanda Cho.

- La bataille de Poudlard commence maintenant, lui répondit Lupin d'un air sombre.

Tous les élèves présents se levèrent, déterminés, et suivirent les membres de l'ordre vers la sortie. Avant de sortir Neville se retourna vers les quatre sorciers restés sur place et dit :

- Bonne chance les amis !

- Merci Neville, on va en avoir besoin, répondit Harry.

- Et bonne chance à toi et aux autres, répondit Hermione, fait attention.

Le jeune homme se retourna et rattrapa le petit groupe avant que la porte ne se referme, laissant la salle dans le silence.

- Allons-y, dit Harry, on a un Horcruxe à détruire.


	19. Courage et lâcheté

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis encore partie en camping, j'aime bien ça mais à force c'est long et je m'ennuie. Bref, merci pour les reviews c'est très apprécié. Disons… encore 8 reviews pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

17. Harry : C'est que Ron peut être un peu stupide parfois, mais là, il a une idée en tête espérons seulement que ça va fonctionner. Les combats commencent, mais ce sera un peu différent du livre. Pour le maître de la baguette de sureau, tu le sauras prochainement.

Lena Harper : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je l'aime bien cette phrase. Alors voici la suite ;)

Dray86 : Bonjour à toi ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de prendre le temps de me le dire, alors voici la suite !

Manoirmalfoys : Et oui, Ron à une idée en tête et vous la saurez très prochainement.

manordray : Merci beaucoup, et oui, en fait c'est Ron qui a déclenché la bataille de Poudlard.

lucuispotter : Merci beaucoup. Ron faire du mal à Drago !? Mais non voyons il ne ferait jamais ça (euhm euhm).

julieblack : C'est vrai que les autres élèves n'ont pas trop réagi, mais je crois qu'ils avaient surtout peur d'être écorchés vifs par Hermione, ce qui est tout à fait une bonne raison ! En fait, Ron ne réagit pas bien, car il est jaloux, pauvre lui.

pottymalfoy : Merci beaucoup. En effet, les élèves de l'A.D. sont des petits futés et ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Quant à Ron, il est jaloux, comme toujours.

carowolf : Merci beaucoup ! Alors, pour la bataille, c'est sûr qu'elle ne sera pas identique au livre, mais il y aura des ressemblances, bien-sûr. En effet, des petits groupes se forment dans ce chapitre et il y sera du point de vue de Ron, d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Am3li3gigu3r : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, les combats commencent dans ce chapitre.

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Luna courait dans le couloir. Derrière elle venait Harry, qui peinait à la suivre à travers la foule d'élèves se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Beaucoup plus loin, Hermione suivie de Drago couraient pour les rattraper. C'est alors que des cris commencèrent à résonner et la foule d'élèves commença à les bousculer. Hermione se mît sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver Harry et Luna et pour trouver la cause de cette soudaine agitation. À peine put-elle voir la chevelure blonde de Luna, plus loin, qu'on la projeta au sol. La jeune femme se cogna durement la tête au sol et vit des étoiles. Quand sa vision devint moins floue, elle chercha la cause de sa chute et vit que Drago c'était jeté sur elle. Des maléfices volaient dans les airs et la foule s'agita un peu plus. En y regardant mieux, Hermione compris. Les Mangemorts étaient là, faisant converger les élèves vers la Grande salle et cherchant manifestement quelqu'un. Drago se releva rapidement et Hermione en fit de même. Ils voulurent suivre Harry et Luna, mais ils avaient disparus et des Mangemorts leur bloquaient la route. Hermione eut le bon sens de les faire se pencher, pour être cachés par la foule et ils coururent jusqu'à un couloir désert. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, car une silhouette venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir. En le détaillant, Hermione le reconnut immédiatement malgré son apparence pitoyable; Lucius Malefoy. Il marcha dans leur direction et Hermione sentit Drago se figer derrière elle.

- Père, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui, mon fils, répondit celui-ci en ouvrant les bras, comme pour l'accueillir, la plaisanterie a assez durée, rejoins le bon camp et livre cette Sang-de-bourbe, avec cela tout nous sera pardonné.

Hermione sentit que le jeune homme se mettait à trembler, attestant du combat intérieur qu'il se livrait à l'instant même et son sang se glaça. C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Alors, le blond sentit la main fraîche d'Hermione empoigner la sienne. Le jeune ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle le fixait avec inquiétude et un fond de tristesse.

- Comment oses-tu le toucher de cette façon, sale Sang-de-bourbe s'exclama haineusement Lucius, et toi mon fils, comment oses-tu trahir ta famille, tes convictions, tes valeurs, ton sang, tu n'es qu'un traître.

L'homme leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione :

- Avada Ka…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une lumière rouge l'atteignait dans le dos. Il s'écroula au sol et Hermione put apercevoir Maugrey :

- Vigilance constante les enfants, dit-il avant de les dépasser et bifurquer dans un autre couloir.

Tout ce temps, Drago resta figé, à regarder son père. Hermione le secoua un peu, mais ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, se contenta de l'entraîner derrière elle. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bout du couloir et souleva une tapisserie pour se trouver dans l'une des raccourcis qu'elle utilisait souvent avec Harry et Ron. Alors qu'elle allait ressortir, elle entendit un ricanement derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna et sans même avoir distingué son interlocuteur dit :

- Peeves, tu peux sortir de ta cachette.

- Mademoiselle la rat de bibliothèque autoritaire, la salua l'esprit frappeur, quel heureux déplaisir.

- Tu es toujours le même Peeves, le meilleur en farces et attrapes, le flatta-t-elle.

- Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi, répondit-il.

- Eh bien, prouve le moi, avec tout le Mangemort du château, tiens, s'exclama-t-elle, fait en sorte qu'ils deviennent fous.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, s'exclama-t-il en disparaissant derrière la tapisserie à l'entrée, oh, et une dernière chose, tes cheveux sont toujours l'air de tas de foin.

Puis la jeune femme se retourna et poursuivit son chemin en souriant, les Mangemorts ne sauraient plus où donner de la tête avec les cannes volantes et les tapis leur glissant sous les pieds.

XxX

Ron courait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Le jeune homme parcourut quelques couloirs déserts et entendit du bruit. Il se rapprocha et vit la masse d'élèves qui se rendaient à la grande salle en rangs plus ou moins organisés. En y regardant mieux, Ron put distinguer les Carrows et quelques autres Mangemorts. Des élèves tentaient parfois de résister et quelques sorts fusaient. C'est alors qu'un Mangemort qui rassemblait les élèves pour les mettre en rang, l'attrapa par la chemise et le jeta dans un groupe de septième. Le jeune homme tenta de sortir du groupe pour retourner dans un couloir désert, mais les Mangemorts les en empêchaient, alors, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, le jeune homme suivit le mouvement des élèves, pour se diriger vers la grande salle en dissimulant son visage et sa chevelure rousse du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Arrivé à la grande salle, les Mangemorts les faisaient se regrouper en rangs. Rogue regardait toute cette agitation de l'estrade au fond de la salle, les bras croisés et avec son habituelle mine sombre. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent pénétrés dans la salle Rogue prit la parole :

- Il a été porté à mon attention que, manifestement, Ronald Weasley se trouverait dans cette école.

Le directeur fut interrompu par des chuchotements, puis, repris.

- Je veux donc, que quiconque ayant aperçu M. Weasley, Miss Granger ou M. Potter, le dise maintenant.

Personne ne répondit et Ron baissa encore plus la tête, pour camoufler sa chevelure flamboyante du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement, les élèves autour de lui étaient trop occupés à écouter le discours du directeur pour le remarquer.

- Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, dit une voix dans son dos, qui glaça le sang du jeune homme, Voldemort, il était là.

- Maître, dit celui-ci en se baissant et laissant la place à celui-ci.

- Eh bien, eh bien, dit l'homme qui n'en était plus tout à fait un, alors, personne ici n'a vu Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger Mr. Potter, car je sais qu'ils se trouvent dans cette école.

Le cœur du rouquin manqua un battement et il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine. C'est alors que Ron entendit un cri étouffé dans son dos. Une Serdaigle l'avait reconnu et avait retenu un cri de surprise avec sa main. Les élèves qui l'entouraient se retournèrent pour voir la source du bruit et regardèrent dans la direction que fixait l'élève, soit Ron et des murmures se répandirent. L'agitation soudaine attira l'attention d'un Mangemort un peu plus loin et lorsqu'il reconnut le roux sortit sa baguette. Cependant, le malheureux n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'une casserole s'abattit sur sa tête et des cuillères de bois commencèrent à la frapper, telle une cloche de Pâques. Lorsque le magnifique concert fut fini et que les élèves purent cesser de se boucher les oreilles, Peeves l'esprit frappeur apparut et hurla :

- À l'attaque !

Alors, apparurent plusieurs fantômes dont Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le moine gras, le baron sanglant, quelques chevaliers et le club des chasseurs sans têtes. Les fantômes se jetèrent sur les Mangemorts, causant la panique générale. Ainsi, deux cavaliers sans têtes tournaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient autour de Yaxley, lui faisant perdre la tête, le baron sanglant s'amusait à planter son épée translucide dans le torse et la tête de Greyback et Peeves s'attaqua à Rogue, lui jetant des couteaux qui provenaient surement des cuisines. Ron profita du grabuge pour s'éclipser de la Grande salle et couru le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Voldemort était dans l'école, il devait absolument se rendre au deuxième étage et ensuite prévenir les autres. Derrière lui, résonnait toujours le capharnaüm causé par les fantômes. Dans la Grande salle, Voldemort, énervé par toute cette agitation pointa sa baguette vers un élève au premier rang qui se trouvait à être Lee Jordan et qui riait en encouragent Peeves. Sans une once d'hésitation le mage noir prononça d'une voix forte:

- Avada Kavedra !

Le corps sans vie du jeune homme tomba au sol. Tous les élèves se turent et les fantômes arrêtèrent leur grabuge. Tout le monde était paralysé. Katie Bell hurla et Angelina Johnson la retint par l'épaule.

- Maintenant, je veux savoir où se trouve Potter, dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

À cet instant la porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit à nouveau toute grande laissant passer l'Ordre du phénix presque au complet, les élèves de l'A.D. et quelques professeurs dont McGonagall et Flitwick. Maugrey Fol œil s'avança et dit :

- Alors Tom, on s'attaque à des innocents maintenant ?

On pouvait voir la tristesse et la rage sur leur trait. Notamment les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient perdu leur ami. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et le mage noir répondit :

- Et toi Fol œil, toujours de service à ce que je vois.

- Parfaitement, dit-il.

Et d'un mouvement vif, sortit sa baguette et un jais de lumière rouge en sortit, qui alla frapper un jais de lumière verte. À cet instant les combats débutèrent, quelques élèves s'enfuirent, notamment les plus jeunes et des Serpentard, mais beaucoup restèrent aux côtés de l'ordre. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs légèrement plus nombreux, mais cette inégalité fut rapidement dépassée par les troupes de Voldemort qui se joignirent au combat. Les géants, les Détraqueurs et les araignées envahirent la cours. Plusieurs élèves, trop inexpérimentés tombèrent. On pouvait lire le désespoir dans les regards et avec raison.

XxX

Harry suivait Luna dans une volée de marches qui menaient à la tour de Serdaigle et, après avoir donné la réponse de l'énigme, y pénétrèrent. Le dortoir était désert et Harry se dirigea directement vers la statue de la fondatrice et l'inspecta.

- Harry, je crois bien que ça ne sert à rien, lui dit Luna après quelques minutes.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse Luna ?

- Eh bien, peut-être dois-tu parler à quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

- Qui donc ?

Luna l'emmena hors du dortoir, le laissa dans un couloir désert et dit :

- Elle aime bien être ici, tu devrais la trouver, et s'en alla de son pas léger en regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur.

La dame grise apparut et Harry finit par lui soutirer où se trouvait le diadème, la Salle sur demande et sans plus attendre courut dans cette direction.

XxX

Hermione tirait toujours Drago par la manche pour se rendre à la Salle sur demande, le point de rendez-vous qu'Harry leur avait donné s'ils se perdaient. En passant près de la Grande salle et du Grand hall, la jeune femme put distinguer des combats, la bataille était commencée. La jeune femme fit donc un détour pour éviter les combats, ils devaient prioritairement trouver l'Horcruxe et Drago n'était pas du tout en état de se battre. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir désert, comme les autres, Drago s'arrêta. En se retournant, la jeune femme put voir qu'il n'avait plus les yeux dans le vague, mais la fixait elle.

- Pardonne-moi Hermione, mais je ne peux pas.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mais ne put rien faire. Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça :

- Petrificus Totalus !

Hermione sentit son corps se raidir et ses bras se coller le long de son corps. La jeune femme tomba à la renverse, mais le blond la rattrapa. Il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à une salle de classe déserte. Le jeune homme la déposa doucement sur le sol et la camoufla derrière quelques bureaux et quelques chaises. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, sortit. On ne change pas un homme du jour au lendemain. C'est possible, me direz-vous, et on en avait la preuve avec Drago, cependant, certaines choses ne changent pas et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas un méchant et avait un bon fond, Drago restait lâche et s'engageait maintenant sur la voix de la facilité, comme son père avant lui.


	20. Le diadème

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre et je vous le dis, on n'est pas loin de la fin, encore quelques chapitres, puis, il y aura un épilogue.

J'ai été très déçue. J'avais demandé 8 reviews et je n'ai eu que quatre. Voyons les amis, vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux ! Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous demande 6 reviews. Je sais que vous êtes capable d'atteindre ce chiffre.

À partir de ce moment, je posterai au deux semaines, car je ne suis pas capable de poster à chaque semaine.

Bonne lecture à tous

Am3li3gigu3r : Je sais, je sais, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il est lâche du plus profond de lui-même. Contente que ça t'ai plu et voici la suite.

dray86 : Mouhahaha ! Je suis sadique ! Désolé, mais tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'aime bien Peeves et, en effet, Voldemort est vraiment cruel d'avoir tué Lee pour rien. Voici la suite.

Lena Harper : Eh oui, Drago est vraiment stupide sur ce coup-là. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Les jumeaux sont là comme membre de l'ordre et Angelina et Katie Bell comme élèves. Voici la suite.

Manoirmalfoys : Drago est désespérant parfois, mais il est comme ça ! En effet, Voldemort est vraiment un monstre, mais il fallait bien que je tue des personnages, puisque je n'ai pas tué Maugrey et Dobby. Je ne crois pas que ce soit méchant, il l'a « un peu » mérité.

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Harry courut du plus vite qu'il le put en évitant les combats qui faisaient rage. De temps en temps, le jeune homme devait s'arrêter pour combattre un ennemi qui bloquait son chemin ou pour aider un ami ou un membre de l'ordre. Finalement, il arriva devant la tapisserie du 7ème étage et fit trois allers retours en pensant à l'endroit où on pouvait cacher quelque chose. Une grande porte de bois sombre apparu et sans plus attendre le jeune homme l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra. En entrant, il fut immédiatement saisi par l'odeur de moisi et de poussière qui était omniprésente. Devant lui se tenait des montagnes d'objets en tout genre que des générations d'élèves avaient voulu cacher ici : des objets et instruments magiques, des bijoux, des meubles et pleins d'autres objets insolites. Le jeune homme passa devant l'armoire à disparaître qui avait permis à Malefoy de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école l'amena également à se demander où pouvait bien être Ron. _Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien, _pensa Harry_._ Harry se rappelait parfaitement le jour où il avait caché le livre de Sang-mêlé dans cet endroit, sous une tête de buste très laide, portant une couronne_. Ou plutôt un diadème_, se corrigeât-il. Sans plus attendre le jeune homme courut dans la direction de la cachette. Le survivant dépassa une pile de livre qui faisait au moins deux fois la taille d'Hagrid, puis passa devant un présentoir de boules de cristal brisées et aperçu un peu plus loin la grande armoire vitrée dans laquelle se trouvait la tête de buste. Il courut dans cette direction, mais fit un bond en arrière lorsque quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage. Le jeune homme reconnut sans peine Crabbe et Goyle. Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, un rire strident retentit.

- C'est qu'il est farouche le petit Potter, s'exclama dédaigneusement Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry reconnut également Rogue, qui se tenait un peu derrière la Mangemorte.

- Rogue, dit-il haineusement en serrant les dents.

L'ancien maître des potions le fixa de son regard hautain, mais ne dit rien.

- Bon assez joué, dit Crabbe en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Oh, tu parles toi !? s'exclama Harry en feignant la surprise.

- Je vais t'apprendre la politesse Potter, dit-il.

Le jeune Mangemort agita sa baguette et du feu en sortit, faisant s'embraser une pile de tableaux plus loin. Le feu grossit rapidement et prit la forme d'un gigantesque tigre qui se mit à courir en faisant tout brûler sur son passage. Harry dut se jeter au sol pour éviter un gigantesque phénix qui avait foncé sur lui et alors que la créature incandescente faisait demi-tour pour foncer sur lui à nouveau, elle s'évapora.

- Espèce d'idiot, criait Bellatrix, tu aurais tous put nous tuer, elle le gifla.

Goyle voulut l'arrêter, mais sans même se tourner vers lui, lui lança un Doloris si puissant, qu'il le fit tomber au sol et s'évanouir. Rogue quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait toujours aussi impassible. C'est alors que la Mangemorte leva sa baguette, pointa le fautif et prononça :

- Sectumsem…

Mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule, car Harry qui avait été un peu oublié dans la foulée la désarma et attrapa sa baguette. La femme se retourna vers lui et cria :

- Espèce de petite vermine, rend moi ma baguette, dit-elle en sortantt un couteau qu'elle lança sur lui.

Harry se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. La Mangemorte en profita et attrapa la baguette de Goyle qui était toujours inconscient. Crabbe voulut se relever pour l'attaquer par derrière, mais Lestrange lui jeta un Incarcerem et lui dit :

- J'en finirai avec toi plus tard.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry et le duel commença. Les sorts volaient dans la pièce allant frapper des meubles qui volaient en éclats ou des piles de livres qui s'écroulait. Cependant, Harry faiblissait de plus en plus et perdait du terrain et dans un moment d'inattention, fut touché à l'épaule par un Doloris. Le jeune homme se tordit au sol de douleur et la femme s'approcha de lui en ricanant et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu as perdu.

Alors que celle-ci levait sa baguette pour lui jeter un autre Doloris, elle fut stupéfixée par derrière. Harry se releva et chercha son sauveur des yeux. Rogue avait disparu, Goyle était toujours inconscient et Crabbe était toujours ligoté. Un peu plus loin se tenait Ron qui dit :

- Alors mon vieux, besoin d'aide ?

XxX

Quelques heures plutôt.

Ron arriva finalement à son but : les toilettes des filles du quatrième étage. Le jeune homme poussa la porte et entra. Mimi geignarde n'était pas là et Ron en fut bien content. Celui-ci se dirigea vers les lavabos et ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Puis, il essaye d'imiter Harry lorsqu'il parlait Fourchelangue. Il essaya au moins une bonne trentaine de fois, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'il se décourageait, le rouquin donna un coup de pied sur l'un des lavabos et vit le robinet sur lequel on pouvait voir un petit serpent gravé. Le jeune homme s'imagina qu'il était vivant et redit la phrase qu'Harry avait dite il y avait de cela environ cinq ans pour que la porte s'ouvre et, miracle, cela marcha. Le jeune homme se précipita dans le trou sombre et glissa le long du tuyau, pour atterrir sur le lit d'ossement qui se jonchait le sol. Sans plus attendre, le Gryffondor se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre. Il dut agrandir le trou par lequel Harry et Ginny avaient passé, dans l'éboulis que Lockhart avait causé et arriva enfin devant la porte. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme réussi à n'ouvrir la porte qu'après une dizaine d'essais. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant et Ron fut émerveillé par ce qu'il y vit. La salle était exactement comme Harry l'avait laissé, sauf qu'un immense squelette trônait au milieu de la Chambre. Le rouquin s'avança vers celui-ci. Même le squelette de la créature était effrayant et Ron eu un léger frisson. Pauvre Harry qui avait dut le combattre seul. Ne voulant pas s'attarder, Ron avança jusqu'à la gueule du serpent, enserra l'un de ses crochets et tira de toutes ses forces. Après quelques minutes, un craquement retentit dans la chambre et le crochet céda, faisant tomber le jeune homme à la renverse. Puis, celui-ci se releva s'épousseta la manche du revers de la main et se dirigea vers la sortie.

De retour dans les couloirs de l'école, Ron farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit la carte du Maraudeur.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, prononça-t-il

Puis, il y chercha ses amis sur la carte. Il repéra enfin Harry, mais tout d'un coup, il disparut.

- La salle sur demande, chuchota-t-il avant de fourrer la carte et le crochet dans son sac.

Le jeune homme se mit, alors, à courir en direction du septième étage. Une fois arrivé à destination, il fit trois allers retours et souhaita aller dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry. La grande porte noire apparue et Ron s'y engouffra. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits et courut silencieusement dans cette direction. Harry était couché au sol et Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur lui. Sans hésiter une seconde, Ron brandit sa baguette et stupéfixa la Mangemorte.

- Alors mon vieux, besoin d'aide ? lui dit le rouquin.

- Ron, s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Quand je suis parti, je n'ai pas seulement prit l'épée, dit-il, je t'ai aussi emprunté la carte du Maraudeur, désolé, ajouta-t-il en la lui tendant.

- Pas grave et merci de m'avoir sauvé, répondit-il.

- Pas de quoi, mais allons-nous en avant que d'autres viennent.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire, ouvrit la porte et saisit le diadème. Ne restait plus qu'à le détruire maintenant. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ron sortit le crochet de basilic de son sac.

- Ron, où as-tu trouvé ça ? s'exclama Harry.

- Je suis allé le chercher dans la chambre des secrets, je t'ai souvent vu parler Fourchelangue, alors, après quelques essais, j'ai réussi à la faire s'ouvrir.

- Brillant, Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

- Merci ! Maintenant, détruisons-le.

- À toi l'honneur, dit Harry et lui tendant le diadème.

Ron le déposa au sol et leva bien haut le crochet de basilic au-dessus de sa tête et le planta dedans, en plein milieu du gros saphir qui l'ornait. Il y eut un cri strident, suivi d'une explosion. Harry et Ron furent projetés par en-arrière. Ron s'écrasa sur l'armoire de verre et Harry retomba sur une pile de chaise qui vacilla dangereusement. Ron se releva le premier et alla aider Harry à se sortir du tas de chaises pêlemêles. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent.

- Il faut qu'on trouve Hermione et Malefoy, dit Harry.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir la carte pour les repérer.


	21. Dénouement

DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉEE pour l'ÉNORME retard. *se cache des lecteurs en furie* Je sais que je vous avais promis de faire plus vite, mais j'ai commencé un nouveau travail et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. De plus, j'ai commencé mon projet de fin de secondaire, donc, si vous avez des recommandations de mangas ou d'anime que vous avez aimé (shojo ou shonen) pour moi n'hésitez pas à me les donner dans les reviews. Je sais, je ne devrais pas me trouver d'excuses, mea culpa, mais voici le plus long de mes chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Ceci est mon dernier chapitre, mais il y aura un épilogue et c'est à la fin de celui-ci que je mettrai mon mot de la fin. Donc, sans plus attendre, bonne lecture et enjoy !

S.V.P surpassez vous en reviews pour ce dernier chapitre, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour l'écrire et ça me ferait très plaisir.

P.S. L'épilogue ne devrait pas prendre autant de tmps que ce chapitre, mais soyez patients ;)

Manoirmalfoys : Merci beaucoup. Je sais qu'il était cours, mais celui-ci est mon plus long so enjoy ;)

dray86 : Merci beaucoup. Oui je sais, mais on en verra dans ce chapitre. Ron est toujours là pour sauver la situation !

fifi72 : J'aime bien croire que Ron finirait quand même par accepter et je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec ceux qui font de Ron un méchant, il est seulement amoureux, pardis !

.Valdez : Désolé si la suite a été longue à venir, mais voici la suite. En effet Drago l'a pétrifiée pour son bien et un peu par égoïsme pour ne pas avoir à la combattre.

BrunasseLucile : Merci beaucoup, Pour Rogue tu verras dans ce chapitre, mais je peux te dire que je n'ai pas modifié l'histoire au point que Rogue soit tout à coup un méchant.

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Une douleur atroce lui enserra la poitrine et il sut. Le gamin avait détruit un autre de ses Horcruxes, une partie de son âme. Voldemort se tourna vers son serpent qui rampait à ses côtés et lui dit en fourchelangue :

- _Le garçon en a détruit un autre, je dois te garder en sureté. _

Nagini releva sa tête serpentine vers son maître et s'enroula autour de son bras pour se percher sur ses épaules. Puis, le Seigneur jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la Grande salle. Quelques cadavres étaient empilés au pied des murs. La plupart de ses Mangemorts combattait l'ordre un peu plus loin dans le château. On pouvait entendre les bruits des combats au loin et on distinguait parfois quelques cris. Dans la Grande salle, se trouvaient encore Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui avaient le teint blême, Bellatrix, qui se curait les ongles avec un couteau, et Dolohov et Avery qui montait la garde devant la porte et quelques autres qui restaient sur le qui-vive. Puis, l'homme qui n'en était plus tout à fait un baissa les yeux vers sa baguette et l'examina. Pourquoi ne lui obéissait-elle pas, du moins pas complètement. C'est alors qu'il comprit. C'est Bellatrix qui avait tué Dumbledore. Il n'était pas maître de cette baguette puisqu'elle lui obéissait. Le mage noir se tourna vers Bellatrix qui se curait toujours les ongles avec son couteau un peu plus loin.

- Bellatrix, l'appela-t-il.

- Oui maître, répondit-elle, en approchant et en se prosternant.

- Tu as été une loyale servante, mais cette baguette ne m'obéis pas et il n'y a que moi qui puisse vivre à jamais.

- Mais maître …

Puis, il sortit sa baguette et, sans une once de regret, la tua d'un jet de lumière verte au milieu de la poitrine. Le cadavre tomba au sol et resta inerte. L'incompréhension se reflétait toujours sur son visage. Les yeux des autres Mangemorts s'agrandirent de stupeur et, pour certains, de peur. Maintenant, la baguette lui obéirait à lui et à lui seul. Personne ne pourrait plus se mettre en travers de son chemin.

XXX

Dans l'aile ouest, la bataille faisait toujours rage et l'ordre perdait peu à peu du terrain depuis que les géants, les Détraqueurs et les loup-garous avaient rejoint la bataille. Harry et Ron couraient en direction de la salle dans laquelle ils avaient vu Hermione sur la carte.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, mais elle est encore en vie, car elle est toujours sur la carte.

Au moment où Harry finit sa phrase, le nom de Dean Thomas s'effaça. Après quelques minutes, les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent enfin devant la salle où Malefoy avait laissé Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la jeune femme et prononça :

- Finite.

La jeune femme se redressa et s'exclama:

- Drago, vite je dois le rattraper avant qu'il ne commette une erreur.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle, ils croisèrent Fred, George et Percy qui se battaient contre quelques sous fifres de l'armée adverse. Les sorts volaient et les trois Weasley perdaient peu à peu du terrain et le trois amis engagèrent le combats pour les aider. L'un des hommes lança un Incarcerem à Fred, mais ligota également Percy qui se trouvait juste à côté. Une fois tous les ennemis neutralisés, ils rangèrent leur baguette et alors que George se penchait pour les libérer des cordages Fred s'exclama :

- Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi proche de toi Percy !

- Et moi je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi attaché à toi, répondit Percy, pince-sans-rire.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de faire de l'humour frérot ! s'exclama George en finissant de les libérer.

- Mais non tu ne rêves pas, lui répondit Fred en riant.

C'est alors qu'un jais de lumière verte jaillit et frappa Percy dans le dos. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol, un sourire toujours collé au visage, qu'il emportait dans la mort. Tout le monde de figea d'horreur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Hermione qui avait su garder la tête froide, comme toujours, se tourna vers l'auteur du sort, qui n'était nul l'autre que l'un des sorciers qu'ils avaient combattu précédemment et le stupéfixa d'un sortilège informulé. Fred et George pleurait silencieusement en se soutenant l'un l'autre et Harry frottait le dos de Ron qui hoquetait, comme si aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. _Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça_, se dit Hermione, _mais je dois absolument retrouver Drago_.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa discrètement, personne ne remarqua son départ, et se dirigea, au pas de course, vers la Grand salle. _Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard,_ se dit Hermione, angoissée.

XXX

Rogue sortit discrètement de la Salle sur demande et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers le bureau directorial. En arrivant devant la gargouille, le directeur donna le mot de passe. Celle-ci s'écarta, pour laisser le passage vers une volée de vieilles marches de marbre blanc. L'ancien maître des potions s'y engagea et entra dans le bureau. L'homme traversa la pièce, déverrouilla la vitrine et prit l'épée de Gryffondor qui s'y trouvait. Puis, le Mangemort sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la source des combats. En chemin, il croisa Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood qui se battaient contre Greyback. Ils étaient plutôt en mauvaise posture, mais le jeune homme réussi à déjouer son ennemi en lui lançant un expelliarmus, alors qu'il évitait lui-même un sortilège, sans doute de mort à en juger la couleur verte éclatante. Une fois le Mangemort, la Serdaigle le stupéfixa, mettant fin au duel, et le ligota. Puis, lorsque Neville se tourna, il aperçut Rogue qui avait patiemment attendu la fin du combat. Le jeune homme s'exclama d'une voix, haineuse en le reconnaissant :

- Rogue, sale traître, je vais vous faire payer cette année à Poudlard.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme et commença à lui lancer des sorts. L'ancien maître des potions se contentait de sortilèges défensifs et, voyant une brèche dans la défense de son adversaire, l'immobilisa grâce à un Petrificus Totalus informulé. Luna qui ne portait pas vraiment attention se contenta d'attendre dans un coin.

- Monsieur Londubat, veuillez cesser de vous conduire en imbécile, dit Rogue, maintenant, prenez cette épée et veuillez la remettre à Potter.

Puis, l'homme mit fin au sort et partit. Lorsque Neville fut relevé et se fut légèrement épousseter, Rogue avait disparu à l'angle d'un couloir.

XXX

Un jeune homme blond marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Son pas se voulait assuré, mais ses yeux reflétait sa peur et ses remords. Drago arriva finalement à la Grande salle. Où Voldemort se tenait devant le cadavre de sa tante, tout en flattant son serpent, perché sur ses épaules.

- Maître, nous avons un visiteur, s'exclama Dolohov.

Le lord releva la tête et un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres.

- Drago, dit-il sans aucune émotion, nous t'attendions. Tes parents commençaient à s'inquiéter pour toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lucius et Narcissa.

Tous deux ne paraissaient pas du tout à leur meilleur. Lucius avait le dos vouté et le teint blême, Narcissa se tenait droite sur son siège et avait les lèvres pincées, seule les cernes violets sous ses yeux et son teint encore plus blême que son mari attestait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Alors mon garçon, ajouta mielleusement le Seigneur des ténèbres, ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler traître. J'imagine que tu as enfin compris quel était ton camp ?

Le jeune homme pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et hocha la tête. Ils furent interrompus par McNair, Crabbe et Goyle père.

- Maître, dit le premier en s'inclinant, l'ordre est repoussée vers l'aile Ouest et leur force et leur nombre diminue de plus en plus. D'ici quelques heures, cette rébellion devrait être contrôlée.

- Bien, répondit le mage noir, et maintenant, retournez vous battre et ne revenez pas à moins qu'ils ne se soient tous rendus, soient tous morts ou pour m'emmener Potter.

- Bien maître, répondit le Mangemort en se prosternant, avant de quitter la pièce.

- Maintenant Drago, dit le Seigneur des ténèbres en se tournant vers celui-ci, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose, afin de me prouver ta loyauté, sinon il se pourrait que je ne sois pas aussi clément avec toi et tes parents.

Drago pâlit devant la menace à peine voilée.

- Bien maître, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante, en se prosternant.

- Je veux que tu trouves Potter et me le ramène vivant et souviens-toi, ajouta le mage noir, je n'accepterai pas d'échec.

Drago déglutit et sortit de la salle, d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, en se retenant de pleurer, et se dirigea vers l'aile Ouest. Ses mains tremblaient, mais, une lueur de détermination brillait sans ses yeux. C'était Potter ou sa famille. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'aile ouest ou se déroulaient les combats, Potter devait sûrement s'y trouver. En marchant il croisa Amycus et Alecto Carrow qui venaient de tuer le Lupin et Thonks et jubilaient. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, ils venaient d'avoir un enfant à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Hermione, le jeune homme espéra qu'il ne la croiserait pas. Sinon elle l'en empêcherait et ses parents mourrais. Puis le jeune homme contourna un rafleur qui traînait le corps de Colin Crivey vers la Grande salle laissant une trainée de sang derrière le corps. Finalement, le jeune homme arriva dans l'aile Ouest où plusieurs duels avaient toujours lieux. Le blond ratissa les couloirs et finit par apercevoir du roux et qui disait roux disait Weasley et où il y avait des Weasley, il y avait de fortes chances que Potter y soit aussi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était justement en train consoler la belette qui pleurait, sans doute à cause de l'un de ses frères mort au sol. C'est alors que cinq racleurs arrivèrent et engagèrent le combat avec eux. Les Weasley et le survivant n'eurent d'autres choix que de riposter, mais était nettement en désavantage, trop perturbés pour être au meilleur de leur forme. Potter et la belette se fit ligoter par un Icarcerem. Les jumeaux Weasley poursuivirent le combat avec les deux adversaires restants. C'était sa chance et il n'en aurait pas deux comme celle-là. Le Serpentard se précipita sur Potter et chuchota :

- Levicorpus.

Le corps stupéfixé de Potter s'envola dans les airs et le blond se précipita en direction. Il pouvait entendre les cris de Weasmoche à loin, celui-ci en code ligoté, ne pouvant le poursuivre. Cependant, il était déjà loin. Arrivé près de la Grande salle, Drago reposa Le survivant au sol et lui attacha les mains.

- Enervatum, prononça-t-il.

Potter se réveilla et Drago le fit se lever et sans un mot se dirigea vers la Grande salle et y entra.

Un peu plus loin Hermione arriva et vit Drago enter dans la Grande salle et voulut courir dans sa direction, mais on la plaqua brusquement contre le mur. La jeune femme voulut se débattre lorsqu'elle reconnut son agresseur. Rogue lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et de l'autre lui fit signé de se taire. Hermione se calma et pût voir Amycus et Alecto Carrow qui plaçaient le corps de Lupin et Thonks. Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Pauvre Teddy qui se retrouvait orphelin. Lorsque le frère et la sœur eurent finit et furent entré dans la Grande salle, il la lâcha et lui dit:

- Faites attention miss Granger, puis entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle.

XXX

Tout à coup le château devint silencieux. L'ordre avait été maîtrisée. C'était la fin. Les Mangemorts emmenèrent l'ordre et les étudiants qui la soutenaient vers la Grande salle. Yaxley entra le premier, pointant sa baguette sur Neville d'une main et tenant l'épée de Gryffondor de l'autre.

- Eh bien eh bien, voyons ce que nous avons là, dit le Seigneur des ténèbres, l'épée de Gryffondor.

Les rebelles étaient emmenés dans la Grande salle par les Mangemorts et les soldats. Leur nombre avait beaucoup diminué durant les combats, de sorte que cela ne fut pas très long.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Voldemort.

- Neville Longdubat, répondit Neville lorsque Yaxley appuya sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Eh bien, Neville, je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières mon garçon. Endoloris, cria-t-il.

Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur au sol, se mordant les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier.

Alors qu'il allait continuer Drago entra avec le survivant, celui-ci avait les poignets liés. En entrant, le jeune homme se glaça à des corps de Lupin, Thonks et Colin Crivey qui gisaient un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Alors, Tom, on continue de torturer les gens pour un oui ou pour un non, dit Harry en apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte, les poignets toujours liés.

Tout le monde se turent et se tournèrent vers l'élu et celui qui l'avait capturé. Voldemort descendit de l'estrade et s'avança vers le milieu de la salle. Les sorciers présents se collèrent tous aux murs formant ainsi un grand cercle au milieu de la salle. Drago lâcha le survivant et se faufila vers ses parents. Personne ne leur portait attention et ils en profitèrent pour sortir dans le couloir désert. Le jeune homme vit Hermione dans la foule qui fendait celle-ci à la recherche de quelqu'un sans doute lui. Cependant, le jeune homme était maintenant un traître, il avait livré Potter et celui-ci allait bientôt mourir par sa faute. Alors, le jeune homme se retourna, rejoignit ses parents hors du château et transplana.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de voir la tête blonde de celui qu'elle aimait s'en aller, mais Voldemort la coupa dans ses pensées et dit :

- Harry Potter le survivant, dit le mage noir, est venu pour mourir.

- En chair et en os Tom et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Avada Kadevra !

- Expelliarmus, s'exclama en même temps le jeune homme.

Un trait de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du Seigneur des ténèbres et heurta un jais de lumière rouge. Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent brutalement, provoquant un grand bruit et un flash de lumière. Les mains d'Harry chauffaient autour de sa baguette, mais le jeune homme tint bon. Peu à peu, le trait de lumière rouge gagna du terrain. Après, quelques minutes du silence de plomb et d'une atmosphère chargée d'anxiété le sort d'Harry atteignit la baguette de sureau et celle-ci vola des mains de Voldemort pour atterrir dans les mains d'Harry. Le petit bout de bois qui avait causé tant de mort s'illumina entre les mains du survivant, le désignant comme son maître légitime. La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit toute grande, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, car ses yeux reflétèrent bientôt de nouveau leur colère habituelle.

Profitant de l'inattention générale et du fait que Yaxley l'avait oublié, Neville arracha l'épée des mains de ce dernier. Celui-ci fit quelques grandes enjambées et sans hésitation trancha la tête du serpent de Voldemort qui était descendu des épaules de son maître pour le duel. Le mage noir tomba à genoux au sol, en proie à une vive douleur. Son dernier Horcruxe venait d'être détruit sous ses yeux. Yaxley, furieux de s'être fait berner de la sorte sortit sa baguette et tua le jeune homme qui était maintenant un héros.

Le temps s'arrêta pour Harry. Son sang se glaça. Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fleur, Lee, Dean, Percy, Lupin, Thonks, Colin, les centaines d'innocents moldus comme sorciers et maintenant Neville. Ils étaient tous morts à cause de lui, à cause de cette guerre.

Voldemort, fou de rage, sortit sa baguette de sa robe et un jais de lumière en sortit, se dirigeant droit vers la tête d'Harry, à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice. C'est alors qu'un évènement extraordinaire se produisit. La cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait dans le sac d'Harry vint se placer devant celui-ci, puis, la pierre de résurrection sortit du sac de celui-ci et se plaça au milieu de la cape et, finalement, la baguette de sureau vint se placer au milieu. Formant ainsi le symbole des reliques de la mort. _« À elles trois, elle forme les reliques de la mort. À elles trois, elles vous font maître de la mort »._ Le jais de lumière verte frappa le symbole et rebondis, allant finir sa course en plein milieu du cœur de l'un des plus puissants mages noirs de l'histoire. Le symbole s'estompa et les trois artefacts retombèrent au sol. Harry put alors distinguer le corps de son ennemi, étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux éteints, mort. Tous les Mangemorts présents dans la salle se précipitèrent vers la sortie, dans le plus grand désordre. La guerre était finie et ils avaient gagné.


	22. It's all end

HELLLOOO everybody ! Alors, voici le dernier et non le moindre de mes chapitre. C'est à la fois un petit chapitre et un épilogue, mais c'est bel et bien la fin. On se retrouve à la fin pour le mot la fin de ma fic.

Bonne lecture ! (ça va me manquer de vous dire ça)

dray86 : Merci beaucoup! Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ) Pour la fin tu le sauras bientôt!

Manoirmalfoys : Et oui, je ne voulais pas tuer Rogue pour faire un peu changement ;)

: Voici le dernier chapitre ;) En effet, il y a beaucoup de morts, mais ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre en paix.

Zoclette : Bien-sûr qu'ils m'ont manqué tes commentaires! Merci beaucoup pour les fautes que tu m'as faites remarquer. Aussitôt que j'ai vu ton review je tout de suite allée les corriger. Je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas faire des phrases longues, c'est un peu ma bête noire -.- Je vois très bien l'idée pour le rythme et j'essayerai de faire plus attention. Non, tu ne parais pas dure, tu es comme ma prof de français : elle est sévère (mais quand même très gentille), mais elle me pousse à m'améliorer et à me surpasser, donc, merci de faire ça pour moi ^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis d'accord avec toi, je crois, moi aussi, que je me suis beaucoup améliorée (quand je relis les premiers chapitres, des fois je me dis que c'était vraiment moins bon au début). En effet, je déteste les « et ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tendance à ne pas aimer en mettre, mais j'y ferai aussi attention. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ^^

EdEmJazz Kelson : Merci beaucoup ! Attend de voir ce chapitre avant d'être déçue ;)

**Merci beaucoup à GreatSlashDragon pour la correction et ses encouragements **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

- En fait c'est Bellatrix qui a tué Voldemort.

- Mais comment se fait-il que lorsque Voldemort l'a tué, la baguette ne lui soit pas revenue, demanda Ron.

- Et bien c'est parce que juste avant, dans la salle sur demande, j'ai désarmé Bellatrix, l'allégeance de la baguette a changé pour moi, répondit Harry.

- C'est tout à fait, plausible répondit Hermione.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois au 12 square Grimmauld. C'était le lendemain de la bataille. Après celle-ci on entreprit de regrouper les morts pour les pleurer et de commencer à préparer les réjouissances. Un grand banquet c'était tenu dans la Grande salle, puis, le trio n'en pouvant plus était parti s'isoler pour quelques heures. Ils étaient venus au Square Grimmauld et s'était assis autour du feu avec une bière au beurre, mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment la joie au cœur. Il y avait tant de morts, proches comme inconnus. Hermione était certes attristée, mais un autre poids pesait également sur son cœur. Drago était parti. Ils les avaient trahis à la toute fin et s'était enfui. Hermione avait mal.

- Alors, je dois arrêter cette lignée sanglante que suis la baguette, dit Harry, en l'interrompant dans ses pensées tristes.

Le jeune homme se leva et se planta devant le feu qu'il observa quelques minutes. Puis, il sortit la baguette de sureau et, d'un mouvement brusque il la cassa en deux et la jeta dans le feu. Des étincelles mauves s'en élevèrent et le Survivant se rassit. Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Il avait raison.

**_4 ans plus tard _**

Après la guerre la société magique c'était lentement reconstruite. Tout le monde était heureux malgré les morts, les familles brisées et la destruction. Kinsgley était devenu Ministre de la magie, presque tous les Mangemorts avaient été traduit en justice et été envoyés à Azkaban. Rogue y échappa grâce aux témoignages de Luna qui avait vu celui-ci remettre l'épée à Neville, Hermione qui avait été sauvée par celui-ci et Harry, à la demande du tableau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait tout expliqué à l'insu du maître des potions. Certains étaient toujours dans la nature, les plus éminents étant la famille Malefoy, la famille Parkinson, la famille Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange, Thorfinn Royle, Antonin Dolohov et quelques autres moins importants. Harry et Ron étaient devenus aurors. Le premier c'était fiancé avec Ginny quelques mois plus tôt et le deuxième sortait avec Luna depuis environ un an. Hermione, quant à elle, était la nouvelle chef du département la régulation des créatures magiques depuis quelques mois. Elle tentait d'ailleurs depuis peu de le renommer; département de la conservation et la protection des créatures magiques, mais sans succès. Cependant, celle-ci n'avait pas eu de petit ami depuis la guerre, ayant toujours le cœur brisé par le blond. La vie était calme avec son petit train-train. Malgré tout, il y avait toujours un trou dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

En ce matin de mai, Harry sortit du Square Grimmauld, où il vivait avec Ginny. L'homme marcha un peu, puis, transplana pour réapparaître dans l'aire de transplanage du ministère. Il monta dans un ascenseur et en sortit au troisième étage. Il salua Arthur au passage, puis, entra dans les bureaux des aurors et se rendit au sien qui se trouvait au fond de la grande pièce. Ron était déjà assis au sien, juste à côté, et ronflait à tue-tête, une tasse de café à peine entamée dans la main. Le survivant eu un petit sourire devant son ami qui n'avait pas dut beaucoup dormir à voir sa tête et jeta un œil à son courrier. Trois lettres d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices, il en recevait tous les jours même après quatre ans. Il les lues, y répondit et envoya les réponses. Il y avait aussi une lettre d'Hagrid à laquelle il répondit également, une annonce de cirage à balais et une de jus de citrouille et finalement, une lettre venant de l'un des contacts du Ministère en Écosse.

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Je vous écris aujourd'hui, car j'ai des informations de la plus vitale importance à vous transmettre et on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous. _

_J'ai repéré la famille Malefoy en Écosse. Ils vivent dans un petit manoir près d'un petit village d'environ 600 habitants nommé Brodick._

_ Le manoir est entouré de plusieurs sorts de protection, mais nous avons fini par réussir à les localiser, puisque nous avions des soupçons et croyions qu'il y avait des Mangemorts en fuite dans cette région. _

_Merci de bien vouloir répondre au plus vite,_

_Amicalement, _

_Sergent Niall McCartney de l'ambassade du Ministère de la magie Écossais._

Harry plia la missive et la fourra dans sa poche, puis écrit une note à Ron, qu'il laissa sur son bureau.

_Je prends ma journée. Je ne me sens pas très bien. _

_On se voit demain._

_Harry_

Puis, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Celui-ci lui demanda une journée de congé et partit en direction des départs de Portoloin.

- Un départ pour l'Écosse. Le plus rapide possible s'il vous plaît, dit Harry.

- Très bien, répondit la secrétaire, le prochain départ pour l'Écosse est à destination d'Édimbourg et part dans 20 minutes.

- Je prendrai celui-là.

Harry paya et alla attendre dans la salle d'attente. Puis on l'emmena près d'une bouteille de parfum vide où se trouvaient déjà un couple et une vieille dame. Ils agrippèrent l'objet et ils atterrirent dans l'ambassade du Mistère de la magie, en Écosse. Harry se rendit directement au bureau du sergent McCartney, cogna à la porte et entra lorsqu'on l'invita à le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme en ressortit et se dirigea vers l'extérieur où il transplana. Le survivant apparut devant un manoir de pierre rouge et cogna à la porte de bois noir. Un elf lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer.

**_Quelques jours plus tard_**

C'était la fin de semaine et Hermione devait faire un pique-nique sur la plage avec Harry et Ginny. Ron ne pouvant pas venir, puisqu'il travaillait, ils y allaient seulement tous les trois. La jeune femme se leva tard ce jour-là. Elle avait mal dormit, car elle avait encore fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Hermione en faisait de moins en moins, mais il y avait tout de même des nuits comme celle-ci de temps en temps. La sorcière ferma les yeux et des images de ses cauchemars dansèrent devant ses yeux. Le sortilège d'oubli qu'elle jetait à ses parents, les morts, beaucoup de morts, du sang, beaucoup de sang et Drago qui partait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Hermione secoua la tête et se leva. Aller à la plage avec ses amis lui changera les idées et lui fera du bien. La jeune femme prit une douche et s'habilla d'une petite robe d'été fleurie. Il faisait plutôt chaud cette journée-là, mais elle mit quand même une petite veste. Puis, l'ancienne Gryffondor prit son sac à main et son panier de biscuits et de chocogrenouilles et transplana chez Harry et Ginny. En arrivant, une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus et faillit la faire tomber à la renverse.

- Ginny, tu ne perds toujours pas de ton énergie, s'exclama Hermione en riant.

- Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue, s'exclama-t-elle, pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous voir plus souvent !

- Ginny, on s'est vu avant-hier !

- Et si on allait à la plage maintenant, s'exclama Harry, je commence à avoir faim.

- Ma parole on dirait Ron, s'exclama Hermione.

- Je suis contente de te voir aussi, dit le Survivant en la serrant dans ses bras.

Puis, ils prirent le panier et les couvertures et transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent sur une petite plage au bord de la Manche. Un léger vent soufflait et Hermione était contente d'avoir emmené sa veste. La plage était déserte, ils n'eurent donc pas besoin de beaucoup marcher pour trouver un petit coin tranquille. Le trio déplia les couvertures et ils s'installèrent. Ginny avait préparé d'excellents sandwichs et Harry avait acheté des bières au beurre glacées et du jus de citrouilles. Hermione, quant à elle, avait emmené des biscuits aux amandes et des chocogrenouilles, qu'elle avait achetés pour faire plaisir à Ron, ne sachant pas qu'il ne viendrait pas. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger Harry s'exclama :

- Allons-nous promener !

- D'accord, répondit Hermione en se levant, ça va faire du bien de se dégourdir les jambes.

- Allez-y sans moi, répondit Ginny qui s'était allongée et mise à lire son nouveau magazine à potins.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure, répondit Harry.

Ils marchèrent en parlant du bon vieux temps à Poudlard. Puis, ils parlèrent des nouvelles respectives qu'ils avaient leurs de leurs anciens camarades. Peu à peu les landes désertes de gazon se changèrent en falaises. Cette image rappela des souvenirs à Hermione. Des moments partagés avec Drago. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il lui manquait.

- Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit Harry.

- Qu'y-a-t 'il ? demanda la jeune femme en tentant de camoufler ses larmes.

- Et bien … laisse-moi tout dire jusqu'au bout d'accord, dit Harry hésitant. En fait, Malefoy ne m'a pas vraiment livré.

- Quoi, mais …

- Laisse-moi finir.

**_Flash back_**

Harry se réveilla. Il était assis par terre contre un mur. Les mains attachées dans le dos. Malefoy se trouvait devant lui. Celui-ci lui montra sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche arrière, juste à côté de ses mains. Puis, il prit un petit couteau et coupa les liens qui retenaient le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus retenues que par un petit fil.

- Désolé, Potter, mais je dois sauver mes parents, lui dit le blond en le relevant. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras le battre.

- Merci, Drago, lui dit Harry.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle où ils furent accueillit par la voix froide de Voldemort.

**_Retour au présent_**

Hermione était bouche bée par ce que venait de lui expliquer Harry. Alors, Drago, n'était pas vraiment un traître. Certes, il avait livré Harry, mais il lui avait détaché les mains et lui avait redonné sa baguette. De plus, le jeune homme ne l'avait fait que pour sauver sa famille.

- Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, dit Harry, la coupant dans ses pensées.

- Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ?

Harry pointa une silhouette au loin, dos à eux, qui regardait l'océan. L'homme avait les mains dans les poches et Hermione le reconnut immédiatement à sa chevelure blonde. Drago. Le Survivant s'en retourna vers leur lieu de leur pique-nique, laissant la jeune femme plantée là. Son cerveau s'était également arrêté, mais une pensée lui vint l'esprit : il était là, il était là après tout ce temps. Les jambes de la jeune femme se mirent à marcher d'elle-même. Plus elle approchait et plus ses appréhensions refaisaient surfaces. Et s'il ne l'aimait plus, et si elle avait trop changée, et s'il avait trop changé … C'est alors qu'il se retourna et la jeune femme se figea. Ils se trouvaient à environ trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Il avait grandi et dépassait Hermione d'une bonne tête. On pouvait voir ses muscles sous sa chemise grise et ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffé avec du gel comme autre fois, mais retombaient de façon légèrement désordonnée. Il la détailla quelques secondes de la tête aux pieds, puis ses yeux remontèrent sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment qui leur parut une éternité. Ses yeux étaient du même gris profond dont Hermione se rappelait. Elle sentit les larmes venir, mais maintenant elles étaient à la fois de tristesse et de bonheur. Le visage de Drago était resté impassible jusqu'à présent, seul ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse. Lorsque la jeune femme se mit à pleurer une unique larme roula sur sa joue. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'avança jusqu'à ce que moins d'un mètre ne les sépare. Elle leva une main pour toucher le visage du jeune homme, mais se figea à quelques centimètres de sa peau blanche. Les yeux du jeune homme se fixèrent sur sa main, puis, redescendirent sur son visage.

- Hermione, dit-il, d'une voix légèrement rauque, pardonne-moi.

S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Il était là, il était revenu et il ne l'avait pas trahie. Le blond passa immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Le jeune homme approfondit le baisser. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si s'était la dernière fois. Finalement, le baiser se finit, mais ils restèrent enlacés, se regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Drago.

- Je t'aime, répondit la jeune femme.

Un sourire éclaira leur visage et l'ancien Serpentard souleva l'ancienne Gryffondor et la fit tourner dans les airs.

**_15 ans plus tard (19 ans après la bataille de Poudlard)_**

- Mais maman si personne ne m'accepte ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, il y aura Albus-Severus et Xavier dans la même année que toi. Sans compter, Rose, James, Teddy et Victoire.

Charles baissa la tête. Le petit garçon entamait sa première année à Poudlard. Il était le mélange parfait d'Hermione et Drago. Des cheveux bruns très lisses et des yeux gris. Comme sa mère, il était très studieux et voulais toujours tout savoir, mais il avait tendance à être un peu lâche. Rose, elle, avait deux ans de plus. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, mais frisée et très épais comme sa mère. Elle avait les yeux brun chocolat de sa mère, mais avait plus l'attitude de son père, sauf un courage et une loyauté sans faille qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

- Et si je ne suis dans la même maison que personne ?

- Ce n'est pas la maison qui importe, mon chéri, mais qui tu es vraiment et où tu te sens bien d'aller, le choipeaux, t'y mettra.

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai, confirma Drago qui venait de les rejoindre.

Rose, comme à son habitude, était en retard, Hermione et Charles étaient donc partis devant.

- Mais, se serait mieux de ne pas aller à Poufsouffle, poursuivi Drago, ni Gryffondor, ni Serdaigle, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant à son oreille.

- Drago, je t'ai entendu, s'exclama Hermione outrée et je te ferais remarquer que ta fille est à Gryffondor et qu'il n'y a pas que Serpentard, ton fils ira là où il se sentirait bien.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire le trahissait. Rose reconnu Victoire et quelques autres de ses amies. La jeune fille embrassa ses parents, puis, se dirigea vers ses camarades et elles montèrent ensemble dans le train pour se choisir un compartiment. Hermione repéra Harry et Ginny qui étaient avec Albus et Lily, Teddy et James étant déjà dans le train et Luna et Ron accompagnés de leur fils Xavier. Lorsqu'il vit Albus et Xavier, Charles se précipita vers eux. Ces trois-là étaient absolument inséparable et leur inquiétude à eux trois s'envolèrent. Les adultes les emmenèrent près des compartiments et les aidèrent à mettre leurs bagages dans le train. Certaines personnes regardèrent Drago de travers, mais personne ne fit de commentaires blessants ou ne lui lança de regard noir. Le procès avait eu lieu quelques mois après que Harry l'ai retrouvé. Lui et ses parents avaient été disculpés grâce à l'aide de l'ordre, d'Hermione, de Ron, mais surtout d'Harry qui avait apporté beaucoup de preuve et avait usé de sa notoriété, même s'il n'aimait pas le faire habituellement. Certains le considéraient toujours comme un Mangemorts, mais la plupart de la communauté sorcière avait accepté sa disculpation, car il avait aidé Harry. Cependant, la disculpation de ses parents avait fait beaucoup de vagues et n'avait pas bien été acceptée. Ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours très détestés par la population. Les trois garçons serrèrent leurs parents dans leurs bras, puis, ils montèrent dans le train. Lily éclata en pleurs et Ginny la serra dans ses bras, étouffant les sanglots de sa fille. Un panache de fumée s'éleva de la locomotive et le train se mit en branle. Les enfants firent des signes de la main de la main à leurs parents et les mères éclatèrent en pleurs. La locomotive prit de la vitesse et disparut à l'angle de la gare. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione, alors que les derniers wagons disparaissaient. Drago entoura ses épaules de son bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota-t-il, tout ira bien.

Ils vivaient heureux ensemble et tout était bien.

XXX

Et voilà c'est la fin ;'). Pour celles qui s'inquiétaient pour savoir si ma fic finirait bien, vous avez la réponse à votre question. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les Bad end, donc voilà. Je sais c'était un peu dégoulinant, mais je crois que je peux me permettre d'en mettre pour la fin, non ? (Comme s'il y en avait pas déjà dans d'autres chapitres …)

Vous remarquerez que j'ai fini par la même fin à la gare, mais un peu modifiée et par la même phrase qu'i la fin de la série. Je sais c'est un peu cliché, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire.

J'ai choisi Charles pour leur fils, car je suis sûre qu'Hermione se serait CATÉGORIQUEMENT opposée à Scorpius, donc j'ai décidé de l'appeler Charles. J'ai également décidé de garder Rose, car je crois que Drago ne se serait pas opposé à ce nom et je l'aime bien.

Vous remarquerez également que j'ai choisis le nom du sergent selon deux chanteurs. Niall pour ma meilleure amie qui est Directioner et McCartney, car je suis une très grande fan des Beatles, en particulier de Paul McCartney.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction. Merci pour vos reviews. Merci à Am3li3gigu3r (Merci d'être toujours là pour moi), GreatSlashDragon (Merci pour ton aide), Manoirmalfoys (Merci pour tes reviews), Zoclette (Merci pour tes commentaires constructifs), .Valdez, DdelOl, Falbala03, Lena Harper, Marimarina, Road'8, dray86 (Merci pour tes reviews), griffontard, labelge, taleofdreams, van3xxx, yuki158, , BrunasseLucile, Elladora-Silverhawk, Falbala03, Fifi72, Juliianna, Kristin Kreuk, LilyGubi, Nico380, Noolane, Reach-out, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, Zenaide, bebedraky, carowolf, laguernette, manoa-bella, ophdess, severine32, taeganger, EdEmJazz Kelson et tous les Guests ! (Pardonnez-moi si j'en oublié et je vous remercie tous !)

Merci pour vos reviews, vous m'encouragez et vous faites ma journée à chaque nouveau reviews. Merci tout particulier à GreatSlashDragon (qui a abandonné la correction en cours de route, mais je l'aime quand même!), car elle m'a aidée lorsque j'étais bloquée ou me demandais quel chemin emprunter pour être à la fois fidèle au roman et à la fois m'en démarquer.

Ça me manquera de ne plus écrire cette fic, les moments où je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire ou que j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche comme les moments où j'avais une inspiration folle et me mettait à écrire partout sur mon ipod dès que j'avais une minute de libre. J'ai adoré ces moments passés avec vous fidèles lecteurs et lectrices.

Merci encore à vous tous, les lecteurs actifs qui laissaient des reviews presque à chaque chapitre comme les lecteurs fantômes. Pour ceux qui ont aimé ma fic, mais ne se sont jamais manifestés, s'il vous plait, ce serait sympa que vous laissiez un petit review. Seulement une note de 1 à 10, un seul mot ou une seule phrase ou un paragraphe ;) en lequel vous résumeriez ma fic. Ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et ça l'encourage à continuer.

Donc, on se revoit bientôt pour une autre fic, j'ai quelques brouillons qui n'attendent que d'être peaufinés )

Merci à tous, je vous aime :')

Votre dévouée et fidèle,

Elionne


End file.
